


Pela Metade Do Preço

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Chanyeol é apaixonado por Baekhyun desde... Sempre. Em uma tentativa de animar o melhor amigo que nunca esteve sozinho no dia dos namorados, o leva em um encontro despretensioso, sem imaginar que fotos desse encontro parariam na internet e renderiam a Baekhyun, aspirante a modelo, o convite para participar de uma campanha em prol da diversidade.E pediam que seu namorado estivesse juntos - o que não seria um problema, se ele e Baekhyun não tivessem nada um com outro.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 61
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. 25% de pedidos repentinos

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #98 
> 
> E aí, pessoal?
> 
> Escrever essa fanfic foi muito divertido e esses personagens me cativaram o tempo todo. Agradecimentos a quem doou o plot, espero que você goste do resultado final do mesmo jeito que eu adorei escrever! Agradecimentos também a B que me aguentou choramingar e mostrar spoiler da fanfic o tempo todo, me garantindo que estava bom para continuar. Muitos agradecimentos também a minha beta que sabe bem quem é. Obrigada pela paciência <3
> 
> Espero que se divertam com a história também!

**PELA METADE DO PREÇO**

Se alguém quisesse a opinião de Chanyeol, essa não era a maneira como ele imaginou que tudo aconteceria.

Conhecia Baekhyun por quase toda sua vida – não houve um momento, desde seus tempos de escola à faculdade, em que o Byun não estivesse presente e não fizessem tudo juntos. Baekhyun estivera lá por todas suas primeiras experiências, do primeiro beijo ao primeiro encontro, das primeiras notas vermelhas à aprovação no vestibular e comemorou consigo todas suas vitórias, assim como chorou suas derrotas.

Eram pessoas muito diferentes, contudo, e isso quase sempre lhe fazia questionar o que o mantinha tão ligado a Byun Baekhyun. O mais velho era um imã natural para pessoas, era popular em todos os lugares por onde passava e não havia ninguém que conhecesse que não buscasse, um dia, uma chance com Baekhyun. Ainda assim, o Byun trocava qualquer oportunidade que lhe surgia para que passassem uma tarde juntos, dizendo que sua amizade com Chanyeol valia muito mais.

Chanyeol era bastante grato por isso, na verdade. Nunca fora uma pessoa de fáceis amigos e não gostava muito da ideia de estar no centro das atenções como Baekhyun. Sequer sabia o que havia atraído o Byun para que fosse seu amigo, além do fato de serem vizinhos na infância que dividiram, e a convivência os tornou mais próximos um do outro. Funcionavam como polos opostos, mas isso nunca foi um problema para o Park.

Gostava de quem era quando estava com Baekhyun e gostava de quem o Byun se tornava quando estavam juntos. Ele mantinha o mesmo humor e a risada alta que contagiava a todos e fazia com que quisessem ficar ao seu redor, mas parecia mais _autêntico_ quando eram só os dois. Como se tivesse acesso a uma visão do mais velho que seus outros amigos não poderiam, como se aquele fosse um segredinho só dos dois.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que Baekhyun se tornou também seu primeiro amor e seu primeiro coração partido.

Parecia _impossível_ passar tantos anos ao lado de Byun Baekhyun e não se apaixonar por ele, e Chanyeol admirava bastante quem quer que fosse capaz dessa proeza. Para ele, fora tão natural quanto respirar; em um momento, Baekhyun era seu melhor amigo popular que insistia em querer lhe levar para as festas do ensino médio e, no outro, era o rapaz que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, era quem fazia seu estômago se retorcer como se borboletas estivessem em plena revoada.

Em algum momento durante os anos em que se conheciam, o Byun fez de seu coração uma morada própria, e Chanyeol sequer tentou impedi-lo porque parecia _certo_. Parecia natural.

Entretanto, o Park tinha ciência que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim, sequer esperava que fossem. Baekhyun jamais poderia saber de sua paixonite por ele, não poderia _jamais_ pensar a respeito porque conseguia viver com um sentimento não correspondido, mas não com a ideia de que aquilo poderia estragar a amizade de anos. Em algum momento, quem sabe seu coração se esquecesse daquele sentimento e se tornasse apenas uma lembrança, era o que esperava.

Repetiu para si mesmo incessantes vezes quando Baekhyun apareceu com sua primeira namorada, uma líder de torcida tão bonita que fora seu par no baile de formatura e com quem ganhou o título de rei e rainha do evento. Também repetiu para si que aquele sentimento sumiria quando ingressaram na faculdade e Baekhyun terminou seu namoro por não conseguir sustentá-lo à distância, apenas para, poucos meses depois, surgir namorando mais uma vez.

Acompanhou cada um dos namoros de Baekhyun do posto de melhor amigo que lhe fora concedido, e o ouviu falar a respeito de seus parceiros com carinho e afeição. Questionou a si mesmo quantos anos mais seriam necessários para que seu coração entendesse que _aquele tom de voz_ não seria usado consigo porque esse não era seu papel na vida de Baekhyun. 

Os anos de faculdade terminaram e Chanyeol ainda não havia convencido seu estúpido coração de que deveria superar uma paixonite que em breve completaria dez anos.

A bem da verdade, Chanyeol subestimara a si mesmo. Imaginara que Baekhyun não passaria de uma paixonite breve de colégio – porque não parecia ter ninguém melhor a entregar seus sentimentos pela primeira vez do que seu melhor amigo – e dissera a si mesmo que não era nada demais a maneira como se sentia ao seu lado com o passar do tempo. Ele era seu melhor amigo e era _natural_ que se sentisse bem quando estavam juntos.

Não tinha nada a ver com a maturação de um sentimento que não deveria nutrir, tampouco com a _vontade_ de mantê-lo ali, guardadinho em um canto secreto de seu peito. Não tinha nada a ver com uma paixonite que cresceu e tomava forma em seus pensamentos, nos batimentos acelerados e no nervosismo que lhe consumia sem qualquer necessidade.

Eram _melhores amigos_ há quase duas décadas, é claro que aquele sentimento era só porque não havia ninguém que lhe entendesse mais no mundo do que Baekhyun.

Ou era isso que o Park gostava de dizer a si mesmo todas as vezes em que precisava enganar sua mente para conseguir um pouquinho de paz interior. 

Com o passar dos anos, acompanhar os namoros de Baekhyun se tornou até mesmo uma atividade interessante para Chanyeol. Sempre apostava com o amigo quanto tempo duraria naquele relacionamento, e Baekhyun lhe mandava para o inferno dizendo que _dessa vez é para valer_ , só para admitir que o amigo estava certo quando acabava terminando na mesma previsão dada antes.

Porém, Baekhyun tinha pretendentes suficientes em sua vida para que seus dias dos namorados nunca fossem passados sozinhos, e eram nesses dias que Chanyeol gostava de ficar em seu apartamento, comendo da sua pipoca e assistindo comédias românticas, as quais jamais iria viver. Era o único dia do ano em que não precisava se preocupar em saber se Baekhyun estaria consigo ou não porque ele com certeza já tinha companhia garantida.

Até aquele ano.

Aquele era o _primeiro dia dos namorados_ em que Baekhyun estava sozinho e, por isso, Chanyeol não sabia o que deveria fazer quando o Byun surgiu em sua porta, um bico manhoso em seus lábios por seus planos terem sido cancelados graças ao infortúnio de estar solteiro.

— O que você faz aqui? — Chanyeol questionou, olhando-o com cuidado. — É dia dos namorados.

— E eu pareço alguém que tem um namorado para você? — Baekhyun devolveu, empurrando-o com seu corpo para ganhar passagem para o apartamento. Chanyeol deixou que o amigo entrasse e se fizesse confortável, fechando a porta às suas costas. — Isso _nunca_ aconteceu antes!

Chanyeol bem sabia — estivera lá em todos os relacionamentos do Byun e até mesmo o ajudara a decidir alguns lugares para onde levar seus parceiros em datas como aquela. Não estava acostumado à ideia de que Baekhyun passaria aquele dia consigo; o que poderia lhe ofertar? Já estavam velhos demais para que sugerisse que fizessem um campeonato de videogame como faziam quando tinham doze anos de idade?

Enquanto pensava a respeito do problema que estava à sua frente, Baekhyun já fizera de seu sofá o lugar no qual passaria o restante da tarde com suas lamúrias.

Empurrou as pernas do mais velho para o lado para que conseguisse espaço no móvel, mas não adiantou muito, uma vez que Baekhyun tornou a colocá-las em seu colo dessa vez. O Byun mantinha o biquinho em seus lábios, como se esperasse que Chanyeol fizesse alguma coisa para resolver seu problema – o que Chanyeol _adoraria_ ser capaz, mas não seria possível sem que estragasse seu segredo no meio do caminho.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, aproveitando a companhia. Depois de tantos anos conhecendo um ao outro, momentos como aqueles eram confortáveis para ambos, como jamais seria caso fosse com qualquer outra pessoa. O silêncio falava por eles como se não precisassem de palavras, como se seus olhares transmitissem o suficiente.

Às vezes, era o que acontecia.

Não durou muito, uma vez que Baekhyun se cansou da posição em que estava e inverteu seu corpo no sofá, deitando a cabeça no colo de Chanyeol e buscando pela mão do mais novo para que ganhasse algum cafuné. O Park sabia o quão manhoso Baekhyun conseguia ser quando queria, e esse era um _daqueles_ momentos.

— Dá para acreditar que essa é a _primeira vez_ em anos que eu estou sozinho no dia dos namorados? — Baekhyun o questionou, retomando o assunto inicial. — Eu nem sei o que é suposto fazer sozinho nesse dia!

Chanyeol sabia porque conseguia contar nos dedos os dias dos namorados que passou acompanhado de alguém. Contudo, _é claro_ que Baekhyun não tinha interesse em seu ritual de comédias românticas pelo dia todo, entusiasmado demais com a vida como era para perder um dia inteiro em frente à televisão como o Park fazia.

Essa era mais uma das diferenças entre ambos que fazia Chanyeol questionar o universo concedendo a sintonia que possuíam. Baekhyun tinha grandes planos depois da escola, comentando sobre seu desejo em modelar e fazer sucesso dessa maneira. Chanyeol, por outro lado, estaria feliz com um emprego que fosse suficiente para pagar suas contas no final do mês e garantir-lhe um pouquinho de estabilidade.

Sempre apoiara os sonhos de seu melhor amigo, entretanto; ajudou Baekhyun durante os anos de faculdade a encontrar trabalhos como modelo, qualquer coisa que o fizesse ser reconhecido no meio para que ganhasse outros trabalhos. Depois de algum tempo, o esforço de ambos começou a render frutos com o mais velho sendo chamado para algumas campanhas menores, mas que eram o bastante para que fosse um nome razoavelmente conhecido na internet.

Baekhyun, é claro, não estava satisfeito com o lhe fora ofertado até então, e tinha certeza que conseguiria conquistar o mundo em breve – e Chanyeol estaria lá para bater palmas quando isso acontecesse.

— A gente poderia assistir uns filmes — Chanyeol propôs, ciente que sua proposta seria recusada em breve. — Posso até fazer pipoca com manteiga para você.

— Mas isso significa aceitar a _derrota_! — Baekhyun grunhiu. — Eu tenho certeza que a Wendy vai sair para a balada, só porque agora está solteira, e você quer que eu fique aqui assistindo filmes?

— Então... Você quer ir para a balada também? — Chanyeol arriscou. Wendy era a ex-namorada de Baekhyun com quem terminara há poucas semanas, e que sabia ainda ser um assunto sensível.

— Não, eu terminei um namoro há duas semanas! — Baekhyun devolveu. — Você é meu melhor amigo, Chanyeol, é esperado que você tenha soluções para os meus problemas!

Chanyeol realmente desejava ter a solução para aquele problema porque Baekhyun, uma vez que estava chateado com algo, se tornava _insuportável_ reclamando até que o problema fosse resolvido. Contudo, continuava a recusar todas as propostas que lhe colocava à mesa, encontrando um empecilho em cada uma. O mais novo começava a se ver de mãos atadas quando uma ideia passou por sua cabeça.

Não faria mal algum, pensou. Eram bons amigos e estava só tentando encontrar paz para sua cabeça, o que não iria acontecer enquanto Baekhyun continuasse em seu apartamento reclamando sobre estar sozinho na data mais romântica do ano. 

— Então vamos sair, eu e você — Chanyeol propôs, parando de afagar o cabelo alheio e fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos de repente para encará-lo. — Como um encontro. É dia dos namorados.

Passou um minuto completo até que Baekhyun conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação em seu rosto. Em um primeiro momento, foi o choque que lhe recebeu, seguido pela expressão confusa e, por fim, pela risada alta que escapou por seus lábios. Chanyeol fez o seu melhor para não se sentir ofendido com aquela risada, ainda que fosse seu som favorito no mundo.

Era _tão_ estranho assim para Baekhyun que saíssem em um encontro juntos para que risse daquela maneira?

— Você não quer ficar aqui, assistindo filme comigo, também não quer ir para a balada, o que eu particularmente agradeço — Chanyeol tornou a falar. — E eu não estou a fim de ficar ouvindo as suas lamúrias, então vamos comemorar o dia dos namorados juntos. Amanhã a gente ri disso como sempre e acabou.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — Baekhyun respondeu, se sentando no sofá para encarar o amigo de um jeito mais apropriado. — É _dia dos namorados_ . Você é meu _melhor amigo_.

— E estou fazendo o meu papel impedindo que você desperdice a data inteira em autopiedade no meu sofá — Chanyeol reiterou. — Vamos, eu deixo você escolher onde iremos também. Sei que você não é fácil de agradar, então vamos fazer tudo do seu jeito.

Chanyeol se levantou do sofá, caminhando em direção a seu quarto para trocar de roupa. O clima do lado de fora de seu apartamento estava com certeza mais frio por conta da estação, e já conseguia sentir seu corpo reclamando por abandonar o aquecedor, mas o que não fazia por Baekhyun, afinal de contas?

O Byun permaneceu em seu sofá, olhando-o se afastar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e um olhar confuso. Ainda não havia entendido de onde viera a proposta repentina de Chanyeol, mas não iria reclamar. A companhia de seu melhor amigo era sua preferida entre qualquer outra – e não à toa o escolhera para esse dia, já que não tinha com quem passá-lo em seu sentido literal –, mas não esperava que ele fizesse isso por si.

Em todos os anos de amizade que tinham, Chanyeol continuava a surpreendê-lo.

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun o chamou, esperando que o mais novo colocasse a cabeça para fora do quarto. Seus ombros desnudos indicavam que ainda estava trocando de roupa para que saíssem quando foi atendê-lo. — Obrigado por fazer isso por mim. Você é o melhor amigo do mundo inteiro!

Chanyeol deu um sorriso de canto seguido de um rolar de olhos pela animação expressa pelo mais velho e voltou para o quarto, terminando de vestir as roupas que havia escolhido. Baekhyun precisava _mesmo_ considerá-lo seu melhor amigo do mundo inteiro por tudo o que estava fazendo por ele e, de quebra, por estar convencendo seu coração de que aquilo _não era_ um encontro de verdade.

Era dia dos namorados e iria em um encontro com seu melhor amigo em busca unicamente de um pouco de paz para sua cabeça e, por que não, um pouquinho de diversão também. Não havia nada demais no que estavam fazendo e, no dia seguinte, tudo voltaria ao normal.

Ou era o que Chanyeol esperava que acontecesse.

**> >><<<**

Chanyeol se arrependia um pouco de deixar a decisão nas mãos de Baekhyun.

Escolhera deixar tudo por conta do melhor amigo porque sabia que nada era bom o bastante para Byun Baekhyun, que buscava sempre o melhor para si mesmo. Contudo, não imaginava que essa também seria a razão pela qual estariam perambulando pelo centro da cidade em busca de um lugar para que comessem porque _nada_ era bom o bastante.

Após deixarem seu apartamento em um _Uber_ chamado pelo mais velho, Chanyeol imaginou diversos cenários nos quais estaria com Baekhyun e rodeados de outros casais. Imaginou também cenários onde não tinha certeza sobre como deveria se portar porque aquele não era um _encontro_ qualquer, era seu melhor amigo e precisava tomar cuidado com a maneira como agia ao redor dele.

Pensou em diversas coisas – desde restaurantes a uma ida no cinema, de um parque de diversões a uma caminhada pelo parque, ainda que atividades ao ar livre não fossem _mesmo_ o forte do mais velho. Nada lhe aterrorizara mais do que a ideia de estar em um cinema escuro com o melhor amigo, uma vez que todos os filmes eram românticos demais em comemoração à data, e porque o clima amoroso não faria bem à sua cabeça.

Contudo, depois de estar andando há vinte minutos sem que nada agradasse Baekhyun, Chanyeol estaria aceitando até mesmo o mais romântico e meloso dos filmes para que não precisasse ficar no frio como estavam.

O Byun não parecia incomodado, satisfeito com seu narizinho escondido no cachecol que usava, enquanto Chanyeol o seguia sem qualquer outra opção. Baekhyun tagarelava a respeito dos lugares por onde passavam, animando-se de repente com algo que via para que, em seguida, encontrasse um defeito no local e o descartasse como havia feito com inúmeros antes.

O Park já não sabia bem o que deveria fazer para que o amigo escolhesse _um_ lugar que fosse.

Escolheu abstrair-se das escolhas de Baekhyun e observar por conta própria; talvez encontrasse algo que era a cara de seu amigo e pudesse sugerir, algo que não tenha passado pelos olhos observadores do mais velho. Conhecia-o como conhecia a si mesmo, não era impossível que conhecesse também seu gosto para que uma sugestão sua não fosse aprovado, tinha quase certeza.

Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, nada parecia bom o bastante em sua própria mente. Vira alguns restaurantes, mas sabia que Baekhyun não gostava daquele tipo de comida; vira alguns bares espalhados pelas esquinas, mas o Byun não era fã de lugares movimentados e barulhentos, não em datas como aquela. Vira um cinema retrô com alguns filmes em cartaz que _talvez_ pudessem lhe interessar, mas...

O puxão que recebeu em seu braço fez com que se desequilibrasse na rua, esforçando-se para recuperar seu equilíbrio e se esquecesse dos filmes que havia acabado de ler. Antes que pudesse reclamar com Baekhyun pela maneira como o puxou, o amigo apontou para um estabelecimento que ainda não havia visto com um grande sorriso em seus lábios. 

Aquele sorriso mexia com seu coração de uma maneira que Chanyeol ainda não havia aprendido a superar, mas se esforçou em olhar para o estabelecimento ao invés de olhar para Baekhyun. O lugar, contudo, lhe surpreendeu de uma maneira não tão positiva. Transparecia clara elegância e _quase_ lhe fazia ter certeza apenas de olhar que não tinham dinheiro para bancá-lo mesmo que se juntassem.

Baekhyun não parecia ter se atentado a esses detalhes pois continuava sorrindo em sua direção como se esperasse que o parabenizasse por seu achado. Chanyeol o olhou de volta, tentando entender se o amigo estava brincando consigo ou não. Quando o chamou para que saíssem juntos e passassem o dia dos namorados um com o outro, não estava pensando em falência.

— Baekhyun... Eu tenho certeza que você merece _o melhor_ que o mundo tem a oferecer e eu jamais lhe deixaria pensar o contrário — Chanyeol começou a falar, de maneira cautelosa —, mas você já parou para pensar que se a gente comer aqui, vamos sobreviver de miojo o resto do mês?

O Byun riu abertamente com o comentário do amigo, puxando-o para mais perto do restaurante. Foi então que Chanyeol se deu conta de que havia uma placa à porta indicando a promoção do local para o dia dos namorados. O restaurante estava concedendo 50% de desconto para todos os casais que viessem jantar em suas dependências, como uma maneira de celebrar a data mais apaixonada do ano.

— E você imagina que eu não sei disso? — Baekhyun o cutucou. — Isso aqui é um grande achado!

Ainda assim, algo não conectava na cabeça de Chanyeol como deveria. 

— Sim, Baekhyun, mas... Aqui diz para casais — reforçou. — Até a última vez que eu chequei, não éramos um.

_Infelizmente_ , completou em sua cabeça. Algumas coisas seu amigo não precisava ouvir.

— Mas eles não sabem disso, sabem? — Baekhyun sussurrou ao se aproximar de si, com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. — Nós podemos fingir sermos um casal essa noite só para que tenhamos essa experiência! Você acha que poderemos voltar a um lugar como esse tão em breve para que desperdicemos a chance?

Chanyeol ainda não via aquilo com o melhor dos olhares, mas seu amigo estava animado demais com a própria ideia para que o desanimasse. Baekhyun tinha em seus lábios o mesmo sorriso que lhe convencia a fazer qualquer coisa para que permanecesse daquele jeito, até mesmo ideias malucas como aquelas que traziam sérias consequências para um coração já fraco como o seu.

— Além do mais, nós estamos em um _encontro_ ! — Baekhyun reforçou. — E eu mereço o melhor encontro _do mundo,_ assim como você, então vamos!

Chanyeol cansou de oferecer resistência e acabou aceitando o proposto pelo amigo. Com um suspiro, entraram no estabelecimento, cumprimentando o _maitre_ que veio atendê-los. Não tinham qualquer reserva feita, mas deram sorte o suficiente para que algumas mesas estivessem disponíveis e foram levados até uma delas pelo funcionário.

O Byun segurou sua mão no decorrer do caminho, causando em seu coração um solavanco que não podia ser normal. Chanyeol engoliu em seco, aceitando o carinho do mais velho porque se recordou de que precisavam parecer um casal para que aceitassem sua permanência. Sabia que restaurantes como aqueles eram muito procurados e não podiam dar qualquer brecha para que desconfiassem deles, uma vez que não tinham mesmo dinheiro para pagar por mais do que a metade do preço.

O cardápio lhes deu ainda mais certeza de que o fingimento era uma ótima ideia naquele caso, e que deveriam continuar com ele caso quisessem sair dali sem ter que lavar os pratos da noite inteira.

— Eu nunca vim em um lugar como esse — Baekhyun comentou enquanto selecionava seu favorito entre os pratos apresentados. — Nem mesmo no meu namoro mais duradouro, que certamente valeria a pena vir em um lugar mais chique.

— Eu nunca nem passei pelas portas de um lugar assim — Chanyeol concordou. O cardápio era bem apresentado e lhe dava vontade de testar tudo que fosse possível, pela fome que descobrira ter ao olhar para tantos nomes de comida. 

— Agora que estamos aqui, nós vamos aproveitar, certo? — Baekhyun piscou em sua direção. — Podemos pedir vinho também!

O Byun estava animado com as possibilidades que se abriam à sua frente e Chanyeol o deixou sonhar da maneira como gostaria. O lugar era aconchegante e não faria mal algum tomarem uma ou duas taças de vinho, já que voltariam para casa de _Uber_ , da mesma maneira que chegaram até ali. Até mesmo a música ambiente do local era propícia para um pouquinho de vinho.

Quando um garçom veio atendê-los, Baekhyun deu o melhor de seus sorrisos ao dizer os pratos que escolheram e, em seguida, uniu mais uma vez sua mão à de Chanyeol, que estava disposta na mesa. Chanyeol olhou desde as mãos unidas ao sorriso no rosto do garçom ao vê-los dessa maneira e agradeceu-o conforme se afastava com seus pedidos.

— Você é bom nisso — Chanyeol pontuou, colocando as mãos em seu colo quando Baekhyun soltou seus dedos.

— Bom em que? — O Byun não havia entendido. — Em... Demonstrar carinho?

Chanyeol deu de ombros. O amigo era alguém bastante carinhoso, isso era inegável; talvez por isso as pessoas gostassem tanto de estar em sua companhia, talvez por isso Baekhyun fosse tão querido por todos que conheciam. Chanyeol não tinha a mesma facilidade que o rapaz apresentava, então tudo aquilo ainda era _um pouquinho_ estranho para ele.

Não porque era Baekhyun – era seu melhor amigo e estava acostumado a demonstrar o quanto gostava dele, mas porque _aquela situação_ fazia uma leve bagunça com sua cabeça. Gostaria de permanecer o mais neutro que fosse possível para que, no dia seguinte, não houvesse tantas lembranças assim para visitar.

— A Wendy não gostava muito quando eu demonstrava carinho desse jeito, em público — Baekhyun tornou a falar, mas não parecia trazer qualquer ressentimento em sua voz — mas você é meu melhor amigo, não é? Nós podemos tudo um com outro!

Se ele tivesse ao menos uma _ideia_ do que fazia consigo todas as vezes em que falava dessa maneira, talvez repensasse um pouco sua afirmação.

Entretanto, Chanyeol lhe deu um sorriso e um aceno em confirmação. A ideia de saírem em um encontro fora sua para animar seu melhor amigo, e Baekhyun parecia estar até mesmo bem mais animado do que estivera em seu apartamento. O amigo não estava mais se recordando de seu término com o mesmo brilho triste em seus olhos, e estava empolgado com a ideia de serem um _casal falso_ por uma noite.

Chanyeol também poderia se acostumar a essa situação.

Seus pratos chegaram alguns minutos depois que começaram uma discussão acalorada a respeito de Jogos Vorazes. Baekhyun era um ferrenho defensor de Peeta Mellark e, embora Chanyeol não discordasse que o garoto do pão sofrera muito mais do que deveria durante a revolução, gostava de recordá-lo que Gale não era _tão_ ruim assim quanto Baekhyun o enxergava.

Não se importava tanto com essas coisas, a bem da verdade, eram só livros para ele e tudo bem se alguns personagens de quem gostava fossem odiados por todo o _fandom_. Contudo, Baekhyun levava bastante a sério, e Chanyeol gostava de vê-lo energético defendendo seus pontos de vista como se a vida de alguém dependesse do quanto estivesse certo em alguma discussão.

Interromperam seus dizeres apenas para agradecer mais uma vez ao garçom que lhes atendera, e o mais velho tornou a expor seu ponto de vista entre uma garfada e outra em seu nhoque.

— O Gale não merece piedade nenhuma! — Baekhyun reclamou. — Você sabe que foi ideia dele aquele negócio com a bomba atrasada, não é? Sabe que a morte da Prim tem dedo dele, não é?

— Nós não podemos atestar que sim porque pode _não ter sido_ uma decisão dele — Chanyeol o recordou — embora, sim, ele tenha concordado com aquela ideia porque era uma guerra.

— Ele é um babaca — Baekhyun declarou. — Katniss se esforçou tanto para manter a irmã segura para vir um idiota como aquele e fazer merda _bem no finalzinho_.

— Talvez ele pense a próprio respeito igual a você — Chanyeol comentou, bebendo um pouco do vinho em sua taça. — Ele se isolou no Distrito Dois, não foi?

— Não fez mais que a obrigação dele — Baekhyun bufou. — Ao menos a Katniss e o Peeta conseguiram encontrar um pouco de paz juntos depois. Passaram por tanta coisa naquele livro que mereciam.

Chanyeol não podia discordar, afinal uma das muitas coisas que tinham em comum em relação a Jogos Vorazes era o casal favorito de ambos, Peeta e Katniss. A garota em chamas era sua personagem favorita e gostava do destino que havia ganho, depois de tantas lutas e tantas perdas que foram enfrentadas.

Continuaram o jantar em um breve silêncio, em seguida, já que Baekhyun cansara do assunto. Chanyeol aproveitou o momento para admirá-lo enquanto estava distraído observando o ambiente ao redor de ambos; Baekhyun trazia o rubor em suas bochechas graças ao clima do lado de fora e o aquecedor do restaurante, seus cabelos estavam bonitos em um penteado despojado e o sorriso constante em seus lábios só o deixava ainda mais bonito que já era. 

Um sorriso também surgiu em seus lábios por ver o amigo feliz. Depois de vê-lo reclamando consigo em seu apartamento, não imaginara que seria tão _fácil_ deixá-lo feliz daquela maneira como um prato caríssimo de nhoque e uma discussão sobre um de seus livros favoritos era capaz de fazer. Baekhyun parecia complicado _demais_ em alguns momentos, mas incrivelmente fácil de ser desvendado em outros.

E Chanyeol se orgulhava em dizer que nunca houve um momento que não soubesse desvendá-lo.

— Acha que todos estão acreditando que nós somos um casal? — O Byun perguntou de repente, olhando-o com aquele brilho maroto em seus olhos de como sempre fazia quando estava pronto para aprontar alguma coisa.

— Não demos qualquer motivo para que não — Chanyeol deu de ombros. — Na verdade, acho que demonstramos mais afeto que alguns casais ao nosso redor.

Baekhyun riu, tendo que concordar com o amigo após uma breve olhadela; apesar de ser dia dos namorados e aquela ser uma data para romances, alguns casais pareciam tão distantes uns dos outros enquanto jantavam sem olharem para o rosto alheio que sequer pareciam ser um casal. Embora Chanyeol fosse apenas seu melhor amigo, era inegável que transmitiam mais afeto do que _aqueles_ casais.

— Eles deveriam aprender conosco, então — Baekhyun brincou. — Me dê a sua mão!

Chanyeol estendeu a mão em direção a do mais velho, olhando-o de maneira suspeita. Baekhyun aproximou sua cadeira da mesa antes de apanhar a taça de Chanyeol e entregá-la na mão estendida, apanhando a sua própria em seguida. Não demorou para que o Park entendesse onde Baekhyun gostaria de chegar e entrelaçassem suas mãos antes de bebericar do vinho em suas respectivas taças.

Por pouco não fizeram uma grande bagunça na mesa de jantar, mas até mesmo as manchas de vinho na toalha seriam de menos com o riso que Baekhyun tinha. Chanyeol sorriu de volta, sentando-se direito em sua cadeira após deixar a taça à mesa. 

— Você é mesmo _tão_ romântico, eu nunca vi esses clichês em _todos_ os filmes de romance possível — Chanyeol zombou do amigo.

— Você fala como se não gostasse! Já assistiu ao catálogo de romance inteirinho da _Netflix_. — Baekhyun o acusou. Chanyeol não tinha uma resposta para aquilo porque, bem, era verdade.

Um homem tem direito a seus gostos pessoais.

Após terminarem o jantar, pediram a conta ao garçom que os tinha atendido antes. Duas taças de vinho depois e Baekhyun era uma pessoa completamente diferente; sempre fora mais fraco para álcool do que o mais novo, e Chanyeol estava acostumado à ideia de ter que cuidar de um Baekhyun zonzo depois. Acompanharam o garçom até o caixa para que pudessem pagar pelo que fora consumido.

O Byun estava agarrado a seu braço enquanto esperavam a moça que estava no caixa computar a conta de ambos, o rosto manhoso encostado em seu corpo, com os olhos quase fechados. Chanyeol o sustentava com cuidado, apanhando sua carteira para que pagasse pelo consumo; Baekhyun lhe daria sua parte quando voltasse do estado manhoso em que o álcool o colocara. 

— Vocês são muito fofos juntos — a moça do caixa os elogiou com um sorriso bonito. — Faz algum tempo que não vemos por aqui um casal que _realmente_ pareça gostar um do outro como vocês.

Chanyeol sentiu o gosto amargo da mentira em sua boca, mas sorriu em agradecimento à gentileza que receberam. Talvez ela só estivesse dizendo aquilo porque era protocolo, e dissesse isso a todos os casais que passavam por ali. Talvez ela só estivesse querendo ser gentil e ocupar o silêncio que ficou no tempo em que esperou para que pudesse pagar. Talvez ela nem mesmo pensasse aquilo de fato.

Não mudava, contudo, o aperto em seu peito pelo elogio que nunca seria verdadeiro, porque Baekhyun não lhe via _dessa_ forma. O amigo havia aproveitado o encontro falso de ambos para levar a um nível além apenas para que pudessem comer bem pela metade do preço, nada além disso. Baekhyun o encarava como seu melhor amigo, e Chanyeol havia aceitado bem o cargo que a vida lhe dera.

Contudo, a maneira como Baekhyun o abraçava de lado enquanto esperavam pelo Uber, olhando para cima para que visse o sorriso bobo em seus lábios, associado ao elogio que receberam da moça do restaurante, não ajudava em nada a acalmar o coração inquieto em seu peito. 

_Bela ideia que você teve, Chanyeol_ , pensou consigo mesmo. _Parabéns mesmo_.

**> >><<<**

Chanyeol esperava que seu _encontro_ com Baekhyun tivesse sido suficiente para animar seu amigo e não voltar a vê-lo em sua porta tão cedo, mas o som de sua campainha lhe fez pensar que talvez estivesse errado.

Era cedo _demais_ para que qualquer um estivesse em sua porta, ainda mais se tratando de um sábado de manhã. Estava cansado depois de trabalhar por toda semana, e queria um pouquinho de sossego naquele fim de semana, não era como se estivesse pedindo demais. Chanyeol tinha certeza que era um pedido mais do que justo.

Contudo, não parecia ser o mesmo pensamento de quem continuamente tocava sua campainha, como se retirar o dedo dela fosse uma tarefa complicada demais.

Arrastou-se para fora da cama resmungando e praguejando contra as próximas cinco gerações de quem quer que fosse. Seus olhos mal abriam graças ao sono que ainda o possuía, o que causou alguns esbarrões contra as paredes de seu apartamento até que alcançasse a sala de estar. Parou, por um momento, certificando-se de que seu centro de equilíbrio havia sido restaurado.

A última coisa que precisava era quebrar as coisas que havia conquistado em seu apartamento por alguém que ainda sequer sabia de quem se tratava.

Com um suspiro, caminhou em direção à porta de entrada, questionando em sua mente se havia agendado alguma entrega para aquela manhã e havia se esquecido. Nada vinha à sua mente, então questionou-se se poderia ser alguma surpresa de seus amigos ou algo que Baekhyun tenha arranjado para agradecê-lo pelo encontro que tiveram no dia dos namorados.

O Park esperava muito que não fosse essa a questão porque seria _deprimente_ – o rapaz apaixonado pelo melhor amigo recebendo um agrado por ter ido a um encontro que sequer poderia ser considerado real.

Embora dias tenham se passado, Chanyeol ainda não havia conseguido se esquecer por completo do que viveram naquele dia dos namorados. Não havia conseguido tirar de sua mente o que a moça do caixa havia lhe dito, sobre como pareciam um ótimo casal e o quão apaixonados soavam, ainda que essa não fosse uma verdade nem mesmo de longe. Havia tentado – e _muito_ – mas sem qualquer tipo de sucesso.

Havia imaginado que não causaria qualquer mal tentar animar Baekhyun em um dia que parecia importante para o mais velho e ele estava para baixo, mas não tinha calculado os estragos com os quais teria que lidar em seguida. Seu coração continuamente persistia em dar-lhe esperanças que Chanyeol sabia que eram vãs demais para que se agarrasse nelas e, ainda assim, não conseguia interromper a si mesmo.

Talvez aquela não tenha sido _mesmo_ a mais inteligente de suas ideias, mas não é como se houvesse algo que pudesse fazer agora. Não diria a Baekhyun que seu desânimo nos dias seguintes era graças a seu coração que não entendia que havia feito apenas uma boa ação para seu melhor amigo, e não dado início a um relacionamento ao qual esperava há anos, tampouco lhe confessaria seus sentimentos depois de tanto tempo guardando-os a sete chaves. 

Chanyeol apenas continuaria seguindo sua vida como havia feito até então. Já havia superado há muito tempo a fase de corações partidos, poderia superar dessa vez também.

E teria sido _muito_ mais fácil não fosse Baekhyun quem estivesse em sua porta naquele momento.

O Byun passou por si como um furacão, sem nem mesmo cumprimentá-lo quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com seu melhor amigo ali. Baekhyun não se preocupou em dizer do que se tratava, se era algo bom ou ruim, apenas passou por si e caminhou em direção a seu sofá, jogando-se ali como se fosse sua casa também. E, embora Chanyeol se recordasse em dizer ao amigo que ele poderia se sentir em casa todas as vezes em que o visitasse, não era _isso_ o que tinha em mente. 

— Não precisa se preocupar em me explicar o que está havendo — Chanyeol comentou fechando a porta às suas costas e olhando para o amigo em confusão. — No seu tempo, como sempre.

Baekhyun ergueu apenas o rosto por cima do encosto do sofá e presenteou o amigo com um grande sorriso, aberto e radiante como sempre fazia com que Chanyeol suspirasse. Seja lá o que havia acontecido para que Baekhyun estivesse agindo daquela maneira, com certeza havia sido alguma coisa boa, então não precisava se preocupar com nada além de sua curiosidade.

E com o sono que ainda sentia e não o tornava preparado para uma descarga energética do mais velho.

— Chanyeol, você não tem _ideia_ do quanto isso é incrível! — Baekhyun festejou. — Eu recebi uma ligação hoje cedo, eu _quase_ a perdi porque era tão cedo que pensei em ignorá-la e continuar dormindo.

— E o que era de tão importante? — Quis saber o mais novo. Caminhou em direção ao amigo, sentando-se no encosto lateral do sofá, e mantendo seu olhar focado no mais velho. Baekhyun mantinha o sorriso em seu rosto, ainda que não lhe dissesse o que se passava por sua mente, e sua curiosidade estava começando a incomodá-lo. 

— Algumas fotos nossas foram parar na internet, de alguma maneira, enquanto estávamos naquele restaurante — Baekhyun começou a explicar, sentando-se de maneira mais confortável para que continuasse a conversa com o amigo. Embora o sorriso continuasse em seu rosto, havia também um semblante mais sério enquanto começava a pincelar os fatos mais importantes. — Você sabe que eu estou há alguns anos tentando essa carreira de modelo, certo? Algumas pessoas já me conhecem e podem ter sido elas as responsáveis por colocarem a gente na internet.

Chanyeol não havia visto qualquer uma dessas fotos até então, e Baekhyun não as mencionara, se tinha conhecimento a respeito delas, nas conversas anteriores que tiveram. O mais velho lhe estendeu o celular e o apanhou, passando por todas as fotos na galeria do amigo. Eram fotos de diversos momentos do jantar, desde quando estavam apenas conversando, ao brinde que fizeram e até mesmo enquanto esperavam pelo _Uber_ para que fossem para casa.

O Park não precisava nem um pouco daquelas imagens como um lembrete do que acontecera naquele dia — sua mente fazia o trabalho _muito bem_ sozinha em recordá-lo.

Algumas fotos traziam comentários atrelados a elas, pessoas dizendo sobre como eram bonitinhos juntos, sobre como esse _novo namorado de Byun Baekhyun_ combinava com ele e coisas do tipo. Algumas até mesmo pareciam saber sobre como eram amigos porque alegavam já conhecê-lo antes por já o terem visto com Baekhyun, e sobre como o amor surgindo de uma amizade tornava-os ainda mais lindos.

Chanyeol não tinha muita certeza se era bom que continuasse a ler aquilo.

— Isso causou algum problema na sua carreira? — Chanyeol quis saber. — Eu deveria ficar preocupado quanto a isso?

Ao contrário do que esperava, Baekhyun negou suas suposições, seu sorriso crescendo ainda mais se fosse possível.

— Essas fotos, na verdade, abriram uma _grande_ porta para a minha carreira — Baekhyun explicou. — A ligação que recebi essa manhã foi de uma grande agência. Eles disseram que estão com uma campanha publicitária para ser lançada em prol da diversidade, e imaginaram que nós dois seríamos um ótimo casal para representar a campanha!

O que Baekhyun havia acabado de dizer parecia fazer grande sentido em sua cabeça, ainda mais pela animação que havia colocado naquelas palavras, mas na de Chanyeol ainda não havia feito o _click_. Uma campanha publicitária queria ambos em suas fotos porque pareciam um casal apaixonado e imaginavam que seria o melhor golpe publicitário que poderiam encontrar. 

Mas não eram um casal. Chanyeol e Baekhyun _não eram_ um casal.

— Mas... Eles não sabem que nós não somos um casal de verdade — Chanyeol presumiu. — Você não lhes contou.

Foi o primeiro momento em que viu o sorriso de seu amigo vacilar, embora essa de longe nunca tenha sido sua intenção. Baekhyun não havia contado às pessoas que o contataram que não eram um casal porque isso acabaria com as chances que havia acabado de ganhar, algo que certamente levaria sua carreira a um nível em que ainda não havia chegado. Entendia completamente os motivos para que o amigo não tenha lhe contado.

Isso, entretanto, não mudava o fato de que seu coração talvez não entendesse tão bem quanto seu cérebro estava se esforçando para conseguir.

— Eu não contei a eles — Baekhyun confirmou. — Mas... Eu posso, se isso não for algo que você se sente confortável em fazer. Eu...

— Não, está tudo bem — Chanyeol o interrompeu. — É uma grande chance para que você consiga decolar sua carreira, e é importante que estejamos como um casal para que isso aconteça, certo?

Baekhyun assentiu. 

— Então é isso? Nós vamos fingir ser um casal a partir de agora? — Chanyeol verbalizou o que se passava em sua cabeça, na esperança de que aquilo começasse a fazer mais sentido também. 

Que começasse a soar _real_.

— Se você não se incomodar com isso — Baekhyun concordou. — Eu sei que é demais, sabe? Você é meu melhor amigo, mas isso significa criar uma mentira e _mantê-la_ Deus sabe por quanto tempo, e eu tenho ciência do quanto é pedir isso.

— Você mesmo acabou de dizer o porquê de eu fazer isso com você — Chanyeol o respondeu, deslizando de onde estava para o sofá para que pudesse se aproximar do amigo. — Você é meu melhor amigo. Não tem nada que eu não possa fazer para que dê tudo certo para você.

Baekhyun voltou a sorrir ao ouvi-lo, murmurando um agradecimento baixinho. Chanyeol devolveu o gesto, permitindo que seu rosto também estampasse um sorriso; sabia que aquilo era mais do que qualquer coisa que já havia feito por Baekhyun antes, em todos os anos em que se conheciam, mas não estava sequer arrependido de ter concordado.

A carreira que buscava construir era importante para Baekhyun, e o Park prometeu a si mesmo, quando começou a ajudá-lo, que o veria alcançar seus sonhos e se esforçaria o necessário para que isso acontecesse. Um pouquinho de fingimento por mais tempo do que esperava não era _tão_ ruim assim.

— Se você conhecer alguém de quem goste _mesmo_ nesse intervalo de tempo que estivermos _juntos_ — Baekhyun abriu as aspas com as mãos no _juntos_ , — você sabe que nós terminamos essa coisa na hora, certo? Eu não vou ser um impeditivo na sua vida, eu quero que você seja feliz também.

Se Baekhyun desconfiasse de que não havia espaço para mais ninguém em sua vida que ele já não tivesse ocupado por conta própria, quem sabe suas palavras teriam sido outras. Por mais que Chanyeol tentasse dar a alguém o espaço que Baekhyun possuía em seu coração, nunca funcionou, porque continuava a procurar pelo mais velho em todas as pessoas com quem saía. 

Seu coração havia escolhido o dono a quem queria pertencer, e o Park aprendeu a lidar com isso. 

— Está tudo bem, a gente sabe quem tem mais facilidade em arranjar namoros aqui — Chanyeol brincou com ele. — Agora você precisa me explicar melhor essa ligação. Não pode chegar no meu apartamento essas horas da manhã e não me explicar tudo em detalhes, primeira regra desse relacionamento.

— Nós estamos _namorando_ faz cinco minutos e você já criou _regras_! — Baekhyun riu, seu corpo se inclinando em direção ao de Chanyeol conforme o som escapava por seus lábios. — Você é impossível, Park Chanyeol.

— E, se não for eu a colocar regras em você, Byun Baekhyun, ambos sabemos a catástrofe que vai acontecer — Chanyeol devolveu, empurrando-o de volta para a posição em que estava.

O mais velho não tentou defender a si mesmo, apenas acomodou-se melhor em seu pedaço do sofá e começou a falar a respeito da ligação que recebera. Contou sobre como esperara por isso há anos e como não imaginava que a mentirinha deles conseguiria lhe render o que seus anos de esforço não conseguiram até então, e o quanto estava animado por isso. 

Chanyeol ouviu cada palavra, assentindo nos momentos certos para que o Byun continuasse a falar, usando desse momento para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Baekhyun estava bem com a ideia de fingirem um namoro, e o Park tinha certeza de que conseguiria aceitar isso melhor também, assim que todo seu corpo estivesse plenamente acordado e funcional.

Por enquanto... Bastava que confiasse em sua mente para racionalizar que aquele era apenas um plano para que Baekhyun conseguisse a carreira que tanto ansiava, e para que Chanyeol pudesse vê-lo alcançar seus sonhos, exatamente como era seu desejo há anos. Estavam em um namoro de mentirinha por quanto tempo fosse necessário mantê-lo e, quem sabe, talvez conseguissem se divertir com isso também.

Talvez boas coisas surgissem em situações como aquelas, em que algumas mentiras eram necessárias e sobre as quais ninguém jamais poderia saber. Talvez algo bom acontecesse no meio do caminho e ambos encontrassem a felicidade da maneira que lhes fora destinada, ao lado um do outro ou não.

Chanyeol só podia pagar para ver.

**> >><<<**

Quando concordou com a ideia de namorar seu melhor amigo, mesmo que de mentirinha, Chanyeol não esperava a dor de cabeça que recebeu em troca.

Baekhyun estava confiante de que a ideia daria certo contanto que aplicassem os esforços certos e, por isso, estava também um _pé no saco_ com medo de que qualquer coisa pudesse dar errado. Chanyeol não achava que era necessário que se preocupassem tão cedo com o que precisavam fazer – quão complicado seria namorar uma pessoa? –, mas o Byun estava encontrando problemas onde nem mesmo existiam.

E Chanyeol soube que teriam um _longo_ sábado.

Convencer Baekhyun de que _não precisavam_ ter todas as respostas para perguntas que ainda sequer foram feitas foi uma tarefa impossível, uma vez que o Byun colocou em sua cabeça que precisavam misturar suas histórias, torná-las uma só caso passassem pelo processo de questionamentos sobre como se conheceram, as coisas favoritas um do outro, coisas do tipo. Eram melhores amigos por toda sua vida, Chanyeol não imaginava que precisaria de um _questionário_ para saber sobre as coisas que Baekhyun gostava.

Contudo, aparentemente havia um código restrito a relacionamentos românticos ao qual não tivera acesso em toda sua vida porque, ao perceber pela postura de seu amigo, havia coisas que nem mesmo ele sabia a seu respeito. 

Por esse motivo, resolveu que seria muito mais benéfico para sua saúde mental que desistisse de argumentar com o amigo e seguisse o plano. Não poderia causar mal algum saber um pouco mais sobre seu melhor amigo do que já sabia e, por que não? Isso poderia uni-los mais ao término dessa odisseia, quando se juntariam aos demais amigos que tinham e ririam da história maluca em que entraram. 

Essa era a razão para estarem sentados no chão de sua sala de estar, olhando um para o outro enquanto tinham em mãos caderno e caneta para anotações possivelmente necessárias. Chanyeol sequer conseguia acreditar que havia concordado com algo do tipo, mas, se era importante para a carreira de Baekhyun, ele poderia passar por isso.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? — Questionou ao amigo mais uma vez, olhando-o batucar com a caneta contra a bochecha. 

Baekhyun ergueu os olhos de seu caderno apenas para encará-lo como se estivesse perguntando se o céu era azul ou se a água era molhada. Chanyeol deu um suspiro, ciente de que não receberia uma resposta _verbalizada_ , e voltou a olhar para seu próprio caderno. A ideia daquele exercício era reunir perguntas a respeito um do outro que imaginavam que seriam feitas em algum momento do relacionamento de ambos, para que, assim, tivessem respostas. 

Não era o maior _especialista_ em relacionamentos, então não tinha muita certeza sobre que tipo de pergunta as pessoas costumavam fazer além do óbvio sobre como se conheceram. Ninguém precisava saber a intimidade de ambos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e perguntas sobre _qual é sua cor favorita_ ou _qual restaurante que ele mais gosta_ pareciam bobas demais para que fossem levadas em consideração.

Baekhyun, por outro lado, não parecia estar tendo o mesmo problema que Chanyeol. Seu rosto demonstrava a concentração que havia reunido, o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas e a testa enrugada, assim como a mania constante de bater com a caneta no próprio rosto. Sequer havia percebido que estava com a ponta virada para cima e, por isso, havia pontinhos azuis em sua bochecha que faziam com que Chanyeol risse.

O amigo ergueu o olhar, questionando-o em silêncio o motivo das risadas. Interrompeu o som na mesma hora, meneando a cabeça em negação para que esquecesse a respeito. Contudo, sua falta de concentração parecia estar incomodando Baekhyun, pois o mais velho colocou a caneta em cima do caderno e passou a olhá-lo de maneira mais séria.

— Eu sei que você não está levando isso a sério — Baekhyun disse. — Mas a gente pode passar por qualquer coisa enquanto fizermos isso, e eu não quero que um buraco na nossa mentira seja responsável por estragar tudo.

— Eu sei — Chanyeol se apressou em dizer — eu não estava rindo por isso.

— Se no final nada disso for necessário, nós só aprendemos um pouco mais sobre o outro! — Baekhyun insistiu.

— Eu estava rindo porque tem tinta de caneta na sua bochecha — Chanyeol se explicou, percebendo que Baekhyun não o estava ouvindo para aproveitar o tempo e verbalizar sua frustração. Inclinou-se em direção ao amigo, levando o dedo até a bochecha dele e esfregando de leve a região. — Você faz a mesma coisa desde que éramos crianças.

Baekhyun perdeu as palavras que pareciam não querer parar de sair por sua boca, olhando-o de maneira surpresa. Chanyeol se questionou se havia feito alguma coisa errada para que o amigo o encarasse daquela forma, mas Baekhyun deu apenas um risinho breve, sem lhe explicar o que se passava em sua cabeça. 

— Agora é você quem está rindo do nada — Chanyeol pontuou.

— Não é nada — Baekhyun deu de ombros — é que a gente está fazendo esse questionário um para o outro e, bom... Você conhece manias minhas que meus antigos namorados não notavam. Coisas tão pequenas que só você mesmo nota.

— Isso significa que nós podemos parar com isso porque eu sei tudo sobre você? — Chanyeol arriscou, aproveitando a chance que havia recebido.

— É claro que não! — Baekhyun negou, apanhando aos risos a almofada próxima de si e jogando no amigo. — Tem _certas coisas_ que você não sabe sobre mim porque nós nunca falamos sobre isso. 

— Eu sei _tudo_ sobre você — Chanyeol desafiou. — Temos quase vinte anos de amizade. O que você pode ter me escondido por todo esse tempo?

— Talvez o fato de que o meu pescoço é a região mais sensível do meu corpo e sempre me dá um arrepio quando me beijam ali — Baekhyun deu de ombros, com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. — Ou sobre como, no sexo, eu gosto que...

— Não preciso saber disso — Chanyeol o interrompeu a tempo. — E também não acho que vão nos questionar a respeito.

— Você não tem ideia sobre como uma pessoa pública não tem qualquer tipo de privacidade — Baekhyun deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para seu caderno.

Chanyeol respirou fundo antes de fazer o mesmo. Não esperava que o amigo fosse ser tão aberto quanto a questões que nunca falaram antes, mas aquele era Baekhyun – não havia nada que pudesse inibi-lo ou envergonhá-lo de alguma maneira. Provavelmente havia tocado no assunto justamente porque sabia que Chanyeol era o mais desajeitado entre os dois, o que tinha tendência a envergonhar a si mesmo primeiro.

Ocupar sua mente com as perguntas estúpidas que vinham à sua cabeça e que possivelmente jamais responderiam era muito melhor do que imaginar como aquela frase terminaria.

Parou de contar quanto tempo passaram escrevendo perguntas até que Baekhyun largasse sua caneta novamente com um suspiro profundo. Chanyeol o olhou de relance, interrompendo seu trabalho também. O Byun estava olhando-o de volta com um breve sorriso nos lábios, o que lhe fez questionar o que se passava por sua cabeça mais uma vez.

— Acho que já temos as nossas perguntas — Baekhyun expôs. — Ao menos, eu tenho as minhas, já que eu consigo ver duas ou três no seu caderno.

— Não pode me culpar por não saber o que uma revista de fofoca quer saber sobre mim — Chanyeol se defendeu.

Baekhyun rolou os olhos, escolhendo não continuar essa conversa. Ajeitou-se melhor onde estava, usando o sofá como um encosto para suas costas enquanto Chanyeol o assistia sem dizer nada, esperando pelo momento em que seu interrogatório começaria. O Byun lhe ofereceu um breve sorriso antes de começar.

— Muito bem, como a gente se conheceu? — Baekhyun questionou. — E sobre _como_ _nos conhecemos_ é mais do que só “éramos dois moleques e éramos vizinhos”. Precisam saber como nos apaixonamos.

Um território muito delicado para que Chanyeol caminhasse desprevenido.

Engoliu em seco, ajeitando-se em seu tapete para ganhar tempo. Não tinha como contar vinte anos de história para desconhecidos dessa maneira, tampouco podia dar todos os detalhes que Baekhyun queria – porque seriam verdadeiros –, então precisava encontrar uma maneira de tornar a história crível, porém não comprometedora.

E isso já estava lhe dando dores de cabeça.

— Nós nos conhecemos quando éramos crianças e somos melhores amigos desde então — Chanyeol começou. — Mas foi só quando eu completei vinte anos que eu percebi que você não era apenas meu melhor amigo.

— Eu demorei um pouco para entender seus sentimentos, só para a gente ter um drama a mais na história — Baekhyun o interrompeu, animado em construir sua mentirinha sem ter a menor ideia de que, bom, era verdade. — E, quando eu percebi, resolvi contar a você mesmo que pudesse estragar nossa amizade.

— Não estragou porque eu também gostava de você e nós resolvemos... nos dar uma chance — Chanyeol arriscou. — Céus, Baekhyun, você levou _cinco anos_ para me corresponder? Que merda de namorado.

— Você quem escolheu os vinte para se apaixonar! — Baekhyun devolveu a acusação. _Escolhi os quinze, na verdade,_ Chanyeol corrigiu em sua mente. — Tudo bem, você tinha vinte e três e eu estava namorando na época, por isso não me disse nada.

Chanyeol concordou com a modificação e continuaram a arrumar a história de ambos, encaixar os modos como se apaixonaram um pelo outro em meio aos namoros de Baekhyun. Seu término com Wendy era bastante recente e precisava justificar o modo como iniciou um novo relacionamento tão apaixonado quando havia acabado de terminar um. 

Depois de algum tempo – e várias sugestões descartadas pelo Byun –, chegaram a um consenso que era uma boa história a ser apresentada caso alguém lhes questionasse em algum momento. Baekhyun estava orgulhoso de si, olhando para suas anotações com um sorrisinho feliz nos lábios. Chanyeol se recostou ao lado do amigo, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

Aquela poderia ser a história de ambos – Baekhyun poderia demorar _um pouquinho_ para percebê-lo como na mentira que criaram, mas perceberia e também notaria seus sentimentos. Chanyeol poderia ser correspondido e começariam um relacionamento do qual poderiam rir no futuro por terem demorado demais para encaixar um com o outro. Teriam uma boa história para contar aos amigos e, quem sabe, ao futuro da família que construiriam.

Contudo, aquela também era a mentira que estava ajudando a dar vida, e Chanyeol precisava recordar a si mesmo disso.

Baekhyun o surpreendeu quando encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, aconchegando-se daquela maneira quando colocaram os cadernos de lado. Já passava do horário de almoço, ainda que nenhum dos dois estivesse com vontade de levantar e preparar qualquer coisa para que comessem. Chanyeol o olhou de relance, sentindo a maneira como seu coração começava a bater ainda mais rápido pela proximidade entre ambos.

Sempre era assim – Baekhyun agia de maneira carinhosa consigo porque era seu melhor amigo e era natural para ambos que coisas do tipo acontecessem, mas o corpo do Park começou a interpretar seus gestos de carinho de uma maneira diferente. Seu coração não deveria bater tão rápido, sua mente não deveria ficar _tão_ bagunçada e suas mãos não deveriam suar frio, mas o que podia fazer?

— Vamos pedir algo para comer? — Baekhyun sugeriu, olhando para cima para encarar o amigo. Havia um biquinho manhoso em seus lábios como sempre usava para conseguir algo de Chanyeol. — Eu queria _muito_ comer comida chinesa.

— Porque não é você quem vai pagar por ela — Chanyeol adivinhou. Ainda assim, apanhou seu celular, procurando pelo número do restaurante chinês que sempre pediam comida quando estavam entediados, ouvindo Baekhyun comemorar ao seu lado.

— Você pode escolher a série que vamos assistir! — Baekhyun sugeriu. — Mesmo que isso não seja necessário porque você vai nos fazer rever _pela décima vez_ aquela série chata de médicos.

— House não é chato — Chanyeol discordou — e eu estava pensando em assistir _Dark_ com você, mas já que eu posso escolher...

Baekhyun grunhiu consigo mesmo por o ter recordado a respeito de sua série favorita, e Chanyeol riu de suas reações exageradas. O amigo continuou a reclamar sozinho enquanto pedia os pratos favoritos de ambos e Chanyeol escolheu ignorá-lo; o mais velho sempre fazia a mesma coisa, todas as vezes em que assistiam algo que não gostava, mas sempre acabava mais entretido do que Chanyeol com o que viam e, no final, terminavam a maratona discutindo casos médicos sobre os quais não tinham qualquer propriedade pra falar.

Era uma rotina da qual Chanyeol gostava _bastante_ – e uma vozinha em sua mente lhe dizia que talvez pudesse ser considerada como uma rotina de casal, mesmo que de mentirinha. 

Deixou o celular de lado, roubando o controle das mãos do amigo para selecionar qual temporada assistiriam. Faziam aquela maratona há tanto tempo que sequer precisavam assistir em sequência para entender o que estava acontecendo. Baekhyun tornou a se encostar em seu ombro, usando seu corpo como apoio para se manter confortável onde estavam, mesmo que o sofá estivesse a centímetros de distância.

— Ei, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun o chamou assim que o episódio começou. O Park desceu o olhar para encará-lo. — Você é um cara incrível por estar me ajudando dessa maneira, mesmo que sejamos os melhores amigos do mundo todo. A pessoa que _realmente_ criar um relacionamento com você vai ser a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. 

E a única coisa que o mais novo esperava era que Baekhyun não fosse capaz de ouvir a maneira como seu coração batia _tão_ rápido em seu peito. 

**> >><<<**

Demorou alguns dias para que Chanyeol percebesse que não conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho.

Era _demais_ participar da mentira de Baekhyun e contar unicamente consigo mesmo para manter sua sanidade e saber o que era real ou não. Não poderia contar com seu melhor amigo, uma vez que ele era a causa do problema e também estava envolvido na mesma mentira. Não podia contar o que estavam fazendo para ninguém porque como poderia saber quem iria delatá-los ou não? 

Estava preso em uma dúvida eterna e demorou _dias_ até que um nome pulasse em sua mente.

Era óbvio, na verdade, e não sabia porque não havia pensado nisso antes. Se havia alguém que poderia ajudá-lo a passar por isso sem enganar a si mesmo ou se deixar levar por esperanças que não deveria ter, essa pessoa só poderia ser aquele que era o mais honesto que já conhecera, até mesmo quando sua honestidade era só um pouquinho diferente de ser cruel.

Do Kyungsoo, o amigo que conheceram na faculdade e um dos poucos que seguiu ao lado de Chanyeol e Baekhyun.

Conheceram Kyungsoo quando estavam no primeiro ano da faculdade, quando eram calouros animados e excitados com tudo o que estavam vivendo. Kyungsoo estava um ano à frente deles e fora responsável por diminuir um pouquinho o grau de excitação dos dois ao lhes contar tudo o que a faculdade trazia consigo, dos problemas ao estresse.

Baekhyun jurou odiá-lo no momento que se conheceram por ter estragado toda a experiência para si, mas, depois de alguns meses, Chanyeol se viu arrastado por aqueles dois para saídas em sextas à noite quando tudo o que queria era seu dormitório. Kyungsoo começou a fazer parte da rotina de ambos lentamente, até que não conseguissem se recordar como a faculdade era antes de serem amigos.

Fora Kyungsoo quem lhes ajudou com a carga excessiva de trabalhos, com os estágios que precisavam fazer, a ter contato com os melhores professores e criar uma rede de _networking_ que seria importante no futuro. Fora Kyungsoo quem passara horas estudando com ambos, preparando-os para provas que já tivera antes, brigando quando necessário para que mantivessem o foco. Também fora Kyungsoo quem os levara para comemorar cada final de semestre, celebrar cada conquista alcançada como se fosse um grande prêmio, mesmo que fosse só passar naquela matéria que jurava que falhariam.

Também fora para Kyungsoo que contou que estava apaixonado por Baekhyun.

Esperara por algum tipo de conselho espiritual que lhe abriria os olhos e o faria perceber o caminho que ainda não havia descoberto para si, mas tudo o que recebera em troca de sua confissão fora o silêncio do amigo. Kyungsoo continuou encarando-o com aqueles grandes olhos questionadores, seu silêncio o julgando mais do que qualquer palavra que pudesse lançar sobre si.

E Chanyeol entendia aquele olhar – estava lhe questionando porque estava contando aquilo a ele e não a Baekhyun, mas Kyungsoo teria tempo para entender o receio que lhe dominava todas as vezes em que sua amizade com Baekhyun era colocada em cheque.

Chanyeol não podia arriscar.

O amigo lhe ouvira por anos desde então, a cada novo namorado e cada nova desilusão que Baekhyun vivia, aconselhando-o a todo momento sobre o quanto era importante que priorizasse a si mesmo também. Kyungsoo não cansava de lhe dizer que Baekhyun precisava saber a respeito de seus sentimentos para que, juntos, encontrassem uma solução emocionalmente responsável para ambos, e Chanyeol continuava a ignorar seus conselhos desde então.

Talvez fosse por essa razão que estava tão receoso em bater à porta do amigo, ainda que estivesse parado em frente a sua casa há dez minutos.

Com certeza seus vizinhos não demorariam a estranhar sua estadia ali e, se tivesse sorte, apenas o amigo seria alertado e não a polícia. Respirou fundo, repassando o que tinha preparado para dizer – Kyungsoo podia ser muito assustador quando queria – para que o amigo não lhe julgasse e apertou a campainha em seguida.

Não havia mais um caminho pelo qual voltar e precisava enfrentar as consequências das escolhas que havia feito. E, se havia uma pessoa no mundo capaz de ajudá-lo com isso, não conseguia ver alguém melhor para o cargo do que Do Kyungsoo.

Demorou pouco menos de dois minutos para que o rapaz viesse atender à porta, com o avental que usava para cozinhar amarrado em sua cintura e uma careta confusa em seu rosto. Chanyeol não lhe avisara de que estava a caminho para visitá-lo – talvez porque havia a esperança de que desistisse no meio do caminho – então estava genuinamente curioso com o que trazia o amigo até ali.

— Resolveu lembrar que tem outros amigos além do Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo brincou, dando espaço para que o rapaz entrasse em sua casa. — Espera. O Baekhyun está namorando de novo? É por isso que veio?

Chanyeol deu de ombros, escolhendo chegar primeiro à bancada da cozinha do amigo antes que começassem a conversar. Kyungsoo o seguiu ainda com um semblante preocupado em seu rosto, apoiando-se do outro lado do mármore para encará-lo. Sua pia estava uma bagunça, o que significava que havia acabado de cozinhar algo que o Park adoraria experimentar.

— Mais ou menos, eu diria? — Chanyeol arriscou. — O que você estava fazendo?

— Bolo, eu fiquei entediado — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Como assim _mais ou menos_?

O Park levou alguns segundos até que conseguisse responder. A história não parecera tão complicada ou _ridícula_ em sua mente quando repassou durante todo o caminho até a casa do amigo, tampouco quando concordou com ela no sábado com Baekhyun. Contudo, agora que estava prestes a dizer em voz alta, gostaria que fosse, quem sabe, um pouquinho menos _impossível_.

— Sabe que o Baekhyun sempre quis ser modelo, não é? Eu o ajudei várias vezes durante a faculdade, você também em alguns momentos — Chanyeol começou. — Uma agência ligou para ele esses dias, chamando-o para participar de uma das campanhas deles. Algo grande.

— Isso é ótimo! — Kyungsoo se animou, seu sorriso nascendo espontaneamente. — Por que aquele imbecil não veio junto me contar a novidade? Ficou importante demais para os amigos de repente?

— A campanha é sobre _diversidade_ — Chanyeol continuou a explicar, — e o motivo pelo qual Baekhyun foi chamado é porque... algumas fotos nossas, no dia dos namorados, viralizaram na internet quando fomos em um _encontro_.

O sorriso que o Do ostentava caiu por terra no mesmo momento, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Passara _anos_ ouvindo Chanyeol reclamar sobre sua paixonite pelo melhor amigo com quem nunca poderia conversar a respeito, e ouvindo-o choramingar a cada novo coração partido que Baekhyun ganhava. E era _assim_ que recebia as notícias? 

Seus amigos precisavam ter um pouquinho mais de consideração por si.

— Vocês foram em um encontro? Um _encontro_ de verdade? — Kyungsoo quis se certificar.

— É aqui que a parte complicada começa — Chanyeol suspirou. — Eu só queria fazer com que ele parasse de reclamar sobre estar solteiro em pleno dia dos namorados, deixei que escolhesse onde fôssemos e tudo mais. Escolhemos um restaurante que estava dando desconto para casais, então _fingimos_ ser um só pelo desconto. Foi divertido, até. Quase me esqueci que ele não sente o mesmo por mim.

— Nada disso explica o chamado que Baekhyun recebeu — Kyungsoo se atentou. — Se é sobre diversidade e a causa foram as fotos de vocês, esperam que Baekhyun esteja namorando alguém, certo? Que esteja namorando _você_.

— E eu posso _ou não_ ter aceitado o pedido dele de que fingíssemos um namoro só para que a campanha aconteça e ele consiga decolar a carreira como sempre quis — Chanyeol jogou a bomba de uma vez só, atento às expressões do amigo para não perder nada.

De início, Kyungsoo não esboçou qualquer reação. Continuou encarando-o como se esperasse que o Park lhe dissesse o quanto aquilo era loucura e começasse a rir de sua cara por ter _acreditado_. Contudo, Chanyeol continuou olhando-o com o medo em seus olhos, do mesmo jeito que sempre o olhou quando fazia algo e não tinha certeza se era o certo, como se esperasse que lhe desse o caminho.

Mas Kyungsoo ainda não conseguia acreditar que o amigo chegara a _esse ponto_.

— Você _perdeu_ a cabeça? — Kyungsoo exclamou assim que recuperou sua voz dado ao choque. — Como assim namorar Baekhyun _de mentirinha_? Esse tipo de campanha publicitária envolve muito dinheiro, Chanyeol, envolve pessoas que Baekhyun não pode enganar e achar que está tudo bem depois.

— Nós vamos fazer o nosso melhor para que não desconfiem da gente! — Chanyeol retrucou. — Você lembra que todo mundo na faculdade achava que a gente era um casal, nem precisamos nos esforçar para que acreditem na mentira.

— Sim, estúpido, mas uma coisa é confundirem vocês e vocês rirem em seguida, negando tudo — Kyungsoo retorquiu — e outra bem diferente é vocês passarem sabe Deus quanto tempo precisando convencer pessoas de que estão juntos. Isso envolve muito mais do que só a impressão que vocês passam.

Chanyeol suspirou, apoiando o rosto em suas mãos. Kyungsoo estava certo – quando ele não estava? – e não eram exatamente _essas_ palavras que estava esperando ouvir quando o procurou, mas ele estava sendo sincero consigo. Havia muita coisa em jogo que não poderiam deixar que descobrissem; Baekhyun poderia ser riscado da lista de contato de pessoas muito importantes caso descobrissem a maneira que usaram para chegar até elas.

Não podia deixar que a carreira de seu melhor amigo fosse pelos ares dessa maneira, então precisava ser convincente. E, para que fosse convincente, precisava aprender _bem_ qual era o limiar entre sua atuação e seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Eu sei que você acha essa ideia uma loucura, às vezes eu também penso que é — Chanyeol voltou a falar, erguendo o olhar para encontrar o do amigo. — Mas Baekhyun precisa de mim nesse momento e isso é algo que eu posso oferecer a ele. Nós vamos fazer algumas fotos juntos, provavelmente responder a algumas perguntas, talvez participar de algum evento, mas depois tudo acaba. Namoros terminam, não precisamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Kyungsoo suavizou sua expressão depois de um tempo, apanhando uma das mãos do Park entre as suas. Chanyeol sempre fora do tipo que se entregava demais às pessoas que amava, movendo montanhas por sua felicidade, e Kyungsoo sempre o assistia com medo de que, algum dia, a queda fosse grande demais para que mesmo ele suportasse. Não queria ter que consolá-lo por algo que não estava em suas mãos para que consertasse.

— Você promete para mim que vai tomar cuidado? — Kyungsoo pediu. — Olha para mim e me promete que vai priorizar seus sentimentos também. Essa situação... Fingir um namoro pode confundir vocês mais do que ter todo mundo dizendo que vocês parecem um casal. O Baekhyun é meio burro às vezes, ele pode não notar seus sentimentos e fazer com que você se confunda.

Chanyeol assentiu em silêncio, apertando as mãos do amigo em resposta ao carinho. Kyungsoo se preocupava genuinamente consigo, como esperava do amigo que havia encontrado, e Chanyeol sabia que podia contar com ele para ouvi-lo durante toda aquela odisseia. O Do estava lhe acompanhando há anos esperando por um desfecho de sua história com o amigo, quem sabe dessa vez conseguissem aquilo que desejavam.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, eu venho lidando com isso há anos — Chanyeol riu, embora não houvesse qualquer humor naquele som, e deu de ombros em seguida. — Eu só preciso de alguém para conversar sobre isso porque não confio na minha própria mente para me dizer quanto estou me confundindo com algo e quando é _real_.

Kyungsoo concordou, desencostando do mármore e voltando sua atenção ao bolo que havia deixado no forno. Chanyeol chegara em boa hora quando ele já estava quase pronto; seria bom que tivessem algo para comer enquanto teriam uma longa conversa a respeito daquela ideia idiota em que seus amigos se meteram para que Kyungsoo soubesse em que terreno estavam e como poderia ajudá-los.

O Park sempre vinha ao seu encontro em busca de conselhos quando precisava e não seria agora que o deixaria na mão.

— Você quer um pedaço de bolo? — Kyungsoo ofereceu, olhando-o por cima do ombro com um breve sorriso. — Você chegou _bem_ na hora.

— É porque existe um sensor dentro de mim que está _sempre_ atento quando você cozinha, Soo — Chanyeol riu. — Ninguém gosta da sua comida mais do que eu.

— Ninguém se aproveita da minha boa vontade mais do que você, isso sim — Kyungsoo o corrigiu, mas ainda havia aquele traço em seu rosto indicando que estava tudo bem.

Não poderia dizer que o amigo estava errado. Chanyeol sempre chegava nos momentos oportunos quando inventava de cozinhar algo novo e era sempre sua cobaia para experimentar. O Park nunca falhou em elogiá-lo todas as vezes, dizendo que _aquele_ era seu prato favorito, ainda que dissesse isso o tempo todo. 

Tudo ficaria bem – por enquanto, bastava que aproveitassem um pedaço de bolo ao lado um do outro enquanto Chanyeol não precisava lidar com um namoro em suas costas, tampouco com a intensidade que sentimentos voltariam a martelar em sua mente. Havia tempo até que os problemas chegassem e precisasse lidar com eles.

Não agora. Não ainda.


	2. 50% de ensaios fotográficos

Cerca de uma semana e meia desde que Baekhyun lhe dera a notícia de que agora eram um _casal_ , uma nova ligação fez com que o amigo batesse em sua porta.

Chanyeol estava começando a se acostumar com aquilo, para falar a verdade. Dissera ao amigo que, graças às férias do trabalho que havia tirado naquele mês, o rapaz seria sempre bem-vindo para lhe fazer companhia em seu apartamento quando bem entendesse, e o mais velho levara a sério aquele aviso. Volta e meia aparecia em sua porta com um sorriso aberto em seu rosto e uma ideia mirabolante diferente para lhe propor.

Algumas delas Chanyeol até mesmo gostava, como quando Baekhyun surgiu sugerindo que fizessem uma noite de cinema em seu apartamento e convidassem Kyungsoo – porque ele era o melhor cozinheiro entre os três e precisavam parar de pedir comida fora – e fora divertido o bastante para que desejasse fazer aquilo todas as sextas-feiras à noite que seus amigos tivessem livres. Outras eram malucas e _quase_ impossíveis, como a ideia de que namorassem um ao outro de mentirinha para garantir um emprego que Baekhyun sonhava em ter.

Independente do quanto fosse possível ou não, Chanyeol sempre concordava com o que Baekhyun vinha lhe propor.

Naquela quarta-feira, não seria diferente.

O amigo sequer se preocupou em entrar quando abriu a porta. Permaneceu parado à sua frente com um sorriso aberto em seu rosto, esperando que Chanyeol adivinhasse qual era a novidade que lhe trazia ali daquela vez. O Park se esforçou em pensar alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha à mente; já havia recebido a ligação que tanto lhe importava, a respeito da vaga garantida na campanha, o que mais poderia acontecer com ambos agora?

Foi quando se deu conta. 

— Já é hora? — Chanyeol arriscou. — Não achei que a campanha começaria tão cedo.

Baekhyun riu satisfeito ao lhe mostrar o celular com o endereço que havia anotado e a rota que já havia traçado no _Google Maps_ para que não se perdessem. O mais velho estava animado, dava para perceber na maneira como não conseguia parar de se mexer, inquieto enquanto trocava o peso de seu corpo de um pé para o outro. Chanyeol devolveu o sorriso ao amigo, mas não conseguiu impedir o medo que começou a nascer em seu peito.

Sabia que, uma hora ou outra, chamariam Baekhyun para a sessão de fotos que fariam, mas não estava _preparado_ ainda. Expor ao público um relacionamento que não possuía com Baekhyun e agir de maneira romântica com ele, mesmo que fosse falso, exigia um preparo emocional que ainda não havia tentado consigo mesmo.

Recordou-se da conversa com Kyungsoo, como o amigo estava preocupado com seus sentimentos em meio à mentira que escolhera viver ao lado do melhor amigo, e se perguntou o que o Do falaria nesse momento. Provavelmente brigaria consigo _mais uma vez_ e lhe diria que não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava se envolvendo.

Não seria muito útil, de toda forma.

— O que você tá esperando? — Baekhyun o trouxe de volta à realidade. — Vá se arrumar, nós temos que ir já! O horário marcado é daqui uma hora.

O Park não havia se atentado a esse pequeno detalhe, e pediu licença ao amigo para trocar de roupa. Baekhyun escolheu não entrar, ainda assim, permanecendo em sua porta apressando-o de dois em dois minutos. Não tivera tempo sequer de arrumar seu cabelo de um jeito decente, imaginando que quando chegassem à agência, tudo o que fizesse seria desfeito pelos profissionais do local.

Respirou fundo, olhando-se mais uma vez no espelho antes de abandonar o quarto e seguir até onde o amigo o aguardava. _Tudo bem_ , repetiu para si mesmo em sua mente, _eu posso fazer isso, são só algumas fotos_.

A agência na qual Baekhyun fora chamado não ficava muito distante de onde morava, para sua sorte, e poderiam chegar com tranquilidade se seguissem a rota feita pelo aplicativo de celular. Chanyeol caminhava até o ponto de ônibus com o amigo em silêncio, ainda que sua mente estivesse lhe bombardeando de perguntas que deveria fazer a Baekhyun. O amigo provavelmente tinha as respostas que estavam lhe importunando a mente.

— Então — Chanyeol começou, como quem não quer nada — como vamos fazer com as fotos? Tem algo em específico em mente?

Baekhyun deu de ombros, mantendo o olhar fixo no caminho à frente. 

— Não sei se vamos tirar as fotos, faz pouco mais de uma semana desde a ligação que recebi e não comentaram nada a respeito na de hoje — Baekhyun explicou. — Me disseram que éramos necessários para que pudéssemos dar início ao trabalho.

Chanyeol assentiu, em silêncio. Se ainda não era o ensaio fotográfico, poderia respirar um pouco mais aliviado em pensar que o fotógrafo responsável por eles não iria lhe pedir coisas comprometedoras demais para seu coração, mas que eram perfeitamente normais para um casal. Não tinha a menor ideia do que era necessário ser feito antes do ensaio, contudo, e sua curiosidade continuava a lhe incomodar.

Mesmo o pequeno atraso que o ônibus que precisavam pegar deu não tirou de Baekhyun a animação que lhe dominava. O amigo tagarelava a respeito do que imaginava que fariam essa tarde, como seria o ambiente de trabalho, as pessoas com quem trabalhariam, se escolheriam seus _outfits_ ou tudo estaria pronto só para que vestissem e posassem para as câmeras. 

Acompanhou o monólogo do melhor amigo com um sorriso em seu rosto, se divertindo com a maneira como aquilo entretinha o mais velho tão facilmente. Baekhyun se deixava guiar por sua animação como se aquilo que viviam fosse o melhor de sua vida, e Chanyeol admirava essa qualidade no amigo. Baekhyun sempre via o melhor em todo mundo e em qualquer situação, e não seria diferente dessa vez enquanto vivia o auge de seu sonho.

Como Chanyeol poderia não participar disso?

— Eu estou falando demais, não estou? — Baekhyun riu, interrompendo sua fala enquanto erguia o olhar para encarar o amigo. — Você deve estar entediado.

— Não tem como eu estar entediado enquanto você fala com esse brilho nos olhos sobre tudo que ainda nem vivemos — Chanyeol respondeu com um dar de ombros, a sombra de um sorriso leve em seu rosto. Ouviu o riso do mais velho soar mais uma vez, como se desacreditasse daquele elogio.

Baekhyun deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, mantendo silêncio por um tempo. Chanyeol estava terrivelmente consciente de seu corpo naquele momento, tentando controlar cada batimento para que o Byun não pudesse ouvi-lo. Era comum que o amigo agisse dessa maneira consigo quando estavam em um ônibus, mas as coisas pareciam ter mudado desde que também mudaram seu status de relacionamento.

Era involuntário e Chanyeol _odiava_ isso, mas talvez ainda levasse algum tempo para que parasse de entrar em pânico mentalmente todas as vezes em que Baekhyun fizesse qualquer coisa consigo que pudesse ter um sentido dúbio.

Para seu alívio, não demorou muito para que o ponto em que precisavam descer chegasse, e puderam abandonar o ônibus. Baekhyun voltou a andar ao seu lado dando pulinhos pela calçada, exatamente como fazia quando eram pequenos e o mais velho estava feliz demais para conter a si mesmo. Chanyeol o assistiu com um riso frouxo nos lábios.

As pessoas estavam olhando para ambos, mas Baekhyun não se importava com isso – e foi por isso que Chanyeol se recordou dos motivos de ter se apaixonado pelo Byun. Baekhyun nunca se importava com nada que não significasse sua felicidade e das pessoas com quem se importava; a opinião de qualquer outra pessoa significava o mesmo que nada para ele, sem se deixar abalar.

Sabia que não conseguia agir da mesma maneira, então era bom ver que o amigo não deixara que os anos o mudassem e o impedissem de ser quem ele era de verdade. 

Ao chegarem na agência, Baekhyun foi até a recepcionista para saber onde eram necessários, e Chanyeol aproveitou esse momento para dar uma boa olhada ao seu redor. O ambiente era minimalista, mas dava para ver o cuidado com o local e a elegância que carregava também. As pessoas eram simpáticas e traziam um sorriso em seus rostos, além de mostrar uma aura tranquila para o lugar.

Não seria nada mal passar um tempo ali, mesmo que estivessem trabalhando em algo que não lhe deixava exatamente _confortável_. 

— A moça disse que devemos subir até o quinto andar que já estão nos esperando — Baekhyun voltou, puxando-o pela mão para que o acompanhasse. — Parece que é a escolha de figurino.

Chanyeol não entendia nada sobre como aquele processo funcionava, então confiou em seguir o amigo e esperar para ver. Uma vez no quinto andar, surpreendeu-se com a correria que o encontrou, com várias pessoas andando de um lado para o outro com roupas em seus braços enquanto instruções eram gritadas de todas as direções.

Aquilo não parecia em nada com a tranquilidade que havia vivenciado no saguão de recepção.

— Senhor Byun! Vejo que chegou antes do horário, até, gosto disso — um rapaz os abordou, um sorriso em seus lábios enquanto avaliava os dois. — Meu nome é Kim Minseok, muito prazer, sou o responsável pela campanha. Estamos um pouco bagunçados hoje, mas você sabe como é.

Baekhyun assentiu, como se de fato soubesse e vivesse dentro desse universo há muito tempo. O Park preferiu manter silêncio, assistindo a interação de seu _namorado_ com seu chefe que lhe indicava como as coisas funcionariam por ali. Seriam todos apresentados uns aos outros, o conceito da campanha seria explicado, definiriam os _outfits_ usados por cada modelo e seriam liberados até que o ensaio tivesse início de fato, dali uma semana.

Chanyeol respirou fundo ao perceber que tinha uma semana até o ensaio. Graças ao tema da campanha, não era difícil imaginar o que seria demandado de ambos, e era para _isso_ que precisava se preparar. Precisavam convencer bem mais do que a câmera de que estavam apaixonados e Baekhyun não teria qualquer problema com isso, sendo o ótimo ator que era, mas o Park não tinha tanta certeza sobre si.

Sequer se considerava alguém fotogênico, como apareceria em um ensaio como aquele?

Talvez tenham se passado cinco minutos ou cinco horas até que Chanyeol tivesse sido notado ao lado do amigo, ele não saberia precisar pela maneira como seu cérebro se desligara pensando em todos os problemas que ainda sequer tinham acontecido. Kim Minseok sorriu em sua direção, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, e Chanyeol a apanhou com um sorriso amarelo.

— Park Chanyeol, muito prazer — Chanyeol se apresentou. — Desculpe, eu só não estou muito acostumado com isso. Baekhyun é o modelo entre nós, sabe.

— Seu namorado não é modelo também? — Minseok questionou ao Byun, que respondeu com um dar de ombros. — E ainda assim concordou em aparecer com você, é muito adorável.

O mais novo deu mais um sorriso amarelo, envergonhado pela atenção que estava recebendo. Seu melhor amigo não demorou a perceber seu desconforto, pedindo desculpas ao Kim para que pudessem procurar pelas roupas que lhes cabiam. Chanyeol agradeceu baixinho enquanto se afastavam, ainda que a mão de Baekhyun estivesse unida à sua de maneira tão natural.

Era a melhor maneira para que não se perdessem um do outro em meio às pessoas que andavam para todos os lados e, de quebra, fazer com que todos os vissem como um casal. Baekhyun estava seguindo o plano como o planejaram, Chanyeol é quem precisava parar de pensar no calor da mão do amigo contra a sua.

O estilista responsável por ambos se chamava Oh Sehun, e não demorou muito para que jogasse dezenas de opções para que escolhessem. Baekhyun voltou a se animar discutindo as opções que possuíam com o Oh, enquanto Chanyeol assentia sempre que lhe era questionado algo; no final das contas, seria Baekhyun quem decidiria o que fariam, como tudo naquele plano.

Baekhyun trazia aquele sorriso em seu rosto enquanto conversava com o estilista, aquele brilho nos olhos sempre que algo lhe empolgava, e Chanyeol se perdeu mais uma vez no tempo enquanto admirava o amigo. Não precisava de muitos lembretes sobre o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo quando tinha a resposta bem ali à sua frente.

— Chanyeol? — O Byun o chamou, estalando o dedo em frente a seu rosto, acordando-o. — Você está muito distraído hoje. O que foi que houve?

— Além do fato de ele não parar de olhar para você com essa cara de bobo apaixonado? — Sehun riu. — Venham, vocês podem se trocar aqui, vão ficar lindos.

Baekhyun riu da piada feito pelo Oh e Chanyeol escolheu manter seu silêncio antes que gaguejasse e virasse ainda mais piada. O que Sehun havia dito não era mentira – Kyungsoo o alertara mais do que uma ou duas vezes a respeito de como sua expressão suavizava quando olhava para Baekhyun, e que por isso ainda era um milagre que o rapaz não tivesse notado seus sentimentos.

O Park chamava isso de _muita_ sorte.

As roupas que tinha em mãos não eram nada de especial, formavam um conjunto social no qual imaginava que ficaria bem. Estava satisfeito com a escolha por ser algo mais sóbrio e que não chamaria muita atenção, ciente de que isso pesara na escolha de Baekhyun já que sabia que o Park não gostava de estar no centro das atenções. 

Baekhyun pensara em todos os detalhes.

Olhou a si mesmo pelo espelho à sua frente quando terminou de vestir as roupas que lhe foram entregues, analisando sua figura. Havia alguns ajustes que ainda eram necessários na calça, um aperto aqui e outro ali, mas, em um aspecto geral, estava muito bem vestido. Se não era fotogênico o bastante para estar tranquilo em relação às fotos, talvez aquelas roupas pudessem lhe ajudar um pouquinho.

Voltaram até onde Sehun os esperava e o estilista os recebeu com um sorriso no rosto, analisando as roupas que lhes entregara. Baekhyun deu uma voltinha por brincadeira para que o Oh o analisasse e recebeu palmas em retorno, causando seus risos. Chanyeol também riu, feliz por ao menos o amigo estar tão animado com uma simples prova de roupa.

Dava para ver como tudo aquilo era importante para Baekhyun, a realização daquilo que almejava desde os anos de faculdade, pela maneira como aquele brilho em seus olhos não desaparecia de maneira alguma. Se em algum momento houvesse qualquer vestígio de dúvida em seu peito, Chanyeol só precisaria se recordar desse momento para que seguisse em frente ciente de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

— Sua gravata está torta, idiota — Baekhyun chamou sua atenção, um tom de voz propositalmente mais carinhoso enquanto se aproximava. Chanyeol sequer havia percebido como sua gravata estava. — Eu arrumo para você.

Baekhyun nunca precisou de qualquer autorização sua para que fizesse o que bem entendesse e não fora diferente dessa vez. Suas mãos se apressaram ao nó de sua gravata, endireitando-o enquanto mantinha aquele sorriso bonito em seus lábios que fazia o coração de Chanyeol bater três vezes mais rápido do que era considerado saudável. O Park não fez nada além de olhá-lo embasbacado, piscando sem saber como reagir.

Ao contrário do que esperava, Baekhyun continuou com a mão em sua gravata ainda que já a tivesse ajeitado, o rosto erguido sem desviar o contato visual entre os dois. Ele estava tão próximo que conseguia contar as pintinhas em seu rosto; trazia uma expressão serena, o sorriso constante, os olhos que lhe transmitiam mais do que qualquer palavra poderia. 

Não precisava mais do que alguns segundos olhando-o daquela maneira para que percebesse a maneira como seu corpo se tranquilizou, sentindo seus ombros menos tensos. Baekhyun tinha um estranho poder sobre si em acalmá-lo nas situações mais improváveis, agindo como se não houvesse nada além dos dois no mundo.

— Você está nervoso — Baekhyun sussurrou baixinho para que ninguém os ouvisse. — Eu sei disso, mas está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você, certo?

Chanyeol assentiu, um sorriso pequeno também surgindo em seu rosto no momento em que ouviu aquelas palavras.

— Você sempre está — Chanyeol devolveu o sussurro. 

Ouviram um suspiro próximo, quebrando a aura que os envolvera e fazendo com que percebessem que, diferente do que suas mentes lhe indicavam, não estavam _sozinhos_ no mundo naquele momento e Sehun lhes encarava com um sorriso terno nos lábios. Baekhyun se afastou um pouquinho, soltando sua gravata com um pigarreio envergonhado.

— Há tanto carinho passando de um para o outro nesse momento que acho que as câmeras terão pouquíssimo trabalho para captar a mensagem dessa campanha — Sehun os elogiou. — _Quase_ me fazem querer me apaixonar também.

— Não é tão ruim quando é com seu melhor amigo — Baekhyun piscou. 

Chanyeol deu um riso breve para concordar com o amigo, respirando fundo quando o Byun se afastou para ver outros modelos que poderiam usar com Sehun. Afrouxou o nó da gravata que Baekhyun havia acabado de arrumar, sentindo-se subitamente sufocado pelo tecido – ou talvez fosse por toda a situação. Talvez fosse pela verdade que havia na frase que o amigo dissera sem que soubesse o _quanto_ estava sendo verdadeiro.

Não era tão ruim quando era com seu melhor amigo, Chanyeol sabia _bem_ disso. Contudo, sabia que poderia ser _bem_ melhor se não vivesse o eterno dilema entre contar a verdade ou não para ele.

Aquela prova de roupas seria uma _longa_ tarde se esse fora o primeiro momento em que agiam como um casal, e Baekhyun já havia feito com que sua mente explodisse dessa maneira.

**> >><<<**

Após a prova de roupas e uma longa conversa com Sehun, Baekhyun convenceu Chanyeol de que deveriam ir a uma lanchonete pela qual passaram mais cedo.

Não poderia negar que também estava com fome, então concordou com o amigo. Seria bom um pouco de silêncio depois da cacofonia a qual foram expostos mais cedo, para a qual Baekhyun não parecia ligar muito; talvez seus ouvidos já estivessem acostumados graças às outras campanhas que já havia participado, mesmo que fossem menores e não tivessem tantos funcionários como aquela.

O mais novo não achava que seria capaz de se acostumar algum dia.

Chegaram à lanchonete em pouco tempo, e Baekhyun se ocupou em escolher a mesa onde ficariam. Sua animação não havia arrefecido em nenhum momento, tampouco demonstrava estar cansado como Chanyeol – havia um motivo pelo qual odiava sair para comprar roupa e o revisitara há pouco. Ao invés disso, trazia um sorriso ainda maior em seu rosto, como se nada pudesse abalá-lo naquele momento.

Chanyeol o invejava um pouquinho quanto a isso. Sua mente ainda não havia se esquecido do que vivera com Baekhyun enquanto o mais velho ajeitava sua gravata, tampouco a maneira como seu coração se inquietou pela proximidade entre os dois, ainda que o restante de seu corpo tenha relaxado. Repassava mentalmente cada segundo daquele momento, revisitando-o como se tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Baekhyun não parecera de maneira alguma afetado por suas próprias ações, e o Park sabia que ele não estava errado quanto a isso. Baekhyun não lhe devia nada porque nunca o cobrou que correspondesse a seus sentimentos; ainda assim, havia um pouquinho de inveja em seu peito por saber que nunca conseguiria agir de maneira tão despreocupada quanto o amigo fizera. O Byun era um ótimo ator e Chanyeol sabia que ele conseguiria convencer a qualquer um porque quase convencera a _ele_ de que era real.

E eram esses os momentos perigosos dos quais Kyungsoo lhe alertara para que evitasse.

Fizeram seus pedidos à garçonete que veio lhes atender, uma moça de sorriso gentil. Baekhyun devolvera o gesto, daquele modo simpático que possuía em que todos confundiam com flerte – e que já rendera ao Byun mais encontros não propositais do que Chanyeol conseguia se recordar. O Park, por sua vez, permaneceu quieto, respondendo aos pedidos conforme lhe era solicitado, uma vez que a atenção da garçonete era exclusivamente de Baekhyun.

Não poderia culpá-la quando faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

— Eu tenho certeza que ela estava dando em cima de você — Chanyeol brincou para quebrar um pouco o silêncio que se estabeleceu à mesa. — Você viu aquele sorriso?

A risada de Baekhyun foi imediata, como se a simples ideia fosse impossível. O Byun era alguém bastante ciente de seus atributos físicos e a maneira como as pessoas se sentiam atraídas por si, mas jamais usara disso como uma vantagem em conquista. Baekhyun gostava do jogo de sedução, gostava de ver como as pessoas caíam por si aos pouquinhos e nunca mostrara uma faceta arrogante quanto a suas habilidades.

Ele era muito bom em perceber as intenções das pessoas consigo, mas jamais conseguira ler os sentimentos de seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que estava ao seu lado por toda sua vida. Chanyeol não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim; afinal, se Baekhyun não notava seus sentimentos é porque sequer havia a possibilidade de correspondê-los, mas também não havia a chance de que criasse um clima estranho entre ambos.

Essas dúvidas costumavam matá-lo.

A garçonete voltou não muito tempo depois com dois milkshakes pedidos pelo mais velho, o de morango para si e o de chocolate para Chanyeol. A moça manteve o sorriso gentil de outrora ao questioná-lo se havia mais alguma coisa em que poderia ajudá-lo, mexendo propositalmente com a mecha de seu cabelo. Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para ela mais uma vez, com um sorriso aberto.

— Estou bem por ora, obrigado — disse. — Mas talvez meu namorado queira. Você quer algo, Chanyeol?

O choque que passou pelo rosto da garçonete foi suficiente para que Baekhyun precisasse prender o riso em sua garganta, agradecendo em silêncio pela mulher ter virado em direção a Chanyeol. O Park lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido enquanto negava com a cabeça, sentindo a mão de Baekhyun brincando com os dedos da sua mão que estava em cima da mesa. O gesto não passou despercebido pela garota que pediu licença antes de se retirar.

— Você é tão sutil quanto uma porta — Chanyeol comentou assim que ficaram sozinhos, sugando um pouco de seu milkshake. — Mais um pouquinho e você ria na cara dela.

— Não ia ser por querer, você sabe que não consigo segurar minha risada — Baekhyun devolveu. — Se ela estava dando em cima de mim, você poderia ao menos se mostrar um pouquinho mais enciumado, hm? 

— Não achei que isso estava no acordo que fizemos — Chanyeol brincou, desviando do foco de atenção o fato de que lhe _incomodava_ um pouquinho, sim. — Eu sou um bom namorado, não vou ficar prendendo você.

— Isso quer dizer que eu posso dar em cima de qualquer pessoa e você não se importa? — Baekhyun zombou. — Saiba que se alguém der em cima de você, eu posso ser bem ciumento.

— Você está levando isso _tão_ a sério — Chanyeol devolveu no mesmo tom com um rolar de olhos. — Cuidado para não acabar acreditando demais.

O conselho havia sido dado em um tom irônico para o amigo, mas servia como um alerta para si mesmo. Baekhyun estava se divertindo com a história de namoro falso porque não passava de uma grande brincadeira para ele, mas Chanyeol tinha problemas com os quais lidar que não estava disposto caso saísse de controle. _Cuidado para não acreditar demais_ , repetiu para si mesmo.

— Não ia ser tão ruim assim, não é? — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Você e eu. 

Chanyeol engasgou com seu milkshake, sem saber o que Baekhyun esperava que lhe respondesse naquele momento. A visão de ambos juntos era um sonho que havia escondido no fundo de sua mente por não ser _minimamente_ possível, e agora seu melhor amigo estava trazendo à tona mais uma vez como se fosse uma possibilidade. 

Mal começaram com o namoro falso e o Park já havia encontrado motivos demais para entrar em pânico – isso definitivamente não poderia ser um bom sinal. 

O Byun pareceu preocupado consigo, mas Chanyeol meneou a cabeça para indicar que estava tudo bem. Fora pego desprevenido, mas poderia culpar o milkshake para não entregar seus sentimentos como os verdadeiros culpados para aquela reação exagerada.

— Você está bem? — Baekhyun se certificou. — Foi só eu falar em nós dois juntos que você engasgou na hora.

— Foi o milkshake — Chanyeol discordou. — mas, é, nós dois seríamos... Nós funcionaríamos. 

— Todo mundo diz que a melhor decisão sempre é namorar com seu melhor amigo — Baekhyun continuou o assunto, uma vez que Chanyeol dissera que estava bem. — Ninguém no mundo te conhece melhor do que ele.

Chanyeol assentiu em silêncio. Não era uma mentira – ter se apaixonado por Baekhyun não fora a pior coisa que lhe aconteceu porque, ainda que o Byun não lhe correspondesse, era uma das pessoas que mais se importavam consigo. Sabia que o rapaz não faria nada que lhe machucasse intencionalmente, e talvez por isso fosse uma das poucas pessoas por quem um coração partido não soaria tão ruim assim. 

Estavam juntos há tanto tempo que era o próprio Baekhyun a ajudá-lo com o coração partido sempre que notava que algo havia mudado em seu humor.

Permaneceram alguns instantes em silêncio aproveitando o milkshake e Baekhyun direcionou sua atenção ao que acontecia do lado de fora da lanchonete. Mal podia acreditar que estava tão próximo de realizar o sonho que cultivava, do próximo passo a elevar a carreira que estava construindo. Devia tudo aquilo a Chanyeol porque não tinha certeza se o iriam aceitar caso estivesse sozinho.

O amigo não estava ganhando nada com o acordo que fizeram e, ainda assim, não parecia estar _desgostando_ do que viviam. Ainda que não parecesse confortável em meio a tantas pessoas na agência e o barulho lhe incomodasse, Chanyeol não fez menção em qualquer momento em reclamar sobre o que estavam fazendo ou se demonstrar arrependido da decisão de ajudá-lo.

E não é como se Baekhyun desconfiasse do que Chanyeol faria por si, conhecendo-o há quase vinte anos e sendo seu melhor amigo por todo esse período, mas estava especialmente grato dessa vez.

Voltou seu olhar ao Park, percebendo que ele também estava distraído brincando com o copo de seu milkshake. Chanyeol poderia já ter feito seus vinte e cinco anos, mas continuaria a vê-lo como a pessoa que deveria proteger; o Park nunca medira esforços em ajudar as pessoas com quem se importava, abrindo mão de si mesmo no processo, então era trabalho de Baekhyun garantir que não se machucasse.

Chanyeol demorou um pouquinho para notar a maneira como o estava olhando. 

— O que foi? — O Park questionou, olhando-o confuso. — Tem algo no meu rosto?

— Tem — Baekhyun confirmou, inclinando-se para raspar a manchinha de sorvete no canto da boca do amigo. — Você continua sendo uma criança com sorvete, Chanyeol, você se suja inteiro.

O Park deu de ombros, sem se importar com a reprimenda.

— Que graça tem o sorvete se a gente não puder se sujar um pouquinho? 

Baekhyun esboçou um sorriso em resposta, levando seu dedo à boca para limpá-lo. Era um gesto involuntário que repetia há anos com Chanyeol, mas o Park nunca lhe olhara daquele _jeito_. O mais novo desviou o olhar em seguida, como se estivesse envergonhado em ter sido apanhado, e Baekhyun não pôde evitar sua risada,

— O que foi? Só porque estamos _namorando,_ eu não posso mais fazer isso? — Baekhyun o provocou. Chanyeol esboçou uma careta em sua direção como resposta, o que não diminuiu o riso do mais velho. Adorava vê-lo envergonhado, independente de qual fosse o motivo. — Ei, Chan. Obrigado de novo por estar fazendo isso por mim.

Chanyeol ergueu o olhar para encará-lo, suavizando a expressão em seu rosto. Baekhyun estava tão animado com o que estava acontecendo em sua vida que nem mesmo passara por sua cabeça interromper aquela felicidade ao questioná-lo por quanto tempo continuariam a fingir. Levaria um dia após o outro, como era o plano inicial, e veria o que aconteceria com o passar dos dias. 

Por enquanto, bastava que recebesse aqueles sorrisos em agradecimento e saber que, ainda que estivessem _namorando_ , seu melhor amigo não havia mudado em nada consigo. Ele continuava a zombar de si da mesma forma que fazia antes, ainda o provocava para vê-lo envergonhado, e era bom saber que aquela visão de Baekhyun era uma constante.

Ainda que ele segurasse sua mão e brincasse consigo de uma maneira diferente em frente às pessoas que precisavam convencer, ainda era _Baekhyun_ consigo e não um personagem com quem teria que aprender a conviver. Dessa forma, não era nada demais se precisassem continuar fingindo por mais um tempinho. 

— Não é nada — Chanyeol deu de ombros ao responder. — Você vai pagar um jantar para mim em agradecimento quando receber o seu cachê, então estamos quites.

— Interessante ficar sabendo disso _só agora,_ espertinho — Baekhyun devolveu, chutando-o por baixo da mesa ainda que houvesse um riso em seu rosto. — Aliás, eu lembrei de algo muito importante que nós não comentamos a respeito quando estabelecemos esse acordo,

Chanyeol não esperava por isso.

— O que foi? — Questionou, temendo o que quer que estivesse se passando na cabeça do amigo.

— Se você se apaixonar por alguém durante o período em que ficarmos juntos, está tudo bem, certo? Você não precisa continuar comigo só por causa da campanha. — Baekhyun respondeu, estranhamente sério. Parecia ter se dado conta disso naquele momento e estava levando a sério pela expressão em seu rosto. — Eu quero que você seja feliz, Chan, e eu vou entender se você precisar sair do acordo.

Chanyeol tivera vontade de rir no momento que ouviu o que o mais velho havia dito, mas sabia que isso seria interpretado de uma maneira errada e não buscava magoar seu amigo. Ele estava falando sério e estava genuinamente preocupado por sua felicidade, mas parecia _impossível_ ao Park que se apaixonasse por qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse o homem à sua frente.

Tivera diversas chances para que isso acontecesse e, ainda assim, seu teimoso coração não abria mão de Baekhyun.

O amigo ainda estava esperando por uma resposta sua, então Chanyeol escolheu apanhar a mão do rapaz que estava em cima da mesa antes, brincando com seus dedos em silêncio. Talvez aquele fosse um momento ideal para que dissesse a Baekhyun sobre como se sentia, como seu coração já pertencia a ele sem que pudesse oferecer resistência. Talvez Baekhyun não rejeitasse seus sentimentos, afinal, não fora ele quem sugerira que seria bom se estivessem juntos?

Havia uma parte do Park que queria _muito_ dizer a verdade naquele momento, mas outra maior ainda lhe impedia de dar um passo adiante por medo do desconhecido que enfrentariam.

— Você não deveria se preocupar quanto a isso — Chanyeol escolheu responder, voltando a olhá-lo com um sorriso, sem soltar a mão entre as suas. — De verdade.

Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso com a resposta que recebera. Chanyeol voltou a abaixar os olhos para suas mãos, o que indicava que havia _alguma coisa_ que não estava lhe contando. O Park só não conseguia olhá-los nos olhos quando estava mentindo para si, e Baekhyun conhecia o amigo há tempo demais para que não soubesse seus pequenos detalhes.

— Tem algo por trás disso? — Baekhyun quis saber. — _Já existe_ alguém de quem você goste? E você nunca me contou, Park Chanyeol?

Dessa vez foi impossível que contivesse o riso em sua garganta, mas boa parte dos motivos para que estivesse rindo era puro nervoso. Baekhyun estava _cada vez_ mais próximo da verdade sem que tivesse a menor ideia a respeito disso. Restava ao Park que conseguisse contornar a situação e conter a curiosidade do amigo sem que precisasse entregar seu maior segredo e enfrentar o receio que lhe impedira por anos de dizer a Baekhyun sobre como se sentia.

— Em vinte anos, eu já deixei de te contar alguma coisa? — Chanyeol devolveu. — Você pode confiar em mim, Baek. Se houver alguém, você será o primeiro para quem vou contar.

Baekhyun ainda lançou um olhar suspeito em sua direção, mas deixou passar por aquele momento, voltando a bebericar de seu milkshake. Chanyeol respirou fundo, aliviado. 

Fora por _muito_ pouco dessa vez. 

**> >><<<**

Voltar àquela agência uma semana depois fez com que Chanyeol se desse conta, de uma vez por todas, que era real.

Tivera uma semana para preparar sua mente para o que aconteceria porque sabia que não tinha como esconder por muito tempo. Uma vez que a campanha fosse lançada, seu rosto estaria ao lado do de Baekhyun em muitos lugares e todas as pessoas saberiam que estavam _juntos_ , mesmo aquelas que até agora não tinham qualquer pista sobre isso. Céus, _seus pais_ poderiam ficar sabendo por conta de algumas fotos!

Precisava estar pronto quando isso acontecesse e usou todos os dias da semana que antecedia ao ensaio para dizer a si mesmo que tudo daria certo. Não era a pessoa mais fotogênica do mundo, mas tudo bem. Baekhyun estaria consigo e compensaria qualquer coisa de errado que fizesse, ainda mais porque ele deveria ser a estrela. 

Seu melhor amigo até mesmo se dispusera a ajudá-lo com algumas dicas sobre como se portar, fazendo-o posar para si de diversas formas para que pudesse encontrar seu melhor ângulo, tudo para que Chanyeol conseguisse se sentir confortável em frente às câmeras profissionais. O Park não podia fazer nada além de agradecer àquele gesto porque, não poderia negar, realmente ajudou a acalmá-lo um pouco.

Baekhyun estava se esforçando para que aquilo fosse confortável da melhor maneira possível para si e respeitava os esforços do amigo. O mais velho parecia estar ciente que era o maior beneficiário do que estavam fazendo e tentava compensar Chanyeol de todas as maneiras – o Park não achava _tão_ necessário assim, mas não iria negar que estava adorando o que recebia.

Como na noite de sexta-feira que Baekhyun apareceu em sua porta com uma pizza em seus braços, e jogou em si a ideia de maratonarem a série favorita do mais novo. Baekhyun _odiava_ House e sempre reclamava quando era a vez de Chanyeol escolher o que assistiriam, mas estava ali por vontade própria para fazer algo que o mais novo gostava. Era um gesto pequeno, mas que trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Chanyeol assim que deixou que o amigo entrasse.

A companhia constante de Baekhyun foi um grande facilitador para que conseguisse se concentrar na ideia de que o ensaio não duraria muito tempo e em breve estaria de volta à sua vidinha normal. Baekhyun funcionava como um calmante natural para si; bastava que estivessem lado a lado para que Chanyeol sentisse que poderia fazer qualquer coisa porque o Byun o auxiliaria no que precisasse. 

A cumplicidade que dividiam graças aos anos de amizade era um dos fatores que levava Chanyeol a duvidar se um dia poderia contar ao amigo a respeito de seus sentimentos. Doía imaginar que sua confissão poderia gerar uma fissura no que possuíam, mesmo que soubesse que nada poderia tirar Baekhyun de si. Era preferível que não arriscasse – ainda que _tudo_ que estavam vivendo desde que concordara com a ideia do Byun lhe dissesse o contrário.

Se soubesse o que um encontro falso no dia dos namorados lhe renderia...

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Chanyeol repetiu mais uma vez que tudo daria certo naquele ensaio e que, quanto mais rápido o fizesse, mais rápido terminaria. Combinara de se encontrar com Baekhyun já na agência, uma vez que o mais velho estava ansioso demais para que o esperasse se arrumar, e percebeu já estar levemente atrasado quando olhou em seu relógio ao acordar. 

Baekhyun com certeza lhe mataria caso se atrasasse mais do que já estava, então Chanyeol escolheu apanhar um _Uber_ para chegar mais rápido ao ponto de encontro para ambos. Olhando para seu celular a todo momento, percebeu a quantidade de mensagens do amigo perguntando onde ele estava que já havia recebido. Respondeu-lhe sobre já estar a caminho, bloqueando o celular em seguida.

Agradeceu ao _Uber_ assim que chegou no local, preparando seus ouvidos para o sermão que ouviria do amigo. Deveria ter passado menos tempo na noite anterior pensando em como seria o ensaio para que não corresse o risco de perder a hora na manhã seguinte, mas não é como se conseguisse conter sua mente em pensar em todos os cenários possíveis que lhes seriam pedidos.

Imaginara diversas circunstâncias em que, como namorado de Baekhyun, não teria qualquer problema se lhe pedissem algo mais romântico, uma vez que era a temática da campanha. Imaginara diversas coisas que lhe poderiam ser pedidas, tentando imaginar também como seria a reação de seu corpo ao que teria que fazer. Fora o suficiente para que perdesse algumas horas de sono.

Como esperado, o Byun o aguardava em frente à agência com os braços cruzados e uma faceta de irritação em seu rosto. O biquinho que Baekhyun fazia quando estava bravo _quase_ lhe fez rir por ser muito fofo, mas sabia que isso só serviria pra inflamar ainda mais a irritação do amigo – e era a última coisa que precisava naquela manhã.

— Será que você só consegue acordar cedo se eu for buscar você? — Baekhyun brigou consigo assim que se aproximou, aproveitando da proximidade para lhe desferir um tapa no braço. — Park Chanyeol, nós temos horário!

— E vamos nos atrasar _mais_ se continuarmos aqui parados enquanto você briga comigo — Chanyeol devolveu, puxando-o para dentro do prédio gentilmente. — E foram só alguns minutinhos. Sehun vai nos perdoar, tenho certeza.

— Você sabe que eu não posso dar qualquer impressão ruim, é meu cartão de visitas — Baekhyun resmungou. — Você sempre teve problema com horários, eu deveria ter me lembrado de todas as vezes em que precisava te acordar no dia de alguma prova.

— Eu tive uma noite difícil de sono — Chanyeol se justificou. — Não vai brigar comigo quando eu nem dormi direito, vai?

— De fato, a maquiadora vai ter trabalho em esconder essas olheiras — Baekhyun riu, sua expressão já começando a suavizar conforme sua irritação também se dissipava. Conhecendo o amigo como o conhecia, o Byun só precisava reclamar em voz alta para que livrasse o peito. 

Quando chegaram ao andar indicado, o mesmo caos da semana anterior já lhes aguardava, mas Chanyeol estava mais acostumado a ele dessa vez. Sabia para onde deveria ir para que encontrassem Sehun e escapassem da parte principal do caos, uma vez que o ensaio já havia começado e os modelos transitavam de um lado para o outro em seus _outfits_ selecionados. 

O estilista designado aos dois já lhes aguardava ao lado da maquiadora e a expressão em seu rosto fazia com que a irritação de Baekhyun minutos antes não fosse _nada_. 

— Antes de mais nada, a culpa é do Chanyeol, ele dormiu demais — Baekhyun se justificou assim que se aproximaram, erguendo as mãos em um gesto de rendição.

— A sorte de vocês é que são uns dos últimos a serem fotografados! — Sehun reclamou. — Nós já temos as roupas selecionadas para vocês, serão apenas duas trocas. A Irene é uma maquiadora incrível e vai dar um jeito nessa sua cara de sono, Chanyeol.

Irene sorriu em direção aos dois, indicando o local onde deveriam se sentar para que ela desse início a seu trabalho. Os dois rapazes obedeceram sem contestar enquanto continuavam a ouvir as instruções de Sehun – um dos _outfits_ escolhidos era mais sério e social enquanto o outro era mais despojado e lhes daria a liberdade para que posassem conforme quisessem. 

Não parecia tão complicado, mas Chanyeol começava a sentir a ansiedade voltar a ferver em seu sangue. Todas as pessoas ali eram profissionais ou buscavam um espaço no ramo, não tinha a _menor_ ideia do que estava fazendo no meio delas. Nunca tivera qualquer pretensão de grandeza, não à toa estava confortável em seu emprego que lhe pagava pouco mais que o suficiente, mas...

A mão de Baekhyun encontrou a sua, retirando-lhe de seus pensamentos conturbados, e fazendo com que o olhasse. Irene estava trabalhando no rosto do Byun inicialmente, então ele não poderia olhar diretamente para si. Ainda assim, a mão dele segurava a sua de maneira firme, o polegar passeando pelo dorso de sua mão como um carinho mudo, um símbolo de que estava ali para protegê-lo como sempre fizera.

O mais velho sequer precisava _olhar_ para si para sentir que estava nervoso.

— Eu sei que é uma coisa nova para você, Chan — Baekhyun disse, olhando fixamente para Irene enquanto a maquiadora preparava sua pele. — Mas vai dar certo, não é? Nós vamos ter as melhores fotos desse ensaio porque ninguém tem tanta química quanto a gente.

Chanyeol deixou que um risinho escapasse por seu nariz, assentindo em silêncio mesmo que o amigo não pudesse vê-lo. Devolveu ao aperto em sua mão, mantendo-as unidas dessa maneira porque o calor da mão de Baekhyun lhe transmitia a paz que precisava naquele momento. Fazia com que a cacofonia não tão distante de ambos soasse como se fosse em uma realidade paralela a deles.

— Não tem como não ser perfeito quando é você ao meu lado — Chanyeol brincou. — Ninguém nasceu para ser um modelo mais do que você.

— E é por elogios como esse que você reclama que meu ego é muito grande — Baekhyun riu. — Relaxa, Chan. A gente vai tirar de letra.

Chanyeol se apegou àquelas falas e manteve-as em sua mente durante toda a preparação dos dois. Baekhyun estava ainda mais lindo que já era quando Irene terminou o trabalho em seu rosto; a maquiagem era sutil e reforçava seus pontos fortes, sem que nada soasse marcado demais, e o Byun teceu diversos elogios à maquiadora enquanto se olhava no espelho.

O Park, por sua vez, só conseguia olhá-lo como se fosse a primeira vez – e só percebeu a cara de bobo que estava fazendo quando Sehun zombou de si, indicando que deveria deixar a cara de apaixonado para as fotos.

Pigarreou, fingindo que nada havia acontecido enquanto Irene iniciava seu trabalho. Estava começando a se entregar _demais_ e eles mal haviam começado com essa história de namoro falso! Chanyeol sabia que precisava controlar melhor a si mesmo, mas era _tão_ difícil quando nada em Baekhyun ficava ruim e seu rosto agia por conta própria ao olhá-lo _daquele_ jeito.

Irene mantinha um sorriso tranquilo em seus lábios conforme trabalhava, e o Park escolheu se desligar um pouquinho até que tudo terminasse, enquanto Baekhyun conversava com Sehun sobre como seriam as fotos. A maquiadora o olhava com atenção e o Park conseguia _sentir_ que havia algo não dito naqueles olhares; estava se mordendo de curiosidade em saber.

— Eles não estão olhando para a gente, então você pode me perguntar o que quer saber — Chanyeol brincou com um riso breve. — Consigo ver nos seus olhos a curiosidade.

A maquiadora devolveu o riso, desviando o olhar por um momento envergonhado por ter sido apanhada. Ainda assim, quando voltou a olhá-lo, o brilho de curiosidade estava no mesmo lugar, além de um traço diferente em seu sorriso.

— Eu só estava imaginando há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos — Irene deu de ombros. — Já maquiei muitas pessoas nessa vida e vi muitos casais entre elas, mas... vocês dois tem uma cumplicidade diferente. Ele nem mesmo estava olhando para você quando notou que estava nervoso. 

— Baekhyun e eu nos conhecemos a vida inteira — Chanyeol respondeu, sem conseguir conter o sorriso em seu rosto ao respondê-la. — Ele é como se fosse uma extensão minha há muito tempo, então nem mesmo me surpreende que ele tenha percebido. Além do mais, eu tenho estado nervoso a semana inteira, então...

— Não tem necessidade para que fique — Irene o tranquilizou. — Eu acho que ele está certo, aliás. Eu mal os conheço e já aposto que serão as fotos mais naturais do ensaio.

Chanyeol agradeceu a maquiadora e permaneceu em silêncio até que ela terminasse seu trabalho. Talvez a cumplicidade que possuía com seu melhor amigo fosse grande o suficiente para que todos o tomassem como um casal; uma pequena parte de si _doía_ em ouvir isso por saber que nunca deixaria de ser mais do que isso. Só uma impressão errada.

Contudo, aquele não era um dia para se deixar levar pelos pensamentos ruins e escolheu bloqueá-los de sua mente. Era o dia mais importante da mentira que estavam sustentando, e em seu rosto traria apenas os sorrisos que Baekhyun merecia para se sentir apoiado como deveria. 

— Nossa, Chanyeol, você está incrível! — Baekhyun exclamou quando o olhou ao término do serviço de Irene e o Park virou para se olhar no espelho. — A Irene realmente conseguiu melhorar sua cara.

— É esse tipo de elogio que você acha que eu mereço? — O Park devolveu, empurrando-o de leve quando Baekhyun se colocou ao seu lado. — Mas eu preciso concordar... Eu jamais estive tão bonito.

Assim como a maquiagem de Baekhyun, o trabalho de Irene em seu rosto se fez apenas para reforçar seus pontos fortes, destacando-os. Não havia nada muito marcado e, ainda assim, Chanyeol se sentia como outra pessoa. Vendo sua figura ao lado do amigo no espelho, trazia até mesmo um pouquinho de confiança de que o ensaio não seria _tão_ caso perdido assim como estava imaginando.

Foi Sehun quem interrompeu a admiração de ambos, guiando-os até os provadores para que se trocassem e colocassem a primeira roupa que usariam. Em breve seus nomes seriam chamados e o Oh queria ter certeza de que estava tudo perfeito para o momento, com os ajustes necessários; e ninguém costumava contrariar Oh Sehun em momentos como esse. 

Minutos depois, uma vez fora dos provadores e com as roupas selecionadas pelo Oh, Chanyeol se viu mais uma vez na semana anterior quando Baekhyun aproveitou para ajeitar sua gravata e manteve o rosto próximo ao seu. Sentiu seu coração responder à recordação, palpitando mais forte do que de costume, e respirou fundo.

Essa era só _uma amostra_ de como seria o ensaio.

— Eu não poderia ter pedido por modelos melhores — Sehun os elogiou assim que se colocaram lado a lado. — Vocês combinam muito mesmo, é _tão bonito_ de ver.

Baekhyun respondeu aos elogios com um riso sincero, animado pela perspectiva de serem chamados em breve. Chanyeol, por sua vez, deu um sorriso pequeno, nervoso. Sehun também estava empolgado com o ensaio e não poderia desapontá-lo depois do esforço empreendido nos ajustes necessários para que tudo ficasse perfeito. Quem sabe ele e Baekhyun ainda voltassem a trabalhar juntos no futuro?

Não demorou muito para que ouvissem seus nomes sendo anunciados e Baekhyun pulou onde estava, puxando Chanyeol pela mão em seguida. O Park se despediu dos dois profissionais de maneira apressada, ainda que voltasse a vê-los em breve, e se deixou ser guiado por Baekhyun até o ponto principal do estúdio. 

O local já estava arrumado quando chegaram e cumprimentaram os profissionais com quem trabalhariam. O fundo verde indicava que o ambiente onde seriam fotografados seria colocado por computação gráfica, e a iluminação forte quase o cegou quando cometeu o erro de olhar diretamente para ela, causando mais uma vez a risada de Baekhyun por um erro bobo. 

Colocaram-se lado a lado, esperando pelas instruções do fotógrafo que estava ajustando a câmera.

— Imaginem que estão em um ambiente sério, em um escritório — o fotógrafo ditou. — E façam o que vier à mente de vocês. Vamos ver quanta espontaneidade nós conseguimos.

Chanyeol, na verdade, esperava que fosse _guiado_ pelo fotógrafo e não deixado à sua própria mercê, mas, para sua sorte, Baekhyun tinha uma mente criativa. O Byun se colocou de costas para si, indicando que o Park fizesse o mesmo, e cruzou os braços em uma postura altiva, como se fosse um CEO importante. Chanyeol imitou seus gestos, ainda que não tivesse o mesmo ar de superioridade em seu rosto, mas o fotógrafo pareceu ter gostado, tirando fotos de diversos ângulos para decidir depois qual seria o melhor.

Indicou que deveriam trocar de pose e Baekhyun mais uma vez agiu mais rápido, aproximando-se de si com um sorriso malicioso. Chanyeol tinha uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto quando o Byun mais uma vez levou a mão à sua gravata, aproximando seus corpos com um ar de sensualidade que não esperava. O mais velho incorporava outra pessoa enquanto modelava e talvez por isso ele era tão bom no que fazia.

— Ou vocês ensaiaram tudo isso antes ou são uma dupla perfeita — o fotógrafo os elogiou. — A expressão de surpresa em seu rosto foi _impecável_.

Talvez porque Chanyeol estivesse _mesmo_ surpreso com a proximidade dos dois.

Com o auxílio do fotógrafo em um ou outro momento sobre como melhorar a postura de ambos, Baekhyun guiou a primeira parte do ensaio muito bem sozinho, como se tivesse imaginado todos aqueles cenários de antemão. Chanyeol se deixou guiar, conseguindo relaxar conforme o tempo passava e começava até mesmo a se acostumar com a luz forte em seu rosto e os _flashes_ da câmera.

— Uma última foto dessa primeira parte e vocês podem ir se trocar — o fotógrafo pediu.

O Park esperou pelo que Baekhyun tinha em mente e se surpreendeu mais uma vez quando o mais velho colou o corpo contra o seu, suas costas encostadas ao peito de Chanyeol e sua gravata mais uma vez sendo puxada por Baekhyun, dessa vez de uma maneira muito mais _divertida_ do que sensual. O rosto de Chanyeol ficou mais próximo ao pescoço de Baekhyun graças ao puxão do tecido e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o cheirinho gostoso que se desprendia do melhor amigo.

Sequer percebera os _flashes_ da câmera dessa vez, imerso naquele universo que Baekhyun o levava.

— Vocês foram muito bem! Quem visse essas fotos, jamais descobriria que Chanyeol também não é um modelo — o fotógrafo os elogiou. — Voltem dentro de quinze minutos para que continuemos, por favor.

Os dois amigos agradeceram aos elogios e voltaram ao local onde Sehun e Irene os aguardavam ansiosos. A maquiadora começou a retocar o que era necessário em seu trabalho enquanto Sehun explicava o contexto da próxima troca de roupa de ambos. Era bem mais leve do que o tecido pesado e social e Chanyeol só conseguia imaginar o que a mente de Baekhyun já estava imaginando com aquilo.

Dessa vez, usavam bermudas jeans de lavagem escura, havia até mesmo alguns rasgos na sua. Chanyeol usava uma regata branca com uma camisa aberta por cima enquanto Baekhyun tinha uma camiseta preta com os dizeres de alguma música de _rock_ estampada nela. Seus cabelos foram arrumados para que estivessem mais revoltos, diferente do clima elegante da primeira vez, e o Park estava admirado em como o melhor amigo conseguia ficar _ainda mais_ bonito.

Voltaram ao ponto principal do estúdio onde o fotógrafo os aguardava. O Park conseguia sentir o coração batendo mais rápido pela expectativa enquanto Baekhyun dava pequenos pulinhos ao seu lado, animado para que começassem logo. Dispensou um olhar em sua direção, sorrindo de maneira inconsciente por vê-lo feliz daquele jeito e seu sorriso só aumentou quando o Byun devolveu ao olhar, o mesmo traçado em seus lábios.

— Dessa vez estamos em um parque, um dia de verão, vocês são um casal a passeio — o fotógrafo os guiou. — Encenem o que normalmente vocês fariam.

Baekhyun assentiu. Aquele cenário lhe abria muito mais possibilidades do que um escritório e demorou um certo tempo até que pensasse em algo. Chanyeol o olhava em expectativa, acostumado a vê-lo tomar a iniciativa desde a primeira foto. O amigo não era a pessoa mais confortável em frente às câmeras e, por isso, o Byun estava se esforçando para ajudá-lo.

A primeira pose trazia os braços de Baekhyun em sua cintura enquanto o Byun tinha mais uma vez as costas contra o peito do mais novo, olhando diretamente para a câmera. Chanyeol arriscou ao apoiar o rosto nos cabelos do mais velho, seus olhos focalizando a câmera que os fotografava a todo momento. Era uma pose tímida, mas que trazia muito carinho no abraço que trocavam.

Seguiram com o ensaio recebendo as dicas do fotógrafo para que soasse mais natural, seguindo as instruções com algumas ideias que não tinham pensado a respeito. Chanyeol não havia percebido que, daquela maneira, poderiam ter poses muito mais íntimas e românticas do que dentro de um escritório e que isso o manteria próximo _demais_ de Baekhyun por muito mais tempo.

A primeira pose em que seus rostos ficaram alinhados foi quando o fotógrafo sugeriu algo próximo da primeira pose, com a diferença dessa vez de que Baekhyun manteria seu olhar em direção a Chanyeol enquanto o mais novo segurava seu rosto com cuidado. O Byun encostou a bochecha contra a mão do amigo, os olhos fechados pelo carinho expresso enquanto Chanyeol o olhava com profundidade.

Aquele era o rosto do homem que fazia com que seus batimentos cardíacos se desorganizassem, que lhe suspendia a respiração estando tão perto de si. Baekhyun esfregava levemente a bochecha contra sua mão, em busca do carinho que recebia, e era inevitável a Chanyeol que pensasse como seria se aquilo fosse _de verdade_. O Byun já era manhoso por conta própria sendo apenas seu melhor amigo, como seria se fossem algo mais?

— Perfeito — a voz do fotógrafo os acordou, retirando-o do torpor em que estava e fazendo Baekhyun se afastar. — Para uma última foto, acho que podemos fazer algo mais íntimo se estiver tudo bem para vocês, certo? O que me dizem de um selinho?

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, olhando para o fotógrafo como se ele tivesse acabado de lhe propor algo impossível. Em seguida, voltou seu olhar a Baekhyun, preocupado com a reação do amigo. O mais velho parecia estar considerando pela expressão séria em seu rosto e o Park esperou por uma resposta ansioso. Se Baekhyun se expressasse contrário a ideia...

— Tudo bem — o Byun concordou depois de um tempo, gerando ainda mais surpresa a Chanyeol. — Se estiver tudo bem para o Chanyeol, eu concordo. Ele é um pouco mais tímido, sabe como é.

Baekhyun deu um riso para o fotógrafo, olhando-o como se pedisse sua confirmação ou negativa. Havia dado a desculpa de timidez para que o Park escolhesse se estavam prontos para passar aquela linha no limite ou não; uma parte de Chanyeol lhe dizia para aceitar o que era proposto quando era uma chance única, e a outra parte _gritava_ em seu ouvido o quanto aquilo era fora de proporção do que estava imaginando.

Não tinha muito tempo para ponderar qual das duas estava correta, então deu voz àquela que estava falando mais alto.

— Nós podemos — concordou.

O fotógrafo lhes deu um sorriso de encorajamento e permitiu que criassem a cena como desejassem, uma vez que se conheciam como casal melhor do que qualquer um. Chanyeol engoliu em seco novamente, voltando seu olhar a Baekhyun. O amigo trazia um sorriso calmo no rosto, como se esperasse que, dessa maneira, também pudesse tranquilizá-lo – e isso sempre funcionava.

Os braços de Baekhyun rodearam seu pescoço inicialmente, aproximando os corpos de ambos enquanto as mãos de Chanyeol se guiavam sozinhas até a cintura do mais velho. Sua atenção estava voltada unicamente ao rosto que se aproximava do seu, os olhos que não desviavam o contato em nenhum momento, esquecendo-se por completo da luz que os rodeava e da câmera pronta para apanhá-los a qualquer instante.

— Está tudo bem — Baekhyun sussurrou quando seus lábios já estavam bem próximos — ainda somos nós dois.

_Ainda somos nós dois e isso tem o peso do mundo_ , era a única coisa que se passava na cabeça de Chanyeol quando o Byun terminou o espaço entre ambos, selando seus lábios em um beijo tímido. Os flashes vieram a seguir, mas Chanyeol já não se importava mais com eles. Nada importava mais do que a sensação de maciez que os lábios de Baekhyun traziam, assim como o calor de seu corpo próximo ao seu, ou a maneira como seu coração batia _tão_ rápido que ficaria surpreso caso o amigo não notasse.

Quando Baekhyun se afastou, Chanyeol sentiu que não havia aproveitado o suficiente.

— Foi ótimo — o fotógrafo os elogiou, — vocês realmente fazem por merecer serem a cara dessa campanha, há uma química sem igual entre vocês dois. Nunca foi tão fácil captar sentimento com a minha lente e eu trabalho com isso há um bom tempo.

Baekhyun agradeceu pelos elogios e se retiraram do local quando foi indicado que haviam terminado. Chanyeol ainda estava entorpecido pelos recentes acontecimentos, deixando que o amigo o guiasse até onde os aguardavam para que devolvessem as roupas usadas. Sua mente repetia em _looping_ a última cena feita, como se ainda não pudesse acreditar.

Havia preparado a si mesmo para qualquer cenário na noite anterior e por isso se atrasara para o ensaio mais importante da carreira de Baekhyun.

Mas absolutamente nada o tinha preparado para o fato de que havia acabado de beijar seu melhor amigo.

**> >><<<**

O caminho de volta para casa foi feito em um silêncio estranhamente desconfortável.

Até mesmo Baekhyun havia se dado conta do clima que se formou entre ele e o melhor amigo e arrefeceu sua animação em respeito ao sentimento do outro. Ainda durante o ensaio e enquanto devolviam as roupas utilizadas para Sehun, o Byun não conseguia parar de falar sobre como fora incrível ter total liberdade artística naquele ensaio e em como esperava que trabalhassem juntos em breve. Sehun também agradeceu a participação dos dois, elogiando-os pelo que pôde ver do ensaio fotográfico.

Mas foi Irene quem notou Chanyeol.

Foi a maquiadora quem o olhava com um olhar curioso, como se lhe questionasse o silêncio. Seu namorado estava animadíssimo comentando sobre as fotos que acabaram de tirar e Chanyeol não havia dito uma palavra que fosse. Havia estranhado seu comportamento, mas atribuíra ao nervosismo que o vira demonstrar mais cedo. Talvez a carga de adrenalina tenha finalmente abaixado e estivesse sentindo tudo de uma vez só.

Isso não a impediu, contudo, de se aproximar do mais novo e questionar-lhe se estava tudo bem.

O Park se surpreendeu pela abordagem porque imaginava que todos estariam atentos a Baekhyun, a verdadeira estrela daquele momento. Ele não era qualquer tipo de modelo, estava ali unicamente porque era necessário para o Byun e, por isso, ninguém precisava prestar atenção em si quando tinha o amigo à disposição. Contudo, Irene fora contra tudo o que havia imaginado ao se sentar ao seu lado e se recusar a sair antes que lhe dissesse o que o estava incomodando.

E como poderia dizer a ela que não se sentia _dentro da normalidade_ porque havia acabado de beijar o homem que todos acreditavam ser seu namorado? Como dizer a ela a miríade de sentimentos que lhe formavam sem que entregasse a mentira que estavam vivendo? Chanyeol sabia que não podia fazer isso, mas a perspectiva de ter alguém com quem conversar que não sabia nada sobre ambos...

— Você nunca mais vai me ver depois de hoje, provavelmente — Irene comentou, instigando-o. — Se precisar de alguém para desabafar, posso ser essa pessoa para você.

Chanyeol sorriu em agradecimento, mas indicou com a cabeça que não era nada e que não deveria se preocupar. A maquiadora insistiu em saber se estava tudo bem, mas acabou por desistir quando assentiu pela segunda vez. Com um breve suspiro, Irene apanhou sua mão entre as delas, mantendo um sorriso bonito em seu rosto.

— Espero que o que esteja te preocupando então seja algo passageiro — ela disse, — e que você e Baekhyun possam aproveitar muitas coisas boas juntos ainda. Esse aqui é só o começo.

Chanyeol a agradeceu mais uma vez porque aquilo era importante – também esperava que pudesse viver tantas e tantas coisas ao lado do melhor amigo, ainda que não fosse da maneira que ela estava lhe sugerindo. Irene o deixou sozinho em seguida, voltando a se reunir com Sehun para parabenizar seu modelo pelo ensaio fotográfico, e o mais novo permaneceu onde estava com seus pensamentos.

Deveria ter se preparado melhor para o que estava para acontecer, deveria ter pensado em todas as possibilidades – como não havia imaginado que em algum momento beijaria Baekhyun? Era o que casais faziam, de uma forma ou de outra, não poderia deixar que situações como essas o paralisassem. Contudo, era difícil pensar racionalmente no plano que formavam quando a simples lembrança do toque de seus lábios já fazia com que seu coração disparasse.

Teria um longo trabalho pela frente em contornar seus sentimentos até que voltasse a ter controle sobre a situação mais uma vez.

Baekhyun pareceu notar seu estado de espírito um pouco depois quando concordaram em ir direto para seu apartamento, comemorar o sucesso do ensaio fotográfico ou coisa do tipo. A animação do amigo durou por algum tempo até que percebesse a maneira como Chanyeol estava distraído, distante, e resolveu guardar silêncio também.

O que o Park não tinha a menor ideia é que Baekhyun também estava pensando a respeito do beijo que trocaram e o impacto que aquele gesto poderia trazer para a amizade de ambos. Quando concordaram em formar um casal de mentirinha para as câmeras, não conversaram sobre nada além dos afetos que já trocavam em público.

O Byun havia se esquecido por completo que, algumas vezes, casais fazem mais do que dar as mãos ou abraços e se arrependia em não ter pensado nisso antes. Não queria que uma decisão como essa que poderia influenciar em sua amizade com o mais novo tivesse que ser tomado no calor do momento, sob os olhares ansiosos de um fotógrafo e sua equipe. E se Chanyeol só tivesse concordado para não atrapalhar seu ensaio? E se ele não quisesse aquilo? E se agora estivesse desconfortável ao seu lado?

A última coisa que o mais velho desejava era que seu amigo se afastasse de si por conta desse gesto, ainda que não soubesse muito bem como poderia abordar o assunto sem soar indelicado. Chanyeol costumava ser um livro aberto para si e sabia lê-lo muito bem – e o que via do amigo à sua frente era um pedido de respeito a seu espaço.

Embora estivesse se sentindo ansioso, era isso o que Baekhyun faria.

O clima permaneceu da mesma maneira depois que pagaram ao _Uber_ e agradeceram, terminando o caminho até o apartamento do Park. Não mudou em nada dentro do elevador, enquanto ouviam a irritante música ambiente e o batucar constante do pé de Baekhyun contra o assoalho, ansioso. Continuou igual quando entraram no apartamento, com Chanyeol indicando que o amigo ficasse à vontade enquanto deixava o casaco de ambos em seu quarto.

E foi durante a ausência de Chanyeol, por breves segundos que fossem, que o Byun decidiu que deveriam conversar a respeito do que havia acontecido. Se aguardasse pelo momento em que teria as palavras certas para usar, talvez nunca chegassem a uma conversa _de fato_ e não achava que conseguiria seguir em frente da maneira como estavam.

Chanyeol voltou à sala pouco depois, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. A televisão permanecia desligada e havia estranhado isso; Baekhyun não se fazia tímido em sua casa e não esperava por sua permissão para mexer em suas coisas. Imaginou que encontraria o mais velho assistindo a algo que o forçaria a ver consigo ou resmungando sobre como o catálogo do serviço de _streaming_ não tinha nada de interessante.

O que encontrou, pelo contrário, era a imagem de seu melhor amigo olhando-o com seriedade.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Chanyeol questionou, um pouco receoso. — Esse não é você.

— Esse também não é você — Baekhyun indicou com um dar de ombros. — Acho que a gente precisa conversar sobre o que houve no ensaio. Você sabe... O beijo.

 _Ah sim_ , Chanyeol pensou, _aquilo_ . Passara todo o caminho de volta para casa rememorando a situação, revivendo cada sensação que viajou por seu corpo conforme Baekhyun estava tão próximo de si e também quando se afastou. Não havia conseguido o sucesso que esperava em sua missão de _esquecer_ o ocorrido e, pelo visto, também não teria essa chance agora que estavam em casa porque o Byun queria conversar sobre.

Ótimo.

— Sobre o que precisamos falar a respeito? — Chanyeol questionou, se esforçando para não deixar passar por suas palavras o que de fato sentia.

— Nós não planejamos nada daquilo e eu não quero que seja algo incômodo para você — Baekhyun explicou. — Acho que nenhum de nós se deu conta do que esperam de nós como um casal, e eu não queria forçar algo a você que você também não quisesse, por isso deixei na sua mão a escolha. Ainda assim...

— Você está imaginando que concordei só para que você pudesse continuar com o ensaio — Chanyeol adivinhou, interrompendo a fala do amigo. Baekhyun assentiu, em silêncio. — Está tudo bem, Baekhyun. De verdade.

— Eu não quero que você tenha que fazer algo só porque é necessário para essa mentira, Chan — Baekhyun insistiu. — Se algo te deixar desconfortável, você pode me dizer, pode cochichar para mim que eu invento uma desculpa na hora e a gente consegue se safar. Você sabe, eu sou um _ótimo_ ator.

Sim, Chanyeol sabia _muito bem_ dessa característica do amigo. Sabia tão bem que dizia a si mesmo todas as noites antes de dormir sobre o quanto aquilo não era real e como acabaria em breve, para que não se apegasse ao que estavam criando para que não sofresse em vão. Espantando esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, voltou a focar sua atenção no rapaz à sua frente que ainda o olhava de maneira aflita.

Baekhyun estava realmente preocupado que aquilo afetasse a amizade de ambos e, ainda que o beijo tenha desestabilizado por algum tempo sua mente em fazê-lo pensar sobre como seria ter _aquilo_ de novo, Chanyeol sabia que precisava acalmá-lo quanto a isso.

— Eu sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer — Chanyeol disse com um dar de ombros. — Sim, a gente não conversou a respeito e sim, aconteceu mais rápido do que eu achei que iria, mas não é como se _não esperássemos_. Está tudo bem, faz parte do teatro, não é?

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto preocupado de Baekhyun, suavizando sua expressão e também trazendo tranquilidade ao mais novo. Ficava feliz em ver como o Byun se preocupara consigo e como havia se sentido, ainda que não soubesse um por cento sobre como aquele beijo fora mais do que uma encenação para ele. Baekhyun poderia jamais saber de seus sentimentos, mas cuidava de si como se tivesse ciência deles e o Park se sentia agradecido por isso.

— Fico feliz em ver que nada mudou entre a gente — Baekhyun respondeu, aproximando-se do amigo no sofá. — Você é o meu melhor amigo e a última coisa que eu preciso é de _qualquer coisa_ que machuque você.

Chanyeol riu brevemente, se recordando de todas as vezes durante a amizade de ambos em que Baekhyun lhe defendeu de tudo que imaginava ser uma ameaça. Fora o mais velho quem enfrentara consigo todos os valentões de colégio que imaginavam que seria uma boa zombar de Chanyeol sendo tão desajeitado, e também foi ele quem o ouviu reclamar de seus antigos namoros, xingando-os ao seu lado sem que precisasse saber o motivo.

O mais velho estava sempre disposto a lutar contra qualquer um para defendê-lo, e Chanyeol achava ironicamente triste que a única pessoa de quem o Byun não poderia defender seu coração era ele mesmo.

— Você nunca vai se cansar de achar que é meu irmão mais velho e me proteger de tudo, não é? — Chanyeol zombou, aliviando o clima entre os dois ao ouvir a risada de Baekhyun.

— Você nunca reclamou até hoje! — Baekhyun se defendeu, socando-o de leve no braço. — Além do mais, é você quem está sempre disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar seus amigos. Nada mais justo que eu esteja aqui para fazer o mesmo por você.

O Park deu um sorriso pequeno em sua direção, puxando-o para um meio abraço. Baekhyun se permitiu ser guiado, o braço de Chanyeol envolvendo seus ombros para mantê-lo próximo de si; devolveu o gesto ao abraçar seu torso, mantendo seu rosto próximo ao pescoço do mais novo. Nenhum dos dois precisava dizer nada naquele momento – algumas vezes, seus silêncios falavam mais alto do que uma multidão.

E Chanyeol esperava que ao menos um pouquinho de seus sentimentos pudesse ser transmitido daquela forma.

— E o que você acha de assistirmos a um filme agora? — Chanyeol propôs quando o soltou. — Nós íamos comemorar, não íamos? Você escolhe o sabor da pizza, eu escolho o filme!

— Nada de drama, é um dia feliz! — Baekhyun o alertou. — Minha única condição para que escolha o filme.

— Nada de abacaxi na pizza, isso nem faz sentido — Chanyeol devolveu, recebendo um olhar ultrajado do amigo por expulsar seu sabor favorito das opções. — _Touchè_.

O Byun lhe deu língua em um gesto infantil, mas não questionou. Apanhou seu celular para que pudesse ligar para a pizzaria na qual já tinham costume em comprar, mas seus planos foram interrompidos quando uma ligação chegou antes que pudesse discar. Olhou para Chanyeol em uma expressão confusa pelo número desconhecido, mas atendeu-o da mesma forma.

Interrompera até mesmo sua busca por um filme interessante para prestar atenção na conversa do amigo. O rosto de Baekhyun ia da seriedade à surpresa em segundos e voltava a expressão anterior em seguida. Não conseguia ler o que estava acontecendo apenas por seu rosto, o que estava lhe _matando_ de curiosidade.

Ao término da ligação, Baekhyun direcionou seu olhar ao amigo, ainda sem saber bem o que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Era o pessoal do marketing da revista onde o ensaio também vai ser publicado — Baekhyun explicou. — E eles tem uma proposta para nós dois.

Um alerta vermelho soou bem no fundo da mente de Chanyeol, insistente, piscando repetidamente. Escolhera ignorá-lo, indicando que o amigo continuasse a falar. Estava curioso sobre o que poderia ser a proposta, mas não poderia deixar que sua mente lhe fizesse pular nas mais perigosas suposições de uma só vez.

— Eles querem uma entrevista com a gente, por sermos o único _casal_ do ensaio — Baekhyun continuou a falar. — Eu disse que iríamos pensar e eu retornaria o contato em breve porque precisava falar com você.

Agora as breves respostas de Baekhyun começavam a fazer sentido, a maneira como o olhava de soslaio durante a ligação, o nervosismo expresso em seu rosto. O que ele temia quando fizeram o joguinho de perguntas e respostas realmente estava prestes a acontecer e, como um casal, não tinham motivos para negar a entrevista. Seria uma boa maneira de divulgar quem Baekhyun era, além de torná-lo mais do que um rostinho bonito na campanha.

O Park sabia que deveriam aceitar – mas também estava ciente de como aquele teatro estava começando a engoli-los.

— Bom, então ligue de volta para eles e diga que estamos de acordo — Chanyeol indicou. — Vamos fazer com que as pessoas gostem de você! Quanto mais falarem a seu respeito na internet, maiores as chances de que as agências queiram contratá-lo.

— Eu sei, só fiquei nervoso porque a gente tinha combinado isso por conta do ensaio e agora temos uma _entrevista_ — Baekhyun riu baixinho, um claro sinal de seu nervosismo. — Mas a gente consegue, certo? É só uma conversa e a gente já até ensaiou isso antes!

— Sim, não faça aquela dor de cabeça ser em vão — Chanyeol o incentivou. — Retorne a chamada, vou continuar caçando nosso filme. Não esqueça que é você quem vai pedir a pizza!

Baekhyun concordou com um aceno, respirando fundo antes de retornar a ligação da agência. Chanyeol tentou não prestar atenção na conversa do amigo, mantendo seus olhos atentos ao catálogo na televisão, mas nada lhe soava tão interessante quanto o que Baekhyun estava dizendo. Quando o ouviu confirmar a presença de ambos, soube que não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Seja quais fossem as perguntas feitas por aquelas pessoas, teria que aguentar firme e respondê-las conforme havia ensaiado com Baekhyun. Não poderia ser tão complicado. Só precisava tirar de cena o fato de que era uma revista conceituada que várias pessoas leriam os dizeres de ambos e tomariam como verdades a seu respeito, que não poderia desmenti-las como costumavam fazer na faculdade, e que _talvez_ precisasse tomar um pouquinho de cuidado extra em não entregar a si mesmo ao confundir a mentira que viviam com a realidade que desejava.

Certo – _poderia_ ser desastroso, mas faria seu melhor para que nada saísse do controle.

E o primeiro passo era _não deixar_ que seu coração palpitasse tão forte quanto estava fazendo nesse momento.

**> >><<<**

A entrevista fora marcada para uma semana desde a ligação que o Byun recebera e seria feita em sua casa.

Baekhyun havia sugerido que usassem sua casa como local porque teria um clima mais aconchegante caso algumas fotos dos dois fossem necessárias também para a entrevista, e porque o apartamento de Chanyeol era algo _íntimo_ demais para que compartilhassem daquela maneira. O Park não estava a fim de ter uma carreira pública, não fazia qualquer sentido expor seu ambiente domiciliar em algo do tipo.

Chanyeol havia concordado com a ideia de ser na casa do amigo, uma vez que Baekhyun teria maior controle da situação dessa maneira. Não conseguia imaginar como seria se estivessem na agência, um ambiente completamente desconhecido e com pessoas também desconhecidas lhe fazendo perguntas sobre as quais provavelmente precisaria de um tempo para pensar em uma resposta. Na casa do amigo, contudo, poderiam criar situações caso precisassem ganhar tempo.

O Byun havia pensado em tudo, Chanyeol precisava admitir.

A semana que antecedia à entrevista passou em um piscar de olhos, exatamente como havia acontecido com o ensaio fotográfico, e Chanyeol usou desse período para relembrar todas as respostas prontas que ensaiara com o melhor amigo. Não havia visto utilidade nelas quando o Byun forçou que fizesse algo, mas estavam salvando sua vida nesse momento em que não podia cometer qualquer deslize.

Sua mente ainda não havia se recuperado por completo do beijo trocado com o amigo e tinha plena ciência da possibilidade de seus sentimentos o entregarem por ainda estar sob influência das memórias do ocorrido. Embora pudesse deixar que uma meia-verdade ou outra escapasse, não poderia de maneira alguma deixar que Baekhyun suspeitasse que fosse mais do que isso: uma meia-verdade.

E a melhor maneira que havia encontrado para que isso não acontecesse era permanecer dentro de um discurso pronto.

Talvez não fosse a opção mais sensata nem mesmo a mais esperta. Talvez lhe acusassem de ter um discurso mecanizado, respostas prontas demais, mas que poderiam contornar ao dizer-lhes que era tímido e não se dava bem com as câmeras. Baekhyun levaria boa parte da entrevista consigo e Chanyeol esperava que sua participação se resumisse em responder uma ou outra pergunta referente ao Byun.

Faria o possível para que a atenção permanecesse voltada ao melhor amigo e à carreira que estava construindo e que a permanência ao seu lado não fosse o foco.

Combinara com o amigo de que chegaria um pouco mais cedo do que os entrevistadores para que pudessem revisar o que combinaram e ter certeza de que não contariam histórias diferentes quando fossem questionados. Baekhyun já havia lhe mandado dezenas de mensagens questionando onde estava, ainda que dessa vez não estivesse atrasado como anteriormente, mas o Park sabia que o amigo só estava muito ansioso.

Sequer podia culpá-lo quando também não conseguia tirar a entrevista de sua cabeça, tampouco os diversos cenários em que tudo poderia dar _tão_ errado que não conseguiriam encontrar uma saída.

Um ensaio fotográfico era bastante diferente de uma entrevista. Bastava que criassem uma atmosfera para as fotos e todos acreditariam na mentira que contavam, e Baekhyun tinha carisma sobrando por ambos para que caíssem no que estavam encenando. Uma entrevista, por outro lado, significava que precisavam _falar_ a respeito e era nesse momento que o perigo morava.

Havia _grandes_ chances de que uma palavra mal colocada ou uma frase fora de contexto pudesse trazer má repercussão à carreira de Baekhyun, e Chanyeol se preocupava com isso mais do que com a possibilidade que fossem desmascarados. O amigo estava dando duro para que sua carreira desse certo e não poderiam deixar que nada a abalasse.

Apanhara um _Uber_ até a casa do amigo, não tão distante da sua, mas o suficiente para que o caminho de ônibus só o fizesse sofrer ainda mais em ansiedade – e anotara mentalmente de fazer o Byun pagar por sua fatura no final do mês por tantas corridas que estava fazendo por conta dele. Dez minutos depois, havia chegado a seu destino, agradecendo ao motorista e deixando que partisse.

Avisou ao amigo através de seu celular que havia chegado e, como se estivesse de prontidão, Baekhyun veio recebê-lo em seguida, um sorriso nervoso desenhado em seus lábios. Chanyeol devolveu o gesto de igual maneira, também nervoso pelo que estavam prestes a fazer. O amigo lhe deu passagem para que entrasse e aproveitou para respirar fundo enquanto caminhava até sua sala de estar.

— Se chegamos até aqui não desistimos mais, certo? — Baekhyun brincou. — Eles devem chegar dentro de meia hora. Nós temos esse tempo para repassar o que já combinamos.

— Nos conhecemos desde criança, me apaixonei por você primeiro, você estava namorando e só me correspondeu dois anos depois — Chanyeol recordou. Havia revisto essa história tantas vezes na última semana que poderia _quase_ acreditar que havia acontecido. — Acho que estamos bem.

Baekhyun se sentou ao lado do amigo, mas seu pé continuava a bater contra o chão no claro sinal de que estava nervoso. Chanyeol pôs sua mão no joelho do amigo, parando seus movimentos e atraindo o olhar do mais velho em sua direção. Dedicou-lhe um sorriso tranquilo para acalmá-lo, tentando levar a ele a tranquilidade que não tinha para si mesmo.

— Nós vamos fazer dessa entrevista o melhor cartão de visitas que você já teve — Chanyeol indicou. — E vai dar tudo certo. Se a gente não tiver uma resposta pronta, podemos só responder algo que acontece conosco na nossa amizade. Temos bagagem suficiente para enrolá-los um pouquinho.

Conseguiu arrancar algumas risadas de Baekhyun com isso e já se sentira satisfeito. Estava certo, no final das contas; as histórias que dividiam nos anos de amizade que possuíam somavam mais do que todas as que tivera com todos os namoros que já passaram em sua vida. Chanyeol era uma constante ao seu lado e não havia _nada_ que lhe questionassem que não houvesse uma história com o mais novo para ser contada.

Isso estranhamente lhe trouxe a calmaria que não havia conseguido encontrar para si mesmo durante todo o dia. Imaginara diversas maneiras que a entrevistadora conseguiria colocá-los contra a parede e sair do _script_ que tinham montado desde o início, mas Chanyeol trouxera uma visão que não havia experimentado até então.

Ainda assim, acharam melhor continuar treinando o que tinham em mente para ocupar o tempo e não deixar que suas mentes viajassem em terrenos que não deveriam. Baekhyun parecia se sentir mais confiante dessa maneira, ganhando mais animação conforme gravava a história sem que Chanyeol precisasse lhe relembrar nenhum fato, e já parecia uma outra pessoa quando ouviram a campainha soar novamente.

Trocaram um olhar assustado, esquecidos por completo do passar do tempo e de repente ansiosos de novo com a chegada da entrevistadora. Baekhyun respirou fundo, caminhando em direção à porta para atendê-la. Chanyeol permaneceu no sofá como estava, mas ajeitou sua postura, treinando sorrisos para dar pelo espelho que havia na sala. Nenhum soava verdadeiro o suficiente, mas precisava lidar com o que possuía em mãos.

O mais velho voltou à sala acompanhado de uma moça de cabelos escuros e um outro rapaz que trazia uma câmera em mãos. Engoliu em seco, ciente do teatro que seria necessário mais uma vez em prol das fotos que seriam tiradas. Baekhyun trazia um sorriso em seu rosto conforme conversava com a entrevistadora, conseguindo esconder muito bem o nervosismo que sentia – e Chanyeol invejava _muito_ sua habilidade.

Nem mesmo parecia que tivera que acalmá-lo pouco tempo atrás tamanha a naturalidade com que estava agindo naquele instante.

O Byun se sentou ao seu lado, próximo a si graças à imagem que criaram de casal, e Chanyeol sorriu em direção aos recém-chegados. Baekhyun já havia arrumado as poltronas de sua sala de estar para que estivessem dispostas à frente de onde ficariam, de maneira que fosse uma conversa confortável para todos. Uma vez assentados e em seus lugares, a entrevistadora direcionou seu olhar a Chanyeol.

— Muito prazer, sou Park Sooyoung — a mulher se apresentou estendendo a mão em sua direção. — E esse é Kim Joonmyeon, o nosso câmera.

— Park Chanyeol, o prazer é todo nosso — devolveu o cumprimentando, aceitando a mão estendida.

— É uma bela casa a de vocês — Sooyoung elogiou, olhando ao redor.

Baekhyun a olhou surpreso antes de não conseguir segurar o riso que lhe deixou os lábios. Chanyeol também sorriu, mais contido do que o melhor amigo, enquanto os visitantes os encaravam um pouco confusos.

— Nós não moramos juntos, essa é a minha casa — Baekhyun a corrigiu. — Mas nós nos damos _tão_ bem que não seria nada impossível, não é, Chan?

Baekhyun virou o rosto em sua direção, dedicando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso enquanto uma de suas mãos caminhava até seu joelho. Chanyeol engoliu em seco de maneira discreta, assentindo em resposta à pergunta do mais velho. Morar com Baekhyun seria _um caos_ – o amigo era desorganizado demais para seu gosto e já conviviam juntos há muitos anos para que tolerasse isso também –, mas parecia a resposta certa naquele momento.

— Acho que esse é um ótimo gancho para começarmos a nossa entrevista — Sooyoung voltou a falar, retirando de sua bolsa um caderninho para anotar pontos relevantes, além de um gravador que ficou disposto na mesinha de centro entre os quatro. — Espero que não se importem que eu grave a nossa conversa, será a melhor maneira de publicar as exatas palavras de vocês.

— Não há problema algum — Chanyeol a tranquilizou.

A mulher ligou o gravador, devolvendo-o ao lugar onde o tinha depositado anteriormente.

— Muito bem, vocês parecem se conhecer há um bom tempo pela dinâmica que possuem — Sooyoung começou a falar, — podem nos contar um pouquinho sobre a história de vocês?

— Chanyeol e eu nos conhecemos desde que éramos meninos, ele era o meu vizinho e a gente acabou ficando amigo muito rápido — Baekhyun começou a explicar com um sorriso em seu rosto, nostálgico pelas memórias que voltavam. — Vai fazer o que? Uns vinte anos que nós nos conhecemos?

Chanyeol assentiu, também se recordando do passado. Se soubesse o que aquele pedido para que Baekhyun brincasse consigo lhe renderia no futuro... Será se ainda assim teria feito as mesmas escolhas?

Não duvidava que sim.

— E vocês eram _só_ amigos por todo esse tempo? Como a paixão os apanhou logo agora? — Sooyoung quis saber.

— Acho que nós dois tivemos nossa fase de ter uma paixonite pelo outro quando éramos mais jovens e achar que não daria em nada — Chanyeol deu de ombros, expondo sua primeira meia-verdade esperando que Baekhyun entrasse no jogo também. — Quando eu tinha uns quinze ou dezesseis anos, eu _quase_ contei a ele.

— Mas nunca disse? — Sooyoung insistiu.

— Eu achei que não valeria a pena arriscar nossa amizade por algo que eu não sabia se era passageiro ou não — Chanyeol confessou. — No final das contas, eu superei como todas as outras paixonites de adolescente, ele era só o meu melhor amigo à época.

Baekhyun encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, como já era seu costume fazer, e Chanyeol estava aprendendo a não deixar que seu corpo demonstrasse o pânico que sentia todas as vezes em que isso acontecia. Devolveu o carinho, colocando seu braço em torno da cintura do mais velho, mantendo-o próximo de si em um carinho mudo. Percebeu, pelo canto de olho, quando Joonmyeon apontou a câmera para eles pela primeira vez.

As fotos seriam de maneira espontânea, pelo visto – ou o máximo que conseguissem ser espontâneos.

— E como descobriram que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro? — Sooyoung continuou.

— Foi o Chanyeol quem se apaixonou primeiro, dessa vez _pra valer_ — Baekhyun contou. — Eu estava namorando à época, nós tínhamos uns vinte e três anos, não é, Chan? — Chanyeol assentiu. — Então ele nunca me disse nada. Quando eu terminei, eu tive um tempinho para entender os meus sentimentos e... Bom, acho que a minha paixão esteve ao meu lado por tempo demais me esperando.

Chanyeol sentiu aquelas palavras mais do que achava que aconteceria. Baekhyun não estava dizendo nada demais, criando frases de efeito para que caíssem no gosto popular e as pessoas também os vissem como um casal bonito e destinado, mas não poderia negar a verdade daquelas palavras. Realmente havia lhe esperado por tempo _demais_ – e por quanto tempo mais continuaria?

— Foi quando ele veio me confessar o que estava sentindo, sempre foi o mais corajoso entre nós dois em arriscar no tudo ou nada — Chanyeol comentou, causando um breve riso em Baekhyun. — A surpresa dele foi que eu também estava apaixonado e nós estamos juntos desde então.

— Sem qualquer abalo na amizade de vocês? — Sooyoung instigou.

— É o que dizem — Chanyeol falou, recordando-se das palavras do amigo dias antes, — namore seu melhor amigo, ninguém te conhece melhor do que ele.

Sooyoung sorriu, olhando em seu caderninho por um tempo. Chanyeol aproveitou a pausa que a entrevistadora deu para espiar as reações de Baekhyun; o amigo ainda mantinha o rosto voltado aos visitantes, atento à câmera de Joonmyeon como o Park não esperava. Seu rosto ainda estava encostado em seu ombro, sem desfazer o abraço em nenhum momento, parecendo confortável daquela maneira.

Baekhyun sempre fora um folgado mesmo.

— Vamos fazer um joguinho com vocês para que possamos conhecê-los melhor — Sooyoung propôs. — Qual dos dois é o mais romântico?

— Definitivamente o Baekhyun — Chanyeol respondeu antes que o amigo dissesse qualquer coisa. O Byun ergueu o rosto, olhando-o com uma interrogação em sua cara. — Ele _não consegue_ passar o dia dos namorados sem fazer nada romântico, parece que uma parte dele morre se ele não puder. Eu estou tranquilo se pudermos só passar a noite assistindo uns filmes com pipoca.

— Chanyeol não entende a magia do dia dos namorados — Baekhyun se defendeu, causando uma breve risada no Park. — Tudo bem, eu posso ser o mais romântico entre nós dois, não é como se isso fosse ruim.

— E quem geralmente tem que colocar limites no outro quando sonha alto demais? — Sooyoung continuou.

— Dessa vez é o Chanyeol — Baekhyun respondeu. — Eu sonho muito alto, desde sempre. Ele é mais pé no chão, então está sempre por ali para me puxar de volta e mostrar que estou pulando uma ou outra etapa. Eu já teria quebrado a cara _muitas_ vezes não fosse por ele cuidando de mim.

— Que melhor amigo eu seria se não fizesse isso? — Chanyeol brincou. Recebeu uma cotovelada de Baekhyun, o mais discreto que conseguiu, até perceber o erro da nomenclatura. — E agora o melhor namorado do mundo.

— Eu não vou concordar porque seu ego já é muito grande sem isso — o Byun zombou de sua cara.

Sooyoung continuava com um sorriso em seu rosto conforme prosseguia com as perguntas e Chanyeol imaginou se aquele era um bom sinal. A conversa que estavam tendo não estava sendo tão terrível como havia imaginado e até mesmo estavam partilhando momentos da amizade dos dois naquele joguinho. Talvez não houvesse motivos para temer como havia feito, talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

Joonmyeon já havia tirado diversas fotos de ambos e o Park perdera as contas de todos os momentos. Baekhyun já havia se soltado por completo, brincando consigo como se não estivessem sendo gravados, e talvez algumas fotos realmente tenham ficado muito espontâneas pela maneira como ele estava agindo. Ao menos algo bom estava saindo.

— E quem é o mais ciumento entre vocês? — Sooyoung questionou.

Trocaram um longo olhar sem saber qual seria a resposta indicada. Chanyeol nunca antes sentira _ciúme_ de Baekhyun – ele era seu melhor amigo e sabia que ninguém ocuparia seu lugar no coração do Byun e não havia porque sentir ciúme de seus antigos namoros porque não tinham nada para que se sentisse no direito. Contudo, não sabia como o mais velho se sentia em relação a isso.

— Talvez eu tenha que assumir que sou eu — Baekhyun encolheu os ombros. — Uma vez quando éramos adolescentes, eu estava me mordendo de ciúme do Chanyeol com uma aluna nova porque ele havia se disposto a mostrar o colégio para ela, tão solícito como sempre foi. Eu odiava a atenção que ele dava para ela e ela estava _claramente_ a fim dele.

Baekhyun nunca havia lhe contado essa história e viu o sorrisinho que surgiu em seu rosto quando notou sua expressão de surpresa. Ele teria tido ciúme porque estava se sentindo ameaçado? Não fazia qualquer sentido porque uma garota recém-chegada não poderia roubar seu posto de melhor amigo. Estaria com ciúme pelo interesse que a garota havia demonstrado?

Isso também não fazia sentido a menos que...

A menos que Baekhyun _também_ tenha gostado de si em algum momento quando eram mais novos.

Engoliu em seco, voltando a gritar consigo mentalmente sobre como aquilo não poderia lhe subir a cabeça e confundir sua mente sobre o que tinham. Seja lá qual tenha sido seu motivo, foi há muitos anos e o Byun nunca havia demonstrado qualquer outro sinal desde então. Ele poderia muito bem estar _inventando_ essa história!

— Parece que nem Chanyeol sabia disso até hoje — Sooyoung riu. — No final das contas, quem está namorando ele é você e não ela, não é?

— O destino nos entrega uns presentes assim de vez em quando — Baekhyun riu. — É a sua vez de demonstrar alguma vez que tenha tido ciúme de mim para não me deixar sozinho nessa, Chan.

A provocação do amigo era claramente brincadeira, mas Chanyeol se esforçou em pensar em algum momento que isso poderia ter acontecido.

— Você se lembra quando estávamos no último ano do colégio e você queria convidar Kang Seulgi para o baile de formatura? — Chanyeol o relembrou. — Você achou que eu estava com ciúme _dela_ quando te lembrei que tínhamos combinado de irmos juntos e sem nenhum par, mas... Era de você. Eu tinha _certeza_ que vocês seriam reis do baile juntos e eu não queria assistir isso.

Não era nenhuma mentira – quando era mais jovem, era mais difícil aceitar o fato de que não poderia controlar as pessoas com quem Baekhyun se relacionava só por estar apaixonado por ele e não ter coragem de lhe contar. Seulgi era uma garota linda e admirável e o Byun com certeza poderia ter se apaixonado por ela em algum momento caso tivessem dado continuidade às conversas que tinham.

E Chanyeol não queria assistir.

— Parece que temos muitas confissões adolescentes por hoje — Sooyoung riu, quebrando o clima nostálgico. — Por último, nós adoraríamos ouvir um pouquinho do que vocês têm a dizer sobre o outro!

Chanyeol não esperava por essa.

Como diria o que achava sobre Baekhyun em uma maneira romântica sem deixar que seus sentimentos verdadeiros falassem por si? Como faria para que o amigo não descobrisse pela maneira como falava, já que sempre fora tão transparente para o Byun e o rapaz sempre conseguia lê-lo muito bem? Resolveu que o melhor a ser feito era manter seu silêncio por ora, esperando que Baekhyun começasse.

O mais velho apanhou sua mão entre as dele, entrelaçando seus dedos com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Chanyeol é o namorado que eu nunca imaginei que teria porque ele era meu melhor amigo e eu _nunca_ pensei que o veria dessa maneira — Baekhyun começou a dizer, — mas... ter percebido o que estava na minha cara o tempo todo talvez tenha sido a melhor coisa que fiz. A melhor parte de mim sempre esteve ao meu lado e eu não tinha visto, então espero que agora nós possamos recuperar todo tempo perdido.

Foi impossível ao Park que não deixasse que um sorriso bobo também dançasse por seu rosto, comovido pelas palavras que havia ouvido. Talvez Baekhyun não intencionasse tudo o que havia dito, mas era o bastante para acelerar seu coração mais uma vez, fazer com que sua mente fantasiasse a respeito de como seria se tudo fosse verdade como pintavam ser.

Não tinha muito tempo para pensar a respeito, contudo, porque já era sua vez de falar algo sobre o Byun. Olhou-o de soslaio, percebendo o sorriso que ainda habitava seu rosto, antes de começar a falar:

— Me apaixonar pelo Baekhyun parecia a coisa mais certa a se fazer na minha vida — Chanyeol começou. — Nós sempre estivemos ao lado um do outro e eu não acho que exista alguém em quem eu possa confiar mais do que o meu melhor amigo para entregar meu coração em suas mãos. É ele quem me faz rir, é quem esteve ao meu lado nos momentos tristes, quem sempre me deu forças... A gente demorou para encontrar o caminho até o outro, é verdade, mas agora que eles se cruzaram... Eu não pretendo sair do lado dele até que alcancemos a linha de chegada juntos.

O silêncio que se seguiu às suas palavras fez com que imaginasse que havia _com certeza_ feito merda, mas recebeu um olhar emocionado da entrevistadora e um tapa em seu braço vindo de Baekhyun. Encolheu o corpo, sem saber o motivo pelo qual o Byun tinha batido em si.

— Seu idiota! Desse jeito você vai fazer parecer que a minha declaração foi pouco demais — Baekhyun brigou consigo, numa maneira claramente divertida. — Você é mesmo a melhor pessoa do meu mundo, Chan. Não há qualquer dúvida quanto a isso.

O Byun ergueu o rosto em direção ao seu, em um gesto inocente para selar seus lábios mais uma vez. Conversaram uma semana atrás a respeito disso e concordaram que seria melhor que a iniciativa viesse deles ao invés de esperar que cobrassem um posicionamento como casal de ambos. Ainda assim, Chanyeol não sentia que estava _pronto_ para aquele momento.

A câmera de Joonmyeon com certeza fotografou o momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, a maneira como a mão de Baekhyun se alojou em sua bochecha em um carinho mudo. Chanyeol fechou os olhos, aproveitando a breve sensação antes que o amigo se afastasse mais uma vez, endireitando a postura no sofá.

— Nós ficamos muito felizes em termos sido chamados para esse ensaio em prol da diversidade — Baekhyun tornou a falar, o mesmo sorriso bonito ocupando seus lábios como se não tivesse acabado de abalar o mundo de Chanyeol, — e esperamos que ver o nosso relacionamento possa inspirar mais pessoas a se abrirem para isso.

Sooyoung desligou o gravador em seguida, finalizando a entrevista com os dois. Chanyeol quase deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar por seus lábios, mas comportou-se bem enquanto se levantavam para se despedir dos visitantes. Sooyoung prometeu informá-los quando a entrevista fosse publicada em associação ao ensaio e já estavam na porta quando tornou a se pronunciar, olhando de um para o outro.

— Desejo muitas felicidades no caminho de vocês — Sooyoung desejou. — É muito raro encontrarmos um amor que queremos pela vida toda, então não devemos soltá-lo quando o encontramos.

Os dois amigos agradeceram à entrevistadora, assistindo-a voltar ao carro com Joonmyeon para ir embora. Assim que Baekhyun fechou a porta, Chanyeol deixou que um suspiro longo saísse por seus lábios, esticando os braços acima de sua cabeça. _Todas_ as pessoas com quem se encontravam faziam _questão_ de lhe dar esperanças quando não deveriam, quando o próprio Baekhyun não sentia nada por si dessa maneira.

Por que a vida tinha que ser tão injusta consigo?

— Nem acredito que conseguimos — Baekhyun comentou, jogando-se em seu sofá em seguida. — Foi muito mais tranquilo do que eu esperava, acho que nós nos preocupamos à toa.

— É, acho que sim — Chanyeol concordou, sentando-se no espaço livre que o mais velho havia deixado no sofá.

— Aliás — Baekhyun ergueu apenas o rosto para encará-lo, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios, — o seu improviso no final foi incrível. Você diz que eu sou um bom ator, mas comparado a você, Chan? Tenho muito a aprender ainda.

Chanyeol riu em conjunto ao amigo, participando de uma piada que Baekhyun não tinha a menor ideia de quanta verdade havia. Seu melhor amigo jamais descobriria que não houve uma mentira sequer no que tinha dito a seu respeito e talvez fosse melhor assim – havia aliviado um pouquinho seu peito poder dizer para ele, mesmo que ele não soubesse as reais intenções de cada palavra.

Ainda assim, era a primeira vez que confessava seus sentimentos ao melhor amigo.


	3. 75% de sentimentos mal resolvidos

A data pela qual mais esperavam não demorou a chegar tanto quanto imaginavam.

Dois ou três dias após a entrevista realizada em sua casa, Baekhyun recebeu um telefonema avisando-o sobre a data proposta para o lançamento da campanha, dentro de duas semanas. O Byun se animou novamente porque era um prazo relativamente curto para a produção das fotos e todos os retoques necessários, além do editorial da revista onde tudo seria preparado, mas concordou sem qualquer titubeação.

Contou a Chanyeol em seguida, ligando para o amigo sem se importar com o quanto era cedo e o Park gostava de dormir até mais tarde em épocas como essa que estava de férias. Sua animação era grande demais para que conseguisse contê-la apenas para si e precisava dividir com quem estava lhe proporcionando tudo o que estava vivendo – porque sabia que não conseguiria sem o auxílio de Chanyeol.

O amigo estava sendo o principal apoio para seus sonhos há anos e Baekhyun sentia o peito se aquecer ao pensar nisso. Ninguém em toda sua vida havia lhe incentivado tanto a buscar pelo que queria como o Park – até mesmo seus pais acharam loucura quando resolveu que gostaria de ser modelo – e era inegável o quanto devia a Chanyeol. Talvez não tivesse chegado nem mesmo à metade do caminho não fosse pelo constante apoio que recebia.

O mais novo o parabenizou mesmo que estivesse irritado por ter sido acordado cedo demais – e Baekhyun ouviu por mais uns cinco minutos sobre como aquilo poderia ter esperado ao menos mais uma ou duas horas – e propôs que comemorassem juntos quando as fotos fossem lançadas. Baekhyun não poderia ter tido uma ideia melhor, sugerindo que Kyungsoo também se juntasse a eles para o grande momento.

Houve um momento de silêncio por parte de Chanyeol antes que ele concordasse, o que acendeu uma luzinha vermelha na cabeça de Baekhyun. Por qual motivo o Park não gostaria que o amigo de ambos estivesse presente no momento que recebessem o material? Kyungsoo também havia lhe ajudado em sua carreira, se juntando a Chanyeol na busca por oportunidades que o Byun pudesse agarrar.

Começou a juntar as pistas que possuía, mesmo que não fossem muitas. Talvez Chanyeol estivesse incomodado que amigos próximos dos dois os vissem como o casal que estavam fingindo ser? Talvez não quisesse que Kyungsoo os visse nas fotos que tiraram, algumas bastante íntimas para apenas dois amigos. Talvez... Talvez Chanyeol quisesse  _ algo _ com Kyungsoo e por isso não o quisesse próximo quando tivessem em mãos tudo aquilo que sintetizava o casal que estavam fingindo ser.

Recordou-se de quando o Park lhe disse que seria a primeira pessoa a saber caso se apaixonasse por alguém e que não deveria se preocupar em estar prendendo-o naquele relacionamento falso e pensou se sua cabeça só poderia estar inventando coisas impossíveis. Chanyeol lhe contaria caso quisesse alguma coisa com Kyungsoo, ele imaginava. Poderia até mesmo ajudá-lo a conquistar o mais novo, se esse fosse o caso.

Baekhyun tinha certeza de que sim – mas era impossível que não sentisse um aperto em seu peito pela perspectiva de que Chanyeol estivesse apaixonado pelo amigo de ambos.

Nem mesmo tinha certeza do porquê dessa sensação ruim. Talvez tenha sido o efeito da entrevista que deram juntos; Chanyeol falara com tanta sinceridade em sua voz sobre o relacionamento de ambos, sobre como se sentia em relação a si, que Baekhyun não conseguiu  _ não acreditar _ . O amigo era um ator maravilhoso se conseguia falsificar tanto sentimento em sua voz como havia feito.

Tanto sentimento que fora capaz de colocar minhocas em sua cabeça durante as duas semanas que antecederam ao lançamento da revista.

A bem da verdade, Baekhyun tentou bastante se manter distante desses pensamentos. Era seu melhor amigo, era óbvio que ele falaria com sentimento a seu respeito. Não é como se não houvesse  _ amor _ entre os dois, também não havia dito nenhuma mentira quando falara a seu respeito. Contudo, Chanyeol conseguia transmitir  _ tanto _ em sua voz, na maneira como o olhou durante toda a entrevista que... Baekhyun não sabia bem o que deveria pensar.

Sabia o quanto isso era perigoso porque aquele relacionamento  _ iria _ acabar assim que não fosse mais necessário o fingimento, e não queria que nada houvesse mudado em sua cabeça em relação a seu melhor amigo, para que pudessem voltar a mesma amizade de outrora. Chanyeol ainda era seu melhor amigo e  _ precisava _ continuar vendo-o dessa maneira.

E, para que isso acontecesse, era necessário que matasse qualquer comichão estranha em seu peito à simples menção do Park dedicando aquele tom de voz a outra pessoa. Chanyeol não lhe devia nada além de sua amizade pela qual Baekhyun já era muito grato.

Quem sabe se repetisse inúmeras vezes em algum momento sua cabeça aceitasse.

Escolhera não pensar a respeito daquilo enquanto se dirigia para o apartamento do amigo onde o encontraria com Kyungsoo para a comemoração discreta que planejavam. Não havia nada além de algumas garrafas de vinho na sacola que carregava porque Kyungsoo sempre era o encarregado de alimentá-los, independente de qual data fosse ser comemorada. Chanyeol, como sempre, cedia o local onde ficariam e não reclamava da bagunça que acabava por ficar para trás.

O caminho foi feito em um tempo recorde e fora tranquilo por boa parte dele, até que estivesse no elevador do prédio do amigo e todos os pensamentos tivessem voltado mais uma vez. Baekhyun resmungou sozinho sobre o quanto aquilo era ridículo porque era  _ só uma entrevista _ e estava pensando demais em coisas que não deveria. Se Chanyeol soubesse do que se passava em sua cabeça, era provável que até mesmo risse de sua cara!

Suspirou quando já estava em frente ao apartamento do amigo. Era a noite em que comemorariam o lançamento da revista que também trazia consigo para mostrar a Kyungsoo – havia recebido um exemplar graças à participação no ensaio, ainda que estivessem disponíveis na internet também – e não tinha tempo para os problemas que estava criando para si mesmo.

Foi o Do quem o atendeu quando tocou a campainha, poucos instantes depois. Trazia um sorriso nos lábios em formato de coração, como se ainda risse de alguma piada da qual Baekhyun não sabia nada a respeito. O mais velho também esboçou um sorriso ao vê-lo e entrou no apartamento de Chanyeol olhando ao redor em busca do amigo.

— Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol o chamou da cozinha. — Você não pode me deixar com isso aqui e sair do nada, e se eu queimar tudo?

— Como você vive sozinho quando tem medo de queimar  _ macarrão _ ? — Kyungsoo brigou fechando a porta às suas costas. — Hey, Baek. Você chegou cedo.

— Você também — Baekhyun observou. Havia chegado mais cedo do que o previsto e não havia imaginado que o Do já estaria no apartamento.

— Chanyeol me pediu para vir antes porque estava querendo testar uma receita e tinha medo de explodir a cozinha — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Como você pôde ouvir, acho que não adiantou muita coisa.

Baekhyun concordou com um riso baixo. Chanyeol não era um cozinheiro  _ terrível _ , mas não é como se pudessem confiar em seus talentos culinários. O Byun nunca pôde culpá-lo por nada disso, uma vez que suas habilidades culinárias conseguiam ser ainda piores – talvez por isso pedissem tanta comida de fora quando estavam juntos.

Com Kyungsoo ao lado dos dois, isso nunca era um problema porque o amigo assumia a cozinha sem problema algum, inclusive brigando com eles, caso tentassem entrar em seu território. Não que Chanyeol e Baekhyun  _ quisessem _ estar na cozinha; para eles, a melhor parte sempre seria esperar até que Kyungsoo aparecesse e lhes dissesse que a comida estava pronta e poderiam se servir.

Kyungsoo lhe deixou na sala de estar e levou as garrafas de vinho que trouxera consigo para a cozinha; Baekhyun permaneceu olhando a decoração do amigo, sem saber bem como agir porque ambos pareciam estar participando da própria piada interna e não havia espaço para si naquele momento, mesmo que  _ ele _ fosse a estrela da comemoração.

Ou talvez fosse apenas ciúme. Mas de que?

Não demorou muito até que seu melhor amigo aparecesse com um sorriso no rosto e a roupa repleta de farinha. Baekhyun o olhou com estranheza ao que Chanyeol apenas deu de ombros, aproximando-se do mais velho para um abraço. Parecia estar animado como Baekhyun não o via ficar muitas vezes, sempre cauteloso demais para que pudesse se soltar.

— Baek! — Chanyeol o cumprimentou. — Hoje é o grande dia, não é? Você trouxe contigo?

— Estão ali em cima da mesa — Baekhyun indicou com a cabeça. — Então quer dizer que você e Kyungsoo estão cheios de segredinhos agora?

Chanyeol o olhou um pouco confuso pela mudança súbita de assunto.

— Bom, se você chama de segredinhos eu o ter chamado aqui porque queria tentar fazer massa fresca e claramente não deu certo — o Park indicou para o estado de sua roupa, — eu acho que sim.

— E por que você estava tentando fazer isso? — Baekhyun quis saber. — Você  _ não _ cozinha nada que dê muito trabalho.

— Mas é uma celebração, não é? — Chanyeol devolveu. — Queria que tivéssemos algo novo para celebrar.

Baekhyun aceitou o que o amigo havia dito porque não havia como refutá-lo. Chanyeol gostava de mimar seus amigos e não seria qualquer novidade que ele buscasse explodir a cozinha enquanto fazia algo para celebrar uma coisa importante para si. Sabia que deveria estar feliz com isso porque era algo  _ importante _ para o Park, e ainda assim...

— Podemos abrir o vinho já? — Baekhyun propôs. — Eu estou louco por uma taça.

Chanyeol concordou, pedindo que esperasse ali para que buscasse. Kyungsoo alertou que a comida ficaria pronta em breve e que poderiam já arrumar a mesa se quisessem; como não havia nada que pudesse fazer ali, Baekhyun começou a arrumar, apanhando os utensílios onde sabia que Chanyeol os guardava por já frequentar aquele apartamento há mais tempo do que imaginavam.

O amigo retornou com duas taças de vinho, entregando-lhe uma delas e ficando com a outra para si. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso em agradecimento, bebericando do álcool para que, quem sabe, dessa forma conseguisse desanuviar um pouco seus pensamentos. Passara duas semanas pensando a respeito de algo que poderia muito bem ser invenção de sua mente e não queria que isso estragasse a noite – ainda mais porque seu melhor amigo sabia ler suas expressões melhor do que ninguém.

Alguns minutos depois, Kyungsoo apareceu com uma panela de macarrão para colocar no centro da mesa para que pudessem se servir – não havia qualquer cerimônia entre aqueles três para que sujassem tantas louças assim. Baekhyun apanhou as revistas que havia trazido, entregando aos dois para que vissem como o ensaio havia ficado. Sentiu a animação voltar dentro de si, orgulhoso pelo trabalho que haviam feito e feliz porque era a  _ única _ maneira de retirar todas as dúvidas de dentro de sua cabeça.

Kyungsoo folheou a revista enquanto os dois amigos comiam e o olhavam em expectativa. Havia uma faceta surpresa em seu rosto ao encarar as fotos, como se fosse algo muito diferente do que havia imaginado. Isso estava começando a deixar Baekhyun ansioso. O que havia retirado as palavras de Kyungsoo quando o rapaz sempre tinha algo a comentar?

— As fotos ficaram incríveis, vocês conseguiram passar uma naturalidade que eu estou muito surpreso — Kyungsoo os elogiou. — Essa foto de vocês... Se beijando. Está aí uma coisa que eu  _ nunca _ imaginei que veria.

O olhar do mais novo se direcionou de imediato para Chanyeol, o que levantou mais uma vez as suspeitas de Baekhyun. Sabia que ambos eram amigos assim como ele e Kyungsoo também, mas havia  _ alguma coisa _ que não estava conseguindo descobrir naqueles olhares, e não gostava da maneira como o faziam se sentir deslocado. Chanyeol era seu melhor amigo, mas não é como se fosse  _ impossível _ que se beijassem, não é? Por qual motivo Kyungsoo ficaria tão surpreso como estava se mostrando agora?

— Também foi uma surpresa para a gente quando o fotógrafo sugeriu isso — Chanyeol deu de ombros, — mas parece que ficou melhor do que esperávamos. Não é, Baek?

O Byun ainda estava um pouco disperso em seus pensamentos quando notou que estava sendo chamado.

— É, foi muito do nada, mas ficou muito boa — concordou. — Então nós decidimos que da próxima vez nós deveríamos escolher quando nos beijaríamos ou não, não parece muito  _ natural _ esperar que alguém sugira para a gente fazer isso.

— Vocês estão ficando bons nessa de namoro falso — Kyungsoo riu, bebendo de seu vinho em seguida. — Se eu não conhecesse vocês dois, poderia até mesmo dizer que não é  _ tão _ falso assim.

Baekhyun estava bebericando de sua taça quando ouviu o comentário do amigo e não pôde impedir o leve engasgo que lhe causou. Kyungsoo era um rapaz muito astuto, tinha um dom de observação inimaginável e perderam as contas de quantas vezes ele havia acertado em coisas que ninguém nunca notara antes. Teria ele acertado seus pensamentos? Kyungsoo não podia ser  _ tão _ bom assim ao ponto de adivinhar algo que nunca antes havia se passado por sua cabeça!

— A gente anda ouvindo isso mais vezes agora do que na faculdade  _ inteira  _ — Chanyeol comentou. — Todas as pessoas com quem trabalhamos falam a mesma coisa. 

Baekhyun também se recordava disso. Recordava-se de ouvir a maquiadora comentar consigo sobre como Chanyeol era bonito e havia tirado a sorte grande com ele, como combinavam; recordava-se de Sehun lhe dizendo que Chanyeol parecia ser um ótimo rapaz por concordar em posar para fotos consigo quando não tinha esse costume e que deveria amá-lo mesmo para enfrentar seus receios por isso; recordava-se principalmente do que Sooyoung havia dito.

Recordava-se de  _ muita _ coisa.

— Eu vou ao banheiro — Baekhyun comentou.

Os amigos concordaram, assistindo-o caminhar até o fim do corredor onde o banheiro ficava. Restando apenas os dois à mesa, Kyungsoo deixou a revista de lado por um momento e dedicou um olhar sério a Chanyeol. O mais velho sabia bem o que viria acompanhado daquele olhar e esperava que Baekhyun voltasse logo do banheiro para que não precisasse encará-lo  _ por muito tempo _ .

Porque quando Do Kyungsoo queria saber de alguma coisa, ele não lhe deixava em paz até que conseguisse as informações pelas quais estava buscando.

— E está tudo bem com você? — Kyungsoo quis saber. — Com toda essa situação, o beijo de vocês... Acho que você não esperava por isso.

— Não esperava — Chanyeol concordou, — mas foi mais tranquilo do que eu imaginava.

Kyungsoo o encarou como se não acreditasse em  _ uma _ palavra do que havia acabado de falar. E não poderia culpá-lo por isso porque de fato era uma grande mentira. Suspirou. Não tinha  _ mesmo _ como esconder algo do mais novo.

— Tudo bem,  _ não foi _ tão tranquilo assim e eu fiquei pensando nisso durante  _ dias _ depois, mas... Acho que acostumei com a ideia — Chanyeol desistiu. — Ia acontecer de uma forma ou de outra, não é? Casais se beijam.

— Casais fazem muitas coisas, mas sempre com sentimentos  _ recíprocos  _ — Kyungsoo retorquiu. — Você me disse que ia tomar cuidado com toda essa palhaçada e agora você está  _ beijando _ Baekhyun em fotos! Quando tudo isso acabar, como você vai ficar?

Chanyeol sabia que o amigo tinha a melhor das intenções enquanto estava brigando consigo e estava agradecido pela preocupação expressa em sua voz. Ainda assim, não havia como voltar atrás de uma decisão que havia tomado; fora ele quem dissera a Baekhyun que estava tudo bem com alguns beijos, que aconteceria em algum momento, não podia simplesmente dizer que não queria mais sem que o amigo estranhasse sua decisão.

E tudo ficaria bem. Já havia beijado Baekhyun outra vez desde o ensaio fotográfico e estava  _ bem _ .

— Eu estou tomando cuidado, eu juro — Chanyeol garantiu. — Eu acidentalmente falei  _ demais _ nessa entrevista aí, você vai ver e provavelmente vai querer me dar um soco depois, mas Baekhyun acha que é tudo pelo fingimento então estamos bem, não é?

Kyungsoo apanhou a revista mais uma vez, procurando por onde Chanyeol havia indicado. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava lendo; estava há  _ anos _ dizendo para o imbecil confessar seus sentimentos a Baekhyun para que o mais velho assumisse responsabilidade naquilo e o Park não se magoasse sozinho, e agora ele se declarava em uma entrevista de um relacionamento  _ falso _ ?

Park Chanyeol testava muito sua paciência.

— Se depois disso você vir pedir conselhos para mim — Kyungsoo o avisou, — vou te encher de porrada.

Chanyeol conhecia o Do bem o bastante para saber que não era um blefe.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Chanyeol repetiu. — O Baekhyun deve voltar a qualquer momento então vamos falar de qualquer outra coisa para que ele não desconfie, mas confia em mim.

— Foi por confiar em você que eu deixei tudo isso acontecer e olha a presepada em que você se meteu — Kyungsoo resmungou consigo mesmo.

O Byun voltou à sala naquele momento, percebendo os dois cochichando entre si com a revista próxima de Kyungsoo. Permaneceu onde estava por alguns segundos, assimilando a cena que acontecia à sua frente. Talvez houvesse mais segredinhos entre aqueles dois do que Chanyeol havia lhe contado mais cedo, coisas das quais, pelo visto, não deveria saber de qualquer maneira.

Ainda que Kyungsoo fosse um bom amigo para os dois, Baekhyun não conseguia deixar de lado o incômodo em seu peito por ter algo que seu melhor amigo de infância não dizia a si, mas dizia a outro amigo.

Talvez só precisasse aceitar que não sabiam  _ tudo _ um do outro como imaginavam.

— Voltei — Baekhyun anunciou e os dois se afastaram assim que o ouviram. — O que acham de jogarmos um pouco de videogame para continuarmos a celebração? Ainda é uma noite feliz!

Os dois amigos concordaram, embora Chanyeol o olhasse um pouco estranho. Se havia notado o tom de sua voz, escondendo o incômodo por trás da animação, não dissera nada. Baekhyun achava que assim era melhor – estavam ali para comemorar o sucesso do ensaio fotográfico de ambos e qualquer outro problema poderia esperar até que pudessem dar atenção a isso. Não agora, não hoje.

Inclusive suas próprias paranoias.

**> >><<<**

Baekhyun fora inocente em pensar que, depois do lançamento da campanha, nada mais aconteceria e estariam liberados até que o próximo chamado fosse feito.

Estava imaginando que poderiam dar um tempo depois do lançamento até que fosse seguro terminar o namoro falso com Chanyeol, liberando o amigo do acordo que fizeram. Dessa maneira, Chanyeol poderia voltar a buscar por sua felicidade, pois Baekhyun não conseguia deixar de pensar que estava sendo um empecilho no caminho, principalmente depois de apanhá-lo segredando com Kyungsoo.

A noite de comemoração com os amigos por vezes voltava à sua mente, mesmo quando não queria que isso acontecesse. Às vezes se pegava pensando na maneira como os amigos cochichavam entre si, como se houvesse algo muito importante que Baekhyun não poderia ter acesso; às vezes se pegava pensando no que seu melhor amigo estava escondendo de si e o porquê do sentimento ruim em seu peito todas as vezes que pensava a respeito.

Chanyeol era uma pessoa por conta própria e nem tudo devia ser dito a si unicamente pelo laço de amizade que construíram. Não poderia negar ao amigo o direito de sua individualidade e esperar que ele não dissesse a outras pessoas o que também não dizia a si. Contudo, era inegável o incômodo em seu peito por saber que havia pedaços da pessoa que mais lhe conhecia no mundo aos quais não tinha acesso.

Talvez por isso tenha imaginado que a melhor maneira de respeitar o que quer que fosse que Chanyeol escondia de si fosse liberando-o do acordo que fizeram. Talvez ele não pudesse lhe contar por imaginar que o faria se sentir mal por estar prendendo-o em um namoro falso, por imaginar que desistiria do acordo assim que soubesse. Talvez ele não estivesse errado em pensar dessa maneira porque não era isso o que o Byun tinha em mente?

Foi uma surpresa para si quando seu telefone tocou naquela quinta-feira à tarde lhe avisando que no sábado aconteceria a festa de lançamento da campanha e todos os modelos foram convidados. Seria uma noite perfeita para fazer novos contatos e quem sabe pudesse arranjar um ou outro contrato bom com os investidores que estariam presentes.

Era uma oportunidade que o Byun sabia que não poderia desperdiçar, mas, mais uma vez, o fazia questionar até onde estava fazendo Chanyeol ir por ele.

Acabou por concordar com o proposto, ciente que o contrário não era razoável e o amigo brigaria consigo por perder uma oportunidade que estava sendo jogada em seu colo dessa maneira. Após desligar a chamada, ficou pensando por algum tempo em como contar a Chanyeol que teriam uma festa importante para ir, onde provavelmente nenhum dos dois se sentiria confortável.

Não era exatamente o tipo de programa favorito para fazer com seu melhor amigo.

Resolveu que a melhor maneira para conversar com o Park seria através de mensagens de texto, uma vez que lhe possibilitariam pensar um pouco antes de qualquer resposta, e Chanyeol  _ odiava _ ligações. Já havia aparecido do nada à porta de seu apartamento também vezes demais para que abusasse da boa vontade com seu amigo.

[19:39, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: Chan!

[19:39, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: Trago notícias~

[19:41, 05/06/2020] Chanyeollie  ♡ : Notícias que devem me preocupar?

[19:41, 05/06/2020] Chanyeollie  ♡ : Descobriram a gente?

[19:41, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: Não, ninguém descobriu nada

[19:42, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: É que... Eu recebi uma ligação hoje e era sobre o lançamento da campanha

[19:42, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: Eles resolveram fazer uma festa de lançamento e todos os modelos foram convocados

[19:44, 05/06/2020] Chanyeollie  ♡ : E você vai precisar ir, não é? E eu com você

[19:44, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: Bom... É

[19:44, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: Se você não quiser está tudo bem, eu posso ir sozinho e digo que você se sentiu mal

[19:45, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: Acontece, né

[19:46, 05/06/2020] Chanyeollie  ♡ : Não, está tudo bem, vamos sim

[19:46, 05/06/2020] Chanyeollie  ♡ : Ao menos posso ganhar comida de graça hehe

[19:47, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: porque vê-lo pensar com a barriga não me surpreende Google pesquisar

[19:47, 05/06/2020] Byun Baekhyun: A festa é nesse sábado agora, então pode começar a tirar o cheiro de naftalina do seu terno!

[19:48, 05/06/2020] Chanyeollie  ♡ : Vejo você no sábado então

Baekhyun mandou uma última mensagem de acordo, bloqueando o celular em seguida. Apesar da conversa ter sido tranquila e seu amigo ter aceitado bem mais facilmente do que havia imaginado, Baekhyun não conseguia parar de pensar que havia alguma coisa de errado. Chanyeol  _ odiava _ festas e estava concordando com essa unicamente para ajudá-lo?

Deixava-lhe inquieto pensar que havia alguma coisa acontecendo com o Park sobre a qual não tinha conhecimento e, por isso, não poderia ajudá-lo. Por todos os anos em que se conheciam, Baekhyun jamais medira esforços para ajudar o amigo em qualquer coisa que fosse necessária, e sentia-se de mãos atadas uma vez que não podia fazer nada dessa vez.

Chanyeol não havia confiado a si seus problemas dessa vez, mas havia confiado a Kyungsoo.

Uma ideia estúpida se passou por sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu espantá-la de sua mente tão rápido quanto deveria. E se questionasse a Kyungsoo sobre o que estava acontecendo com o Park? Talvez o amigo lhe dissesse o que se passava na cabeça do mais novo e, dessa forma, pudesse ajudá-lo. O Do conseguiria ver em seu rosto a genuína preocupação que nutria por Chanyeol, imaginava.

Depois de um tempo considerando a ideia, não pareceu mais tão estúpido quanto antes e, por isso, Baekhyun levantou da cama onde estava, apanhando um casaco para usar – o clima invernal já se despedia, mas os resquícios de frio continuavam na cidade –, pronto para chamar um  _ Uber _ até a casa do amigo. Não havia nada que pudesse perder com a tentativa, e o máximo que Kyungsoo faria era lhe mandar tomar conta de seus próprios problemas.

Não que Baekhyun não soubesse como inverter a situação; sempre soubera como dobrar Kyungsoo, mesmo que fosse irritando-o até que o Do fizesse o que queria para que o deixasse em paz.

Em uma guerra se luta usando todas as armas que possuía e Baekhyun não sentia vergonha em assumir as suas.

Durante todo o percurso no  _ Uber _ pensou em como abordaria o assunto com o mais novo. Não poderia ser muito direto ou correria o risco de ele desconversar e não conseguiria levantar o assunto mais uma vez; não poderia ser muito sutil porque Kyungsoo poderia não saber do que estava tentando falar e não lhe daria as respostas que buscava.

Talvez tudo que precisasse fazer era deixar a conversa rolar até que o assunto surgisse.

Ao chegar na casa do amigo, Baekhyun respirou fundo ao tocar a campainha. Não tinha como voltar atrás em suas decisões naquele momento; Kyungsoo também era seu amigo e não faria mal nenhum expor suas preocupações a alguém que também queria bem Chanyeol, assim como ele.

— Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo questionou ao vê-lo parado à sua porta. — O que te traz aqui?

— Eu sei que é repentino, nem parei para pensar se hoje era sua folga — Baekhyun respondeu, — mas eu queria conversar com você.

Kyungsoo ainda o encarava com um olhar estranho, mas permitiu que entrasse sem qualquer pergunta. Uma vez dentro da casa, assentaram-se no sofá com o mais novo esperando que o Byun dissesse alguma coisa sobre o motivo de estar ali. Baekhyun continuou encarando-o de volta, buscando pela maneira certa de abordar o que tinha em mente.

— Eu estou meio preocupado com Chanyeol — assumiu de uma vez, fazendo exatamente o que havia dito a si mesmo que não faria. — Com essa questão de namoro falso e tudo mais. Eu sinto que tem alguma coisa estranha.

Houve uma mudança sutil nas expressões faciais de Kyungsoo, mas Baekhyun percebeu. Talvez estivesse chegando no ponto central da questão e Chanyeol  _ de fato _ tinha algo lhe incomodando no acordo que fizeram. Kyungsoo parecia saber sobre o que se tratava, então Baekhyun viera à pessoa certa em busca de respostas que o Park não lhe entregaria.

— O que você acha que está estranho? — Kyungsoo quis saber.

O Byun deu de ombros.

— Eu sinto que ele está estranho, está meio... Contido. Eu não sei. E também vi vocês segredando algo no apartamento dele aquele dia, o que me faz pensar que algo  _ está _ errado — Baekhyun confessou.

Kyungsoo estava achando tudo deveras interessante. O Byun não parecia ter ciência de como seu rosto entregava seus pensamentos, mas o mais novo pôde ler todo seu incômodo quando comentou sobre seus segredos com Chanyeol. Sua proximidade com o mais velho o incomodava de alguma maneira, só bastava que descobrisse  _ como _ e se isso ajudaria Chanyeol a conquistá-lo algum dia.

Não entregaria os segredos do amigo a Baekhyun, é claro, não tinha qualquer direito em fazer isso, mas nada lhe impedia de tentar descobrir os de Baekhyun.

— Há algumas coisas que você precisa saber direto do Chanyeol — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Sabe que não é meu direito te dizer nada que ele não tenha dito.

Baekhyun sabia que isso aconteceria, de algum jeito. Kyungsoo era  _ muito _ leal aos seus amigos e uma parte do Byun o agradecia por isso porque também era beneficiário dessa lealdade, mas a outra parte que se corroía de curiosidade só conseguia resmungar contra. Se Kyungsoo não lhe contaria, Chanyeol muito menos e continuaria no escuro.

Talvez tivesse sido uma decisão estúpida mesmo vir até a casa do Do e esperar que ele lhe contasse segredos que não eram seus só para evitar que Baekhyun o irritasse como sempre.

Estava em busca de uma maneira de escapar da casa do amigo sem fazer soar que viera até ali unicamente para descobrir sobre os segredos de Chanyeol quando Kyungsoo começou a encará-lo novamente. Baekhyun não tinha qualquer ideia sobre o porquê disso agora e devolveu o gesto com uma faceta curiosa.

Havia alguma coisa em sua cara?

— Sabe uma coisa que me dei conta? — Kyungsoo comentou. — Eu nunca perguntei como  _ você _ se sente sobre esse namoro falso. Não deve ser nada fácil, né? Ele é seu melhor amigo e aí do nada...

Baekhyun, na verdade, vinha há algum tempo tentando evitar pensar a respeito, principalmente depois da entrevista dada.

— Está tudo bem, na verdade — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Quer dizer, é um pouco estranho porque ele é meu melhor amigo e todas essas coisas, mas depois de um tempo... Eu não sei. Parece muito natural.

— Natural? — Kyungsoo repetiu. — Como se fossem mesmo um casal?

Nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Baekhyun colocado dessa maneira. Quando estava com Chanyeol e precisavam fingir ser um casal, tudo soava muito natural porque pouco mudava da maneira como já se tratavam. Havia uma intimidade nova em seus toques porque precisavam convencer as pessoas, mas, no fundo, continuava a mesma coisa das últimas duas décadas, e talvez por isso lhe soasse tão natural.

Estar com Chanyeol era fácil, era agradável e Baekhyun superara a estranheza inicial rapidamente como não aconteceria com mais ninguém não fosse seu melhor amigo.

— Acho que sim — admitiu. — Às vezes eu me esqueço de que é tudo de mentira porque a gente não mudou muito um com outro só por estar fingindo uma coisa ou outra, sabe? Ainda somos nós dois.

Kyungsoo assentiu, como se de fato entendesse, e havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Baekhyun se questionou o que aquilo poderia significar porque o Do era repleto de mistérios, e só lhes deixava ciente do que se passava em sua cabeça quando tinha absoluta certeza sobre o que estava pensando. Algumas batalhas mesmo Baekhyun sabia que não valiam a pena serem lutadas.

A pergunta do amigo trouxe de volta o namoro falso à sua mente, fazendo-lhe pensar em como seria tudo quando não mais estivesse com Chanyeol. Como a amizade de ambos voltaria a ser quando já estava acostumado aos novos toques, a unir seus dedos por cima da mesa em um entrelaçar bobo, a deitar a cabeça contra seu peito em um meio abraço, à maciez de seus lábios quando o beijava...

Meneou a cabeça rapidamente, surpreendido pelo caminho que seus pensamentos tomaram. Em que momento beijar Chanyeol havia se tornado uma rotina da qual poderia vir a sentir falta algum dia?

— Acho que vai ser mais estranho quando tudo acabar — voltou a falar, esperando que dessa maneira pudesse esquecer o que se passara por sua cabeça. — Sabe, depois que a gente se acostuma com tudo o que está fazendo e aí... Puf. Acabou.

— Você não quer que acabe? — Kyungsoo questionou.

— Não é que eu  _ não quero _ — Baekhyun discordou. — Não vou prender Chanyeol a isso só porque eu gosto do que a gente tem agora, só porque gosto dos toques bobos, da maneira como as pessoas falam da gente, me convencendo ao ponto que às vezes penso que é de fato verdade. Só acho que vou ficar triste quando acabar porque eu já me apeguei a esse relacionamento falso. 

Kyungsoo assentiu mais uma vez em silêncio, como se anotasse tudo o que estava dizendo mentalmente. Não tinha ideia do que o amigo queria fazer com aquelas informações, mas não estava ali para julgar. Não tinha com quem falar a respeito disso também, porque Chanyeol não era uma opção, e o Do parecia ser a opção mais viável. Talvez estivesse começando a entender os segredos trocados entre os dois agora.

— É fácil que a gente ultrapasse os limites entre alguns sentimentos sem que a gente perceba quando não estamos prestando atenção — Kyungsoo respondeu depois de algum tempo. — Você conhece seu coração melhor do que ninguém, não é? Deve saber quando ele começa a confundir as coisas.

— Acha que posso me apaixonar pelo Chanyeol? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Você acha que não? — Kyungsoo devolveu.

Baekhyun queria bater o martelo e dizer que não porque tinha pleno controle de seus sentimentos e,  _ por Deus,  _ era seu melhor amigo de infância. Contudo, com os pensamentos que rondavam sua cabeça há algum tempo, não tinha certeza se conseguiria dar essa resposta sendo completamente honesto consigo mesmo. E dado o sorriso que havia no sorriso do mais novo, Kyungsoo também sabia disso.

— Só toma cuidado com o coração de vocês dois nessa bagunça — Kyungsoo aconselhou. — Você sabe como Chanyeol é, uma manteiga derretida de coração mole demais... Talvez você não seja o único que possa confundir uma coisa ou outra.

Baekhyun assentiu; não havia pensado por esse lado também e Kyungsoo havia lhe aberto várias possibilidades à mesa, e só lhe restava pensar no que faria com todas as informações que possuía. Nunca havia cogitado a possibilidade de se apaixonar por seu melhor amigo, tampouco a de que ele pudesse devolver esses sentimentos, mas o Do estava certo. Precisava tomar cuidado não apenas para que seu coração saísse ileso da mentirinha que criaram, mas principalmente o de Chanyeol.

Porque Baekhyun podia lidar com um coração partido ou outro, mas não com a ideia de causar isso ao Park. 

— Vir aqui me trouxe mais dúvidas do que eu precisava — Baekhyun brincou com o amigo. — Não era essa a intenção dessa visita, Do Kyungsoo!

— E quem seria eu nessa amizade senão quem faz vocês dois imbecis pararem para pensar a respeito do que estão fazendo? — Kyungsoo retorquiu, empurrando-o de leve pelo braço.

Às vezes Chanyeol tinha razão sobre a brutal sinceridade de Do Kyungsoo.

**> >><<<**

Baekhyun precisava admitir uma coisa: Chanyeol jamais estivera mais bonito do que estava naquele smoking.

A festa a qual precisavam comparecer exigia traje social e havia brincado com o amigo sobre seu antigo terno usado pela última vez na formatura da faculdade. Não imaginava que Chanyeol levaria seu conselho a sério em alugar um smoking para estar  _ à altura _ do evento ao qual foram chamados enquanto o próprio Byun estava utilizando um dos ternos que sua mãe lhe obrigara a ter.

Precisava se lembrar de como era voltar a falar no momento que avistou o amigo em frente ao prédio dele. Chanyeol estava muito bonito, com os cabelos penteados de maneira elegante e ajustando a gravata enquanto esperava pelo namorado falso. Os dois ganharam uma limusine patrocinada pela agência da campanha publicitária onde Baekhyun já estava e pela qual o Park estava esperando.

E continuou embasbacado mesmo depois que o amigo entrou, cumprimentando-o com um selinho – uma vez que o motorista da limusine conseguia enxergá-los pela janelinha que estava aberta. O Byun sequer esboçou qualquer sinal de surpresa com o gesto enquanto tentava fazer seu cérebro voltar a funcionar do jeito que deveria.

A bem da verdade, durante todos os anos de amizade que possuía com Chanyeol, não era a primeira vez em que o via arrumado e bonito como estava. Já o tinha ajudado a se arrumar para diversos encontros, até mesmo para a própria formatura de ambos, e Chanyeol tinha facilidade em ficar bem em qualquer terno que lhe dessem. Contudo, em nenhum momento causou essa reação em seu melhor amigo.

O Park não poderia nunca sequer  _ sonhar _ com o que se passava por sua cabeça e Baekhyun preferiu culpar a conversa que tivera com Kyungsoo alguns dias antes. Fora culpa do mais novo porque fora ele o responsável por colocar ainda mais dúvidas em sua cabeça, mais do que a entrevista de semanas antes já havia feito. Tinha  _ certeza _ de que nada disso estaria acontecendo caso Kyungsoo tivesse feito o papel de amigo que esperava dele e o ajudado com o que estava lhe incomodando.

Chanyeol se sentou ao seu lado, dedicando-lhe um sorriso tranquilo. A limusine já estava a caminho do salão onde o evento aconteceria e Baekhyun tinha esse espaço de tempo para se esquecer de todas as baboseiras que se passavam por sua cabeça e focar no que era realmente importante. Estariam reunidos com pessoas influentes e que poderiam determinar parte de sua carreira, precisavam ser convincentes como já vinham sendo desde o ensaio fotográfico.

Felizmente não precisavam mais conversar sobre isso para saberem de seus deveres naquele acordo. Contudo, o problema é que isso lhes deixava em um silêncio estranho ao qual o Byun não estava acostumado a ter com seu melhor amigo. Normalmente encontrariam qualquer motivo para que começassem a falar, divertindo-se como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

Percebeu que era sempre  _ ele _ a começar essas conversas e não havia uma maneira de fazer isso dessa vez enquanto sua mente insistia em permanecer pensando em como Chanyeol estava bonito ao seu lado, enviando reações a seu corpo com as quais Baekhyun não queria lidar. Maldito fosse esse coração palpitando mais rápido, que motivos tinha para isso?

Não havia sequer um motivo  _ válido  _ para que estivesse se sentindo nervoso da maneira como estava. Era seu melhor amigo ao seu lado,  _ por Deus,  _ era como se, da noite para o dia, esse fato tivesse sido apagado de sua memória e só desse espaço para a maneira estranha que estava se sentindo por não ter ideia do que se passava por sua própria cabeça.

O Byun começava a pensar sobre como fora uma péssima ideia manter um acordo como aquele com alguém que conhecia  _ tão _ bem e há  _ tanto _ tempo como Chanyeol. O que tinha na cabeça quando propôs algo do tipo ao mais novo ciente dos riscos que isso traria à amizade de ambos?

O mais novo começou a encará-lo, estranhando as reações de Baekhyun. Ele estava silencioso desde que o cumprimentara e seu rosto esboçava diversas facetas diferentes a cada instante, como se estivesse muito confuso com alguma coisa e não soubesse resolvê-la. Não tinha certeza se deveria intervir ou esperar até que Baekhyun lhe dissesse o que estava acontecendo, mas sua curiosidade estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de se conter.

Ele parecia preocupado e Chanyeol precisava ter certeza de que não estava envolvido nas razões para aquela preocupação; não era de hoje que o Byun estava agindo de uma maneira estranha com a qual não estava acostumado.

— Baekhyun? — Chanyeol o chamou, assustando-o com o chamado. Estava tão distraído com seus problemas interiores que se assustara com a quebra do silêncio. — Você está legal?

— Melhor impossível — Baekhyun respondeu — o que te faz pensar o contrário?

— Você está fazendo umas caretas esquisitas para o mais absoluto nada — Chanyeol deu de ombros. — E, para falar a verdade, você já anda meio estranho há uns dias. Está meio quieto, o que houve?

Baekhyun sabia que não adiantava mentir para seu melhor amigo. Não havia sequer dito uma palavra a Chanyeol e o mais novo já havia adivinhado que alguma coisa não estava certa consigo, como esperaria diferente de quem mais o conhecia no mundo? Ainda assim, não tinha como falar o que se passava por sua cabeça, principalmente no local onde estavam. Não podiam esquecer do fato de que havia alguém que não os conhecia dirigindo o automóvel e não poderiam lhes entregar a mentira que criaram.

— Está tudo bem, Chan — Baekhyun assegurou, colocando um sorriso em seu rosto. — Acho que só estou nervoso porque é a primeira vez que participo de uma festa assim também. Eles nos mandaram uma  _ limusine _ . 

Chanyeol deu uma breve risada; bom, era um motivo bastante justo para se estar nervoso, ainda mais porque Baekhyun definiria parte de sua carreira de acordo com os contatos que conseguisse fazer naquele lugar. Apanhou a mão do amigo entre as suas, apertando-a em um sinal de companheirismo e para mostrar-lhe que estava ali por ele. O mais velho devolveu o olhar com um sorriso breve, agradecido.

Aquele sorriso que fazia seu coração dar  _ pulos _ , mas o Byun não precisava saber disso.

Kyungsoo havia lhe alertado muito bem dos riscos que significava para seu coração a maneira como estava se aproximando de Baekhyun, passando da linha definida na amizade que possuíam, mas Chanyeol não conseguia sequer se sentir arrependido. O que estava vivendo com Baekhyun atualmente era o mais próximo que chegaria de um relacionamento  _ de verdade _ com o mais velho, então por que deveria se preocupar de antemão quando poderia lidar com isso depois?

Era inevitável que fosse se sentir triste e precisasse de Kyungsoo para consolá-lo quando tudo acabasse, se preparando para isso antes ou não. Por isso, resolvera que não faria mal algum caso aproveitasse tudo o que aquele acordo tinha para lhe oferecer. Estaria ajudando Baekhyun a conseguir aquilo que desejava, ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitava os breves momentos que jamais sonhara ter.

Parecia uma situação onde todos saíam ganhando para Chanyeol – e, mesmo que seu amigo discordasse e lhe dissesse como estava sendo estúpido por não deixar Baekhyun ciente de tudo que estava em jogo ali, o Park não se importava.

Souberam que tinham chegado à festa quando viram um corredor feito por fotógrafos que estavam prontos para apanhar seus melhores ângulos assim que saíssem daquela limusine. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, olhando para a quantidade de câmeras a postos esperando por ambos. Não havia se acostumado ainda com o quanto aquela campanha era  _ grande _ e o quanto estava impulsionando sua carreira, mas não havia nada do que se reclamar.

Olhou para Chanyeol, perguntando em silêncio se ele estava pronto ao que Chanyeol assentiu que sim. Após um breve suspiro, colocou a melhor máscara indiferente que conseguia para não demonstrar nas fotos o quanto estava amedrontado em estar ali e o Byun abriu a porta do carro, dando início à saída de ambos.

Baekhyun não soltou sua mão em nenhum momento em que caminhavam pelo tapete vermelho, dando sorrisos esporádicos em direção às câmeras enquanto Chanyeol tentava manter o melhor que podia seu rosto indiferente. Os flashes começavam a incomodar seus olhos e agradecera ao universo no momento que puderam entrar no salão, deixando o corredor de fotógrafos para o próximo convidado que chegasse e podendo aproveitar um breve momento de quietude.

— Chegamos até aqui — Baekhyun comentou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. — Nem acredito que estamos aqui.

— Vai ser uma ótima festa, você vai conhecer pessoas importantes — Chanyeol o tranquilizou, segurando-o pelos ombros de uma maneira carinhosa. O Byun mantinha toda atenção no amigo. — E quando você menos esperar, vamos estar na sua casa, rindo de qualquer coisa que possa ter acontecido.

Baekhyun assentiu, sentindo-se um pouco mais energizado após a fala de Chanyeol. Sempre que se sentia nervoso como estava no momento, Chanyeol sabia o jeito certo de fazê-lo se sentir melhor e lhe devolver a confiança perdida. Era um superpoder que o mais novo possuía e nunca falhava.

Energizado pelo recente breve discurso, Baekhyun se ergueu na pontinha dos pés para roubar um novo selinho de Chanyeol. A verdade é que poderia usar qualquer desculpa que viesse à sua mente para aquele ato, do fato de que as pessoas esperavam que agissem como um casal a alguém observando-os e que o Park nunca saberia quem era, mas o mais velho sabia bem o porquê de seus atos.

A verdade é que beijar Chanyeol fazia com que todo seu corpo seaquecesse, que um arrepio fosse enviado por sua espinha, e o Byun sentia falta dessa sensação correndo por seu corpo. Sentia falta da maneira como Chanyeol estava fazendo com que se sentisse e queria aproveitá-la enquanto fosse possível, já que seu melhor amigo não havia demonstrado em nenhum momento estar incomodado com os beijos que trocavam.

Chanyeol aproveitou aquele gesto para segurá-lo pela cintura, mantendo-o alto o bastante para que o selinho se prolongasse, os olhos fechados enquanto aproveitava o calor que subia por seu corpo. A sensação que tinha com os lábios de Baekhyun pressionados aos seus, por qualquer motivo que fosse, era sempre diferente uma da outra. Quando o Park imaginava que não havia mais nada que pudesse surpreendê-lo, Baekhyun vinha e lhe provava que estava errado.

E nenhum dos dois se importaria em repetir aquele gesto mais vezes, mesmo que não fosse  _ necessário _ .

— Vamos? — Chanyeol questionou quando o Byun soltou seus lábios. Baekhyun assentiu com um sorriso pequeno. — Vamos mostrar a essas pessoas ricas e influentes como se faz uma festa.

— Essa foi a pior frase de motivação que você já disse porque você  _ nem sabe _ como dar uma festa — Baekhyun zombou do amigo, cutucando-o nas costelas enquanto andavam lado a lado.

Chanyeol esboçou indignação em seu rosto, como se não pudesse acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir.

— Eu tento animar você e é dessa maneira que você me retribui, é isso mesmo? — Chanyeol retorquiu. — Com  _ ofensas _ ?

— Não é ofensa quando é verdade — Baekhyun deu de ombros, — mas você sabe que eu amo você desse jeitinho mesmo. Um Chanyeol festeiro ia ser muita concorrência para mim.

Chanyeol evitou o quanto pôde o sorriso bobo em seu rosto ao ouvir Baekhyun dizendo que o amava. Ninguém poderia culpar seu coração apaixonado por interpretar aquelas simples duas palavras em um sentido que nem mesmo poderia ter passado pela cabeça do Byun, mas sua mente fazia um bom trabalho em iludi-lo naquele momento.

Uma vez que passaram pelas portas do grande salão tiveram um primeiro momento de deslumbramento, olhando para a decoração em tons dourados e muito bem iluminada por altos candelabros. Já havia algumas pessoas transitando pelo local com suas taças de champanhe em mãos enquanto garçons serviam outras, e que conversavam entre si. Aparentemente chegaram cedo para a festa, mas já era o bastante para que estivessem embasbacados.

Aquela festa era  _ muito _ mais do que esperavam e Baekhyun engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Segurou a mão de Chanyeol por puro instinto, agarrando-se a ela como uma maneira de encontrar coragem para dar o primeiro passo. Se queria ser conhecido como um bom modelo, precisava fazer com que as pessoas certas lhe notassem e não conseguiria isso se continuasse a se esconder.

Começaram a caminhar pelo salão, apanhando uma taça de champanhe oferecida pelos garçons por quem cruzavam. Baekhyun mantinha o sorriso educado em seu rosto, conversando com todos que o abordavam e falavam a respeito de suas fotos. Algumas pessoas até mesmo falavam com Chanyeol, ainda que o Park dissesse que só estava ali como acompanhante porque a verdadeira estrela era Baekhyun.

Estava tudo dando muito certo e diferente do que o Byun esperava que seria. Não se sentia intimidado em frente àquelas pessoas que se mostravam interessadas em seu trabalho, até mesmo lhe entregando seus contatos para que pudesse mandar seu  _ portfolio _ assim que possível. Percebera que o medo que sentia era quase infundado por tão bem que estava se saindo – ou talvez fosse a constante presença de Chanyeol ao seu lado que lhe impulsionava a dar seu melhor.

O Park não era a pessoa mais confortável do mundo em festas, principalmente como aquelas em que tudo era tão  _ caro _ , mas estava fazendo o melhor que conseguia para deixar Baekhyun à vontade. Era ele a pessoa em quem deveriam estar prestando atenção e Chanyeol também faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para que mais pessoas soubessem do trabalho de seu melhor amigo.

Sua mente voltou no beijo trocado antes que chegassem àquele salão enquanto ainda sentia os lábios formigantes. Não tinha a menor ideia do que havia feito Baekhyun beijá-lo daquela maneira, ainda que não tivesse qualquer reclamação a fazer, mas se deixá-lo feliz fosse o necessário para que voltasse a acontecer... Era um preço que Park Chanyeol estava mais do que disposto a pagar.

Afinal de contas, sairia ganhando… Baekhyun estaria feliz com mais contatos e ele teria um novo beijo do qual se recordar quando tudo acabasse.

Espantou os pensamentos negativos de sua cabeça, determinado a não pensar no  _ fim _ , e avisou Baekhyun que se afastaria por alguns instantes porque precisava ir ao banheiro. O amigo concordou, indicando que estaria por ali e o assistiu partir pelo salão. As duas mulheres que conversavam consigo no momento também observaram Chanyeol antes de voltarem sua atenção ao Byun, com sorrisos em seus rostos.

— Você tem um namorado tão atencioso, querido — a senhora o agraciou. — É tão bom saber que vocês podem viver esse romance de maneira mais livre atualmente do que em nossos tempos.

Foi só então que o Byun percebeu o que aquelas senhoras eram uma para a outra, a maneira como as mãos se tocavam sutilmente, como se fosse tão natural que sequer percebiam. Deu-lhes um sorriso caloroso, agradecido pelo mesmo; que aquelas senhoras pudessem viver aquilo que estava encenando com Chanyeol mais livremente, ainda que a sociedade tenha lhes podado esse direito por tempo demais.

Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo passou conversando com as duas, ouvindo histórias de seus tempos de modelo e também de como abriram a própria agência anos depois quando a indústria da moda resolvera recusá-las. Não se deram por vencidas e mostraram que podiam dar a volta por cima e permanecer naquele universo, ainda que de uma maneira diferente, e Baekhyun jamais estivera mais ansioso em trabalhar para alguém do que naquele momento enquanto ouvia a história de ambas.

Foi só depois que as duas disseram que precisavam conversar com outras pessoas e precisavam liberá-lo para que conhecesse outros possíveis interessados em seu trabalho que se dera conta que Chanyeol ainda não havia voltado. Seu melhor amigo havia sumido fazia algum tempo e Baekhyun não tinha nenhuma mensagem em seu celular alertando-o de que havia acontecido alguma coisa.

Preocupou-se nesse momento, seguindo na direção em que o Park fora para saber se o encontraria. Talvez ele tivesse se perdido no salão, talvez estivesse em um lugar completamente diferente; seja lá qual fosse a possibilidade, Baekhyun iria descobrir.

Entretanto, percebeu que não precisava ir  _ tão _ longe assim para encontrar quem buscava.

Chanyeol estava próximo à mesa de petiscos e à sua frente estava uma moça muito bonita em um vestido azul-marinho que lhe caía muito bem. O vestido abraçava suas curvas e realçava cada uma delas, sendo impossível não se deslumbrar com a beleza que ela passava. Com certeza era mais uma modelo contratada para o mesmo ensaio que fizeram e Baekhyun não havia prestado atenção nela na ocasião.

De fato, não importava tanto assim. O Park parara para comer alguma coisa e a mulher pode ter se aproximado, iniciado uma conversa que o sempre educado Chanyeol não recusaria. Não lhe incomodaria em nada porque, em primeiro lugar, era um  _ acordo falso _ e, em segundo lugar, Chanyeol nunca faria nada que lhe constrangesse em público.

O problema é que começou a incomodá-lo quando percebeu a maneira como a mulher dava em cima de seu melhor amigo.

Não percebeu a maneira como seus pés o guiavam em direção aos dois, tampouco quando se colocou ao lado de Chanyeol, enlaçando seu braço em um abraço apertado. Havia um sorriso aberto em seu rosto, embora um pouco forçado pela ocasião, e uma oitava a mais em sua voz quando os cumprimentou.

— Chanyeol! Finalmente encontrei você — Baekhyun disse. — Não suma assim de novo, bebê.

A mulher manteve o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto Chanyeol se recuperava do susto que levara com a aproximação repentina de Baekhyun. Não precisava ser muito esperto para entender que havia algo incomodando Baekhyun na maneira  _ óbvia _ em que estava agindo e, por isso, o Park achou melhor deixar tudo claro antes que Baekhyun arruinasse as coisas para si mesmo por um erro bobo.

— Oi, amor — Chanyeol o cumprimentou. — Eu estava indo encontrá-lo novamente quando a senhorita Kim me parou dizendo que viu o seu ensaio e nós estávamos falando a seu respeito.

— Ah, é verdade? — Baekhyun retrucou, genuinamente surpreso. Isso não era qualquer justificativa para que ela desse em cima de seu, para todos os efeitos, namorado. — Prazer, eu sou Byun Baekhyun.

— Sou Kim Yerim, muito prazer — a mulher aceitou sua mão estendida. — Eu estava comentando com Chanyeol a respeito da química de vocês dois juntos, fui surpreendida. Ele me disse que nunca esteve em um ensaio profissional antes e fez isso por você, mas ele foi muito bem.

— Sim, ele foi — Baekhyun concordou, — um dos muitos talentos do Chanyeol que ele gosta de esconder porque é muito modesto.

— A verdadeira estrela entre nós dois é o Baekhyun — Chanyeol reiterou. — Se há alguém que nasceu para isso, com certeza é ele.

— Não duvido, realmente — Yerim respondeu, olhando-os. Baekhyun mantinha o abraço no braço de Chanyeol, mas um pouco mais natural do que de início, como se só tivesse se esquecido de soltá-lo. — Eu preciso ir agora, mas espero que aproveitem a festa. É uma ótima oportunidade de se fazer contatos.

Yerim piscou na direção de ambos e afastou-se em seguida, mas Baekhyun tinha  _ certeza _ que a piscadela fora para Chanyeol. Seu melhor amigo, como sempre, não havia percebido as intenções da mulher enquanto conversavam e com certeza não entenderia naquele momento, o que  _ quase _ fazia com que brigasse consigo naquele momento. Como Chanyeol conseguia ser tão obtuso?

Contudo, Baekhyun freou a si mesmo, recuperando em sua memória o fato de que  _ não havia _ um motivo pelo qual se incomodar. Ainda que estivessem namorando de mentirinha, Chanyeol poderia se envolver com Yerim assim que terminassem e tinha certeza de que a mulher havia lhe dado seu contato.

O silêncio voltou entre ambos assim que a mulher os deixou e Baekhyun buscou em sua cabeça qualquer desculpa plausível para o comportamento que apresentara. Chanyeol não era bobo e já o tinha visto com ciúme antes, não seria difícil ligar um ponto com outro e, então, teria muito que explicar ao amigo sobre o porquê de alguém dando em cima dele estava lhe incomodando tanto naquele momento.

Baekhyun sinceramente queria saber onde havia se enfiado – porque  _ com certeza _ não era isso o que tinha em mente. 

— Boa encenação sobre estar com ciúme — Chanyeol brincou com ele enquanto voltavam a caminhar pelo salão, para quebrar o gelo. Baekhyun engoliu em seco.

— Será que ela acreditou? — O Byun devolveu no mesmo tom, torcendo para que o amigo estivesse de fato levando como uma brincadeira.

— Mais real, impossível, eu diria — Chanyeol deu de ombros. — Estamos fazendo um bom papel nesse negócio de ser um casal.

O amigo não lhe respondeu mais nada e o Park resolveu dar o assunto por encerrado. Uma parte sua se sentia muito bem em ver Baekhyun com ciúme de si, ainda que fosse uma encenação como estava imaginando que fosse, e outra parte lhe indicava que pensar dessa maneira era apenas o início para seu fim. A voz de Kyungsoo voltou a ecoar em sua mente, recordando-lhe sobre como não estava fazendo nada do jeito certo, mas Chanyeol tornou a silenciá-la. Não queria saber dos sermões do amigo naquele momento, ainda que fosse sua mente recordando-o da parte racional daquele acordo.

O pensamento de sua paixão com  _ ciúme _ de si era muito melhor naquele momento, porque indicava que Baekhyun se  _ importava _ .

E isso já era muito mais do que Chanyeol esperava.

**> >><<<**

O caminho de volta da festa trouxe, como acessório, um silêncio  _ diferente _ .

Chanyeol costumava dizer que conhecia todos os trejeitos de Baekhyun, que sabia reconhecer quando o mais velho estava feliz ou triste, incomodado ou à vontade, só pela leitura de seus silêncios. Sabia quando era a hora certa de abordá-lo, de deixá-lo quieto porque era o que buscava no momento e depois conversariam, ou os instantes em que tudo o que Baekhyun precisava era que ficasse ao seu lado, tagarelando sozinho ou acompanhando-o em silêncio.

Aquele silêncio, contudo, era diferente dos que já havia presenciado em seus anos com Baekhyun.

O mais velho batucava os dedos contra a porta do táxi que chamaram – haviam bebido demais para que pudessem dirigir, de qualquer maneira, e a limusine não os levaria de volta para casa –, o olhar perdido na paisagem que passava pela janela, mas inquieto demais para aproveitá-la de fato. Chanyeol não tirou seus olhos do rapaz, esperando pelo momento em que Baekhyun lhe diria o que estava o incomodando, mas nada aconteceu.

O Byun tinha mecanismos muito marcados quando se sentia incomodado com algo, como a maneira como batucava os dedos contra a porta do automóvel. Contudo, o mais velho também costumava indicar-lhe com o olhar o que lhe incomodava para que Chanyeol adivinhasse por conta própria; isso não estava acontecendo no momento porque Baekhyun se recusava a olhá-lo.

Durante toda a festa sentira o amigo mais distante, mas atribuíra isso ao fato de que Baekhyun precisava conversar com várias pessoas para garantir a influência que teria após o evento. Não iria se incomodar com algo que era facilmente contornável porque, assim que a festa terminasse e fossem para casa, seu melhor amigo voltaria a agir consigo da mesma maneira de sempre.

Chanyeol acreditava nisso, mas não aconteceu.

Dera espaço para que Baekhyun falasse o que o incomodava por conta própria, mas estava começando a sentir a curiosidade correr em seu sangue mais rápido do que poderia contê-la. Queria poder ajudar com o que quer que pudesse ter acontecido, mas não era possível enquanto o Byun mantivesse silêncio como estava fazendo. Não era sequer  _ justo, _ uma vez que fora o mais velho quem lhe dissera, anos atrás, que não deveriam guardar segredos um do outro porque eram as pessoas mais qualificadas a se ajudarem.

E Chanyeol concordava com isso – menos pelo fato de que Baekhyun jamais poderia descobrir sobre seu maior segredo porque era o principal motivo de sua existência.

O Park resolveu que deveria mudar de abordagem e perguntar-lhe de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo se gostaria de receber uma resposta. Baekhyun já havia tido tempo suficiente para que soubesse que ele não pretendia dizer nada, ainda mantendo os olhos fixos na paisagem da janela, sem que de fato a visse. Estivera por boa parte da festa ao seu lado, então não conseguia entender o que o tinha incomodado e não estava enxergando.

Talvez tenha ocorrido quando o deixou sozinho para ir ao banheiro?

— Ei, Baek. — Chanyeol o chamou, cutucando-o no braço de leve para atrair sua atenção. — O que foi que houve?

Baekhyun voltou seu olhar a ele, parecendo surpreso pela pergunta. Endireitou-se onde estava, parando com o batuque contra a porta – o que só aumentou o silêncio entre eles – e deu de ombros, indicando que não havia nada de errado. Chanyeol não comprou sua justificativa, mantendo o olhar sobre si para indicar que ainda esperava por uma resposta mais concreta e sincera, se possível.

O mais velho não sabia o que Chanyeol esperava de si. Queria que lhe dissesse que estava com ciúme? Não tinha percebido por conta própria enquanto estavam na festa?

— Não aconteceu nada — Baekhyun reiterou. — Só estou um pouco cansado e com dor de cabeça por conta da bebida. Não deveria ter bebido como fiz.

— Era uma festa também em sua homenagem, você tinha direito a extravasar um pouquinho — Chanyeol respondeu. — Mas você está mais quieto do que de costume. Imaginei que algo pudesse ter acontecido para chateá-lo e você não está me dizendo o que foi.

Não acreditava que fosse possível que o Park não tivesse alguma noção sobre os motivos de seu silêncio. Normalmente Chanyeol era a pessoa que buscava para reclamar sobre o que acontecia em sua vida, com o mais novo lhe ouvindo com atenção e palpitando nos momentos certos – ainda que Baekhyun ignorasse os conselhos em alguns momentos por só querer reclamar a respeito –, mas como poderia fazer isso dessa vez quando o próprio Chanyeol era a razão de seu incômodo?

Como iria lhe explicar que ainda não havia se esquecido da imagem de seu melhor amigo conversando tão confortável com Kim Yerim e a maneira como a mulher o desejava sem esconder suas intenções?

Sabia que não era justo que fizesse isso.

— É só dor de cabeça mesmo — Baekhyun respondeu. — Fazia um bom tempo que eu não frequentava uma festa como essa e acho que me desacostumei ao álcool depois de tanto tempo. Culpa sua que se recusa a me acompanhar nas festas que te chamo e me  _ obrigou _ a adotar seu estilo de quem tem oitenta anos.

Chanyeol o olhou indignado. Era essa a recompensa que ganhava por se mostrar preocupado com o melhor amigo, uma ofensa a seu estilo de vida? Contudo, sabia que aquela era só a maneira do mais velho de evitar o assunto, desviando-o com uma piada. Escolhera deixar de lado, assim como Baekhyun fizera; se o amigo não queria lhe contar o que havia acontecido, não poderia forçá-lo a isso. 

O Byun agradeceu o momento que Chanyeol deu de ombros e virou o rosto também para a janela, provavelmente sonolento depois de tantas horas de festa. Deixou que sua cabeça se recostasse no encosto às suas costas, ainda mantendo os olhos atentos à figura de seu melhor amigo. Talvez... Talvez aquilo fosse o melhor para Chanyeol, certo? Yerim era uma mulher bonita e parecia interessada, poderia apresentá-los caso fosse necessário.

Queria que seu melhor amigo fosse feliz.

Era isso mesmo?

Matutou a ideia por mais algum tempo, ainda olhando o amigo distraído. Não havia mentido quando dissera que tinha muito álcool em seu sangue para que seus pensamentos pudessem ser confiáveis, mas nenhuma quantidade de álcool era demais para afetar seu julgamento de que, sim, seu melhor amigo merecia o melhor que o mundo pudesse lhe oferecer, e Baekhyun faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para que isso acontecesse.

Talvez ter prendido Chanyeol naquele acordo não fosse tão ruim, no final das contas, porque foi a maneira como o Park havia encontrado alguém interessado em si e que poderia ser uma boa namorada no futuro. Baekhyun até mesmo poderia conhecê-la melhor por trabalharem no mesmo ramo, quem sabe no futuro pudessem fazer encontros duplos como os bons amigos que eram?

Parecia um bom plano para o Byun.

Isto é, se pudesse ser capaz de ignorar o incômodo ciúme que sentia ao pensar em Chanyeol ao lado de Kim Yerim, dedicando a outra pessoa os carinhos que estava recebendo agora. Se pudesse ignorar o incômodo que lhe surgia no peito quando pensava sobre os abraços que seriam partilhados com alguém, os toques gentis contra sua pele em um carinho mudo e sutil, os beijos de Chanyeol serem dedicados a alguém que não fosse ele...

Mas Baekhyun tinha certeza que era capaz de ignorar isso se fosse o melhor para Chanyeol.

E tudo bem, talvez  _ de fato _ tivesse mais álcool em sua corrente sanguínea do que deveria para fazer o que tinha em mente.

— Ei, Chan — Baekhyun o chamou. — Você se lembra da Yerim?

Chanyeol devolveu a atenção ao amigo, estranhando a pergunta repentina. Por que lhe interessava saber sobre a outra modelo com quem estivera conversando?

— Sim, o que tem ela?

— Eu estava pensando... Ela é muito bonita, não é? — Baekhyun jogou como quem não quer nada, estudando as expressões do melhor amigo.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco discretamente. Baekhyun havia se interessado pela modelo? O joguinho de ciúme que havia presenciado era  _ mesmo _ de brincadeira para que o relacionamento entre os dois se tornasse mais crível? Havia acreditado que o amigo realmente intencionava o que havia feito, mas talvez... Talvez tivesse lido os sinais de maneira errada. Ainda era Baekhyun, ainda era seu melhor amigo que não o via da mesma forma.

Se Baekhyun estava falando consigo sobre Yerim, provavelmente é porque queria ajuda com a modelo e Chanyeol havia se dado bem com a Kim.

A vida certamente lhe odiava. Não havia mais qualquer dúvida a respeito disso.

— Sim, ela é muito bonita — Chanyeol concordou. Não havia como negar aquele fato. — Ela estava comentando comigo sobre como é muito requisitada em várias campanhas por conta disso, talvez ela possa te indicar a uma ou outra, não é?

Isso não estava sequer passando por sua cabeça naquele momento, mas Baekhyun assentiu porque era o que esperavam de si. Chanyeol ainda não havia dado qualquer dica em seu rosto de que havia entendido o que tinha em mente e o Byun não queria ter que exteriorizar com  _ todas _ as palavras.

O que custava que o Park usasse seu superpoder de ler sua mente só naquele momento?

— Eu também estava pensando... Se você quiser algo com ela e tal — Baekhyun deu de ombros, fazendo o seu melhor para soar o mais desinteressado possível, — eu posso arranjar isso para vocês.

Chanyeol teve certeza de que havia álcool demais em sua corrente sanguínea no momento que o Byun começou a falar sobre aquilo, ciente de que havia um taxista desconhecido carregando-os para casa. Chanyeol o encarou com estranheza, mas Baekhyun parecia resoluto em sua sugestão, encarando-o como se procurasse por uma resposta à sua proposta, como se  _ de fato _ a achasse razoável.

Como se em algum momento em sua vida Chanyeol tivesse querido alguém que não fosse o mais velho.

— Você está mesmo bêbado, Baek — Chanyeol riu. — Tudo o que Yerim e eu conversamos foi sobre o seu trabalho, eu estava tentando vender o que você faz para outras pessoas, que pudessem vê-lo da maneira como eu vejo.

— E como você me vê? — Baekhyun quis saber.

Chanyeol demorou um pouco a responder dessa vez. Como via Baekhyun? Como explicar a maneira como enxergava o mais velho sem deixar explícito em seu rosto e em suas palavras a maneira como o Byun fazia o coração pular em seu peito?

— Como alguém com talentos incríveis e que merece ser reconhecido por cada um deles — Chanyeol escolheu dizer. — Você é fotogênico desde sempre, isso me irritava muito porque suas fotos eram perfeitas mesmo quando você  _ nem tentava _ . A carreira de modelo nasceu para você, e imaginei que Yerim poderia ajudá-lo, já que é uma modelo também muito requisitada.

— Mas ela parecia interessada em  _ você _ , não em mim — Baekhyun insistiu.

O Park riu brevemente pela birra que era exteriorizada no tom de voz do amigo, aproximando-se de onde ele estava na outra ponta do banco. Passou um dos braços pelos ombros do rapaz, puxando-o para dentro de seu abraço antes de pensar em algo para respondê-lo. Sim, não era cego para que não percebesse que Yerim estava dando em cima de si em alguns momentos da conversa que tiveram, mas suas intenções com a garota eram estritamente profissionais – e sequer eram para si mesmo.

O fato de que Baekhyun parecia  _ ainda mais _ enciumado agora que estavam sozinhos fazia com que seu coração também se aquecesse. O Byun se importava o suficiente para tentar parecer desinteressado, mesmo que seu tom de voz lhe entregasse a cada frase que proferia; o álcool poderia tê-lo tornado mais desinibido, mas não lhe transformaria em alguém que não era para que precisasse se preocupar se aquele era seu comportamento usual ou não.

Baekhyun estava mesmo com ciúme de si e Chanyeol teria mais um problema pela frente para não se deixar iludir por algo que poderia nem mesmo significar o que queria que significasse.

— Mas é você quem é meu namorado, não é? — Chanyeol respondeu, olhando-o nos olhos. Não havia se esquecido do taxista que os ouvia e para quem precisavam manter a mentira caso não quisessem ser apanhados. — Por que eu olharia para qualquer outra pessoa quando é você quem está ao meu lado?

Baekhyun fez um biquinho muito fofo ao ouvir sua resposta, parecendo um pouco envergonhado de sua reação. Chanyeol deu um sorriso em resposta, não aguentando para si a vontade de roubar um novo selo daqueles lábios. Não era necessário e duvidava muito que o motorista estivesse  _ de olho _ em ambos naquele momento, principalmente por conta do teor da conversa que tinham, mas... 

Havia dito a si mesmo que aproveitaria enquanto fosse possível, não é?

— E por que isso te interessa tanto, hm? — Chanyeol quis saber em um sussurro. Seus rostos estavam próximos o bastante naquele abraço para que não precisasse erguer o tom de voz. — Incomoda você que ela estivesse interessada em mim?

Seria mentira se dissesse que não havia lhe decepcionado o momento em que Baekhyun não o respondeu, guardando sua resposta em silêncio. Seria mentira se dissesse que não tinha quebrado um pouquinho de sua esperança quando o Byun fugiu de seu olhar, escondendo o rosto em seu tórax ao devolver o abraço, mantendo o silêncio como trilha sonora para aquele momento que dividiam.

Contudo, Chanyeol escolheu deixar passar. Baekhyun havia bebido demais e talvez estivesse muito sonolento para que tivessem aquela conversa. Guardaria suas dúvidas para si mesmo por mais algum tempo até que o Byun pudesse lhe dar as respostas que precisava.

**> >><<<**

Ao invés do combinado, Chanyeol escolheu ficar com Baekhyun uma vez que chegaram à casa do mais velho.

Pagou o taxista, dispensando-o em seguida frente ao olhar confuso do melhor amigo. Havia dito a Baekhyun, durante a festa, que voltaria para seu apartamento assim que o deixasse em casa, mas não conseguia ver uma forma em que o Byun ficaria bem estando sozinho. Sempre fora ele o mais fraco para bebidas, e sobrava para Chanyeol cuidar do amigo depois de todas as festas em que era convencido a ir; não seria diferente dessa vez.

Além do mais, ainda estava pensativo quanto à conversa que tiveram no táxi e, uma vez que estivessem sozinhos, seria muito mais fácil abordá-lo sem medo de que alguém os ouvisse comentando sobre o que ninguém mais deveria saber. Ainda estava curioso sobre o que Baekhyun queria ao praticamente empurrá-lo para os braços de Kim Yerim, e quem sabe conseguisse alguma coisa do amigo?

Chanyeol o guiou para dentro de casa, ouvindo os muxoxos do mais velho sobre estar com sono e querer dormir quando lhe repreendia dizendo que precisava de um bom banho para curar o álcool, e um café forte para que acordasse. Baekhyun ficava especialmente manhoso enquanto um pouco bêbado como estava, mas nada que o Park já não estivesse acostumado.

Ao menos, costumava estar – quando eram só amigos, quando não tinham  _ isso _ sem nome acontecendo entre os dois, quando já não sabia dizer mais onde era o acordo e onde não era mais.

A vida costumava ser mais fácil e o Park se recordava de reclamar a respeito; se soubesse a bagunça em que estaria após um simples acordo que já deveria ter acabado, talvez tivesse dado mais valor ao que possuíam antes.

Guiou Baekhyun até seu quarto, deixando-o no banheiro para que começasse seu próprio banho enquanto iria até a cozinha preparar café para os dois. Sua cabeça também doía um pouco por conta do álcool ingerido, ainda que não como Baekhyun fizera, e um bom café seria o bastante para que pudesse acordar e cuidar melhor de seu amigo.

O mais velho não recusou as instruções que recebeu, começando a se despir enquanto Chanyeol ainda estava no local. Não havia qualquer problema entre os dois para que isso acontecesse, convivendo um com outro há tanto tempo quanto faziam, mas  _ naquele momento _ Chanyeol não sentia que era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Dera qualquer desculpa ao Byun para que pudesse sair dali o mais rápido possível.

A ideia de que podia tocar Baekhyun o quanto quisesse em público por estarem  _ namorando _ e precisarem que fosse uma imagem crível havia intensificado a maneira como se sentia a respeito do mais velho, assim como a forte atração física que lhe acometia. Assisti-lo começar a se despir à sua frente para tomar banho não era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a um Chanyeol já com os pensamentos bagunçados.

Decidira que estava mais seguro na cozinha, onde Baekhyun não o alcançaria – uma vez que, conhecendo o amigo como fazia, sabia que ele iria do banho direto para a cama – e começou a preparar o café para ambos. Esforçou-se para manter sua mente em qualquer outro lugar que não envolvesse o mais velho, direcionando seus pensamentos à festa da qual tinham acabado de voltar.

Não fora tão ruim quanto havia imaginado e isso era o melhor que Chanyeol poderia esperar. Baekhyun talvez tenha conseguido alguns bons contatos, mas só saberiam no futuro quando as agências o procurassem ou não. Só podia torcer para que sim, afinal, aquela noite já havia resultado em muita confusão para que não desse em nada.

Porém, além de dar novos contatos que poderiam ser importantes para Baekhyun, talvez o maior ocorrido da festa tenha sido as dúvidas que levantou com relação ao que o melhor amigo estava pensando a seu respeito, principalmente após suas reações dúbias com relação a Kim Yerim. Chanyeol já não estava mais conseguindo adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça – e essa era uma situação bastante atípica porque costumava saber tudo sobre Baekhyun.

E não gostava da sensação de estar perdido pela primeira vez sobre o que Byun Baekhyun estava pensando ou não.

O café ficou pronto depois de algum tempo e o Park voltou com duas xícaras até o quarto do amigo. Já teria dado tempo de Baekhyun terminar seu banho, com sorte, e o encontraria meio dormindo, meio acordado em sua cama, como já era de costume. Só precisava se preparar para a dose extra de manha que receberia do mais velho.

Assim como esperava, Baekhyun já usava seu pijama favorito e se preparava para se enfiar em suas cobertas quando abriu a porta do quarto, equilibrando as xícaras em suas mãos para não derrubar o líquido quente. O barulho causado por sua aproximação atraiu a atenção do mais velho, que abriu um sorrisinho bobo ao vê-lo. Chanyeol sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais rápido por aquele sorriso.

Kyungsoo tinha muita razão, e Chanyeol demorara demais para perceber isso – talvez aquele acordo com Baekhyun não tivesse sido a ideia mais inteligente para seu coração.

— Chan — Baekhyun o chamou, — vem ficar comigo.

O Park suspirou, acatando a ordem recebida. Era comum que terminassem as noites de bebedeira de Baekhyun dessa maneira, com o mais velho sendo manhoso e requisitando carinhos enquanto Chanyeol não sabia como poderia negar isso ao melhor amigo, e cedendo a seus pedidos. O Byun se afastou um pouquinho na cama, dando espaço para que também se sentasse no móvel.

— Tome seu café — Chanyeol entregou a xícara para o amigo. — Vai ajudar a espantar um pouco a ressaca que com certeza vai vir amanhã.

Baekhyun odiava café, Chanyeol sabia disso. Tentava fazer da melhor maneira possível para que o amigo não reclamasse tanto, mas de nada adiantaria lhe entregar um café cheio de açúcar quando precisava acordar. O rosto franzido do mais velho quase lhe fez rir enquanto ele bebia o conteúdo de sua xícara, reclamando a todo momento do gosto amargo daquilo e de como  _ detestava _ café mais do que tudo.

Chanyeol não conseguia compreender como Baekhyun era adorável mesmo enquanto reclamava sobre  _ tudo _ possível, com o nariz franzido em desgosto e a boca contorcida em uma careta de desagrado.

Talvez só estivesse  _ muito _ apaixonado mesmo. Kyungsoo lhe diria isso, tinha certeza.

— Eu odeio isso — Baekhyun reclamou, entregando a xícara ao amigo para que colocasse na mesinha de cabeceira. — Não sei como você consegue gostar de café amargo desse jeito.

— Não é tão ruim assim depois que você se acostuma — Chanyeol deu de ombros, — e você vai me agradecer amanhã quando acordar.

Baekhyun também deu de ombros, sem refutar o que fora dito. Chanyeol sempre cuidava de si mesmo quando não tinha a obrigação disso, e o Byun sabia reconhecer os esforços do amigo. Sabia que não era a tarefa mais fácil do mundo porque gostava de atenção e se tornava ainda mais carente do que de costume depois de beber um pouco, mas o mais novo nunca havia reclamado.

Isso fez com que Baekhyun começasse a pensar em Chanyeol como  _ namorado _ e o quanto ele era incrível pelas pessoas que amava. Tinha certeza que o Park seria um namorado incrível para a pessoa em quem realmente estivesse interessado; se já cuidava de si com tanto cuidado enquanto era apenas seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun só poderia imaginar como seria quando houvesse alguém que o Park amasse de verdade.

O pensamento lhe fez questionar como seria se fosse  _ com ele _ .

Baekhyun creditou seus pensamentos ao álcool que ainda corria por suas veias, mesmo após um banho gelado e a xícara de café forte que Chanyeol lhe entregara, e pela primeira vez não tentou reprimi-los. Imaginou como seria se não vivessem sob a sombra daquele acordo, como seria se Chanyeol de fato agisse daquela maneira consigo porque queria e não porque precisavam convencer as pessoas de que estavam juntos.

E o mais velho percebeu que gostava  _ muito _ da imagem que tinha em sua mente.

— Chanyeol — Baehyun o chamou mais uma vez, o mesmo sorrisinho bobo presente em seus lábios. O Park virou o rosto para encará-lo, uma vez que Baekhyun já estava deitado e os olhos piscando mais lentamente pelo sono. — Você seria um namorado de verdade  _ incrível _ .

Se ainda estivesse bebendo seu café, Chanyeol tinha certeza que teria cuspido o que tinha em sua boca no mesmo momento em que ouviu as palavras saírem dos lábios de Baekhyun. Viviam essa tênue linha entre seus sentimentos verdadeiros e o que precisava fingir ser para que o acordo com o melhor amigo funcionasse, e não estava esperando por um comentário desses vindo de Baekhyun, porque só piorava a situação.

Talvez estivesse sendo muito óbvio? Talvez Baekhyun já tivesse sacado quais eram seus sentimentos e, por isso, estava comentando a respeito disso? Chanyeol não tinha certeza. Não sabia porque o amigo estava imaginando-o como um  _ namorado de verdade _ , mas seu coração já começava a responder por conta própria às palavras do amigo, palpitando ainda mais rápido do que de costume.

Chanyeol tinha certeza que as reações que seu corpo possuía a tudo o que Baekhyun fazia não podiam ser normais.

— Você estava nos imaginando como um casal de verdade? — Chanyeol questionou, arriscando a pergunta, se aproveitando do fato de que Baekhyun não se lembraria na manhã seguinte.

O Byun encolheu os ombros em um gesto fofo, ainda mantendo o sorrisinho em seus lábios como se estivesse imaginando.

— Nós não seríamos um bonito casal? — Baekhyun retorquiu. — Você cuida tão bem de mim, é sempre tão carinhoso... Você cuida de mim melhor do que alguns dos meus antigos namorados, até. E você é o meu melhor amigo, não há ninguém que me conheça melhor que você. 

Chanyeol assentiu, voltando a colocar sua xícara ao lado da de Baekhyun e deslizando um pouquinho na cama para que pudesse olhar para o mais velho de um jeito melhor. Baekhyun virou o rosto para encará-lo, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto contemplavam um ao outro. O Park não esperava que as palavras do amigo o afetassem tanto quanto havia acontecido, mas o que poderia fazer?

Se Baekhyun soubesse da extensão de seus sentimentos verdadeiros, ele poderia retribui-los um dia? Ele apreciaria seu cuidado por todos os anos que passassem juntos se Chanyeol tivesse a liberdade de tocá-lo quando quisesse, de beijá-lo como queria, de amá-lo como merecia?

Talvez fossem questões que nunca seriam respondidas. Baekhyun só estava sonolento e carente como sempre ficava após beber, nada daquilo poderia ser recordado na manhã seguinte e Chanyeol não traria o assunto de volta mais uma vez. Poderia apenas apreciar o fato de que Baekhyun estava sorrindo para a possibilidade de ficarem juntos um dia – e talvez fosse o bastante.

— Você não vai se lembrar de nada disso amanhã, não é? — Chanyeol sussurrou com um riso breve. Até mesmo Baekhyun rira, mesmo sem entender o porquê. — Então quem sabe eu possa dizer que também acho que daríamos um bom casal de verdade.

— Nós seríamos incríveis — Baekhyun comentou, aproximando-se do mais novo para abraçá-lo, seus atos mais inconscientes pelo sono. — Eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui, Chan.

Chanyeol recebeu o abraço do amigo, acomodando-o em seus braços e permitindo que Baekhyun adormecesse dessa maneira. Manteve seus olhos no teto, aproveitando o silêncio que dominava o quarto para que pudesse pensar melhor sobre o que estavam vivendo. Tinha certeza que Baekhyun conseguia  _ ouvir  _ seu coração batendo e nem mesmo tentava se importar com isso naquele momento.

Quem sabe se o Byun começasse a notar por conta própria o que causava em seu corpo pudesse ter uma chance de que ele entendesse seus sentimentos. Se ele os entendesse, talvez houvesse uma chance de que pudesse retribuí-los em algum momento? Se o mais velho estava sendo sincero ao comentar como seriam um bom casal... Talvez houvesse uma chance.

Chanyeol esperava que sim. Fechou os olhos, permitindo que o sono também lhe alcançasse; fora uma  _ longa _ noite com mais revelações do que esperava.


	4. 100% de confissões desajeitadas

Chanyeol imaginou que ficaria tudo bem depois da conversa que teve com Baekhyun após a festa.

Não imaginava que estaria  _ tão _ errado.

Alguns dias se passaram desde então e ficou cada vez mais pensativo a respeito do que Baekhyun havia dito. Apesar de estar ciente que o amigo estava sob efeito de álcool e que suas opiniões não poderiam ser levadas ao pé da letra, era impossível deixar de pensar sobre as intenções que o mais velho tinha ao conversar consigo sobre aquilo. Por que diabos Baekhyun estaria pensando em ambos como um casal se não quisesse?

Tentou dizer a si mesmo que não era uma boa ideia ficar remoendo uma conversa sobre a qual sequer opinaram a respeito no dia seguinte e em nenhum dos outros que se seguiram, mas não parecia surtir efeito. Quando estava distraído, se pegava pensando sobre o que conversaram, sobre o sorriso bobo nos lábios de Baekhyun ao falar sobre ambos e sobre a esperança que isso reacendia em seu peito.

E Chanyeol não queria isso – não queria a esperança porque seria pior quando acabasse do que quando não a tinha.

Havia se acostumado à ideia de que ele e Baekhyun nunca aconteceriam porque eram melhores amigos, e o destino havia lhe dado a infeliz coincidência de fazer com que o amigo lhe chamasse para aquele acordo de namoro falso. Aceitara fazer parte da farsa ciente de todos os riscos que ela trazia, e pensando que conseguiria lidar com cada problema que pudesse advir da situação, principalmente em relação a seus sentimentos.

Chanyeol  _ realmente _ acreditou que seria capaz de administrar a situação sem que grandes prejuízos fossem provocados, mas percebeu, tarde demais, que talvez isso não fosse possível. Percebeu tarde demais que estava focando seus esforços em si mesmo e se esquecera que Baekhyun também era uma variável daquele problema, e uma  _ muito _ importante.

As consequências disso eram o fato de que não sabia dizer até onde o amigo estava dentro da farsa que viviam ou se  _ alguma coisa _ havia mudado para Baekhyun, para bem ou para mal. Viera como consequência não conseguir mais ler sua mente de maneira tão fácil e natural quanto antes, em perceber como Baekhyun também parecia muito mais pensativo do que de costume.

Chanyeol odiava a sensação de não saber o que fazer a seguir quando relacionado ao Byun, mas aprendera que havia algumas coisas que não tinha controle sobre, e que precisava lidar com aquilo que estava à sua frente. O que estava vivenciando, no momento, eram seus próprios sentimentos, e o fato de não estar conseguindo desembaralhá-los como antes.

Pensara nas conversas que tivera com Kyungsoo e em como o amigo lhe odiaria se soubesse que havia ignorado todos seus conselhos ao seguir adiante com seu plano com Baekhyun e que, assim como ele havia previsto, estava encarando as consequências que não dera atenção antes. Kyungsoo brigaria consigo até que o dia amanhecesse, e a pior parte é que Chanyeol sabia que ele teria razão em fazer isso.

Ainda assim, não via uma alternativa melhor do que ir conversar com o amigo sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça, uma vez que conversar com Baekhyun estava fora de opção.

Estava certo de que poderia lidar com alguns xingamentos do mais novo.

Avisou-o por mensagem que iria até sua casa – recebendo em retorno alguns questionamentos se estava tudo bem ou se deveria se preparar para uma bronca – e apanhou suas chaves, saindo do apartamento. Teria um tempo considerável de percurso até a casa do mais novo e poderia usar esse período para pensar a respeito do que precisava expor a Kyungsoo.

Seu coração continuava balançado com o sorrisinho que Baekhyun havia dado ao expor que seriam um casal incrível caso fossem de verdade, a maneira como o Byun discursava sobre o carinho com o que o tratava. Chanyeol não conseguia esquecer esses momentos mesmo que tentasse, e só piorava quando outras memórias vinham atreladas a essa.

Não se esquecera da figura de Baekhyun enciumado durante a festa em celebração ao lançamento da campanha, ou sobre os beijos que trocavam vez por outra quando necessário. Não se esquecera principalmente dos beijos que não eram necessários e, ainda assim, foram dados porque era a maneira que o Byun encontrara de se acalmar, como antes de entrar no saguão onde a festa aconteceria.

Chanyeol não via qualquer problema que acontecessem e até mesmo  _ gostava _ desses momentos, mas... Agora já não tinha muita certeza sobre o  _ porquê _ de acontecerem.

Durante o percurso, recordou-se também da entrevista que deram para a revista onde a campanha seria lançada, a maneira como Baekhyun havia relatado se sentir enciumado a seu respeito quando eram adolescentes. Poderia Baekhyun de fato ter tido alguma paixonite por si, ou Chanyeol só estava se apegando a detalhes tão pequenos que a esperança que nutria fazia com que perdesse a noção do que acontecera ou não?

Suspirou, pagando o  _ Uber _ assim que chegou à casa de Kyungsoo e se despedindo do motorista. Estava começando a ficar louco procurando por sinais em tudo que Baekhyun fazia consigo ou um dia fizera, exatamente o contrário do que planejara agir, porque o Byun era apenas seu melhor amigo e Chanyeol havia aceitado seu destino.

Kyungsoo o atendeu pouco tempo depois que tocou a campainha, uma expressão curiosa nos olhos grandes que o encaravam. Chanyeol deu de ombros, entrando na casa do amigo sem esperar que fosse convidado; já fora até o local tantas vezes que o Do sequer precisava se preocupar com formalidades.

A casa cheirava novamente a algum prato que o mais novo estava testando, e Chanyeol se encaminhou automaticamente para a cozinha, seu ambiente favorito na casa do amigo. Kyungsoo detestava qualquer um que adentrasse aquele ambiente por ser sagrado para si, mas já havia desistido de impedir que Chanyeol se pendurasse em sua bancada, pescando o que fosse que estivesse cozinhando.

— Pode começar falando — Kyungsoo o instigou, sentando-se do outro lado da bancada. — Acabei de colocar a torta no fogo e ainda vai demorar para que fique assada. Temos tempo.

Chanyeol suspirou. Provavelmente Kyungsoo já tinha até mesmo uma breve noção do motivo de sua vinda – Chanyeol era mesmo muito óbvio quando relacionado a seus problemas –, mas isso não tornava mais fácil o fato de que precisava admitir que ele estava certo desde o início.

Kyungsoo  _ nunca _ estava errado.

— Aconteceram algumas coisas recentes entre Baekhyun e eu — Chanyeol começou, um pouco reticente. — E acho que isso está fodendo com a minha cabeça. 

Kyungsoo tinha o rosto apoiado em sua mão, olhando de maneira atenta para o amigo. Sabia que Chanyeol acabaria se encrencando com o acordo que havia feito com Baekhyun e o tinha alertado sobre isso. Alertara até mesmo o próprio Baekhyun, imaginando que, desse jeito, conseguiria fazer com que o mais velho se responsabilizasse por aquilo que acontecia entre ele e o Park.

Pelo visto, não funcionara.

— Nós fomos a uma festa uns dias atrás, do lançamento da campanha, lembra? — Chanyeol continuou a falar. Kyungsoo assentiu. — Estava tudo bem na festa, nós estávamos conversando com algumas pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo no futuro, essas coisas. Aí eu falei que ia no banheiro em algum momento e, quando eu estava voltando, uma mulher começou a conversar comigo e nós falamos sobre o trabalho do Baek. Achei que era uma boa maneira de divulgá-lo também, fazer meu papel de namorado atencioso.

— E Baekhyun viu vocês conversando, eu presumo — Kyungsoo deduziu. Algumas coisas já começavam a fazer sentido em sua cabeça pela maneira como Baekhyun falara consigo dias antes da tal festa ocorrer.

— E ele parecia  _ enciumado _ ! — Chanyeol completou. — Eu achei que poderia ser para manter o papel entre nós dois, ele disse que ela estava dando em cima de mim. Mas depois quando íamos para casa dele... Ele voltou com o assunto, continuava a insinuar que ela queria algo comigo e até  _ propôs  _ me apresentar a ela.

Kyungsoo não conseguia acreditar no quanto Baekhyun conseguia ser  _ burro _ .

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas no momento que Chanyeol começou a relatar sobre o ciúme sentido pelo mais velho, a maneira incomodada como agia quando estava próximo à modelo com quem conversaram, ou como a conversa no táxi fora  _ estranha _ . Tinha suas dúvidas a respeito de como Baekhyun estava se sentindo em relação a Chanyeol, e aquelas eram as respostas das quais precisava.

Mas Baekhyun estava fazendo  _ tudo _ errado.

Chanyeol continuou a falar sobre como foi depois que chegaram na casa do mais velho, da manha feita à conversa que tiveram na cama do Byun. Foi nesse momento em que seu semblante pareceu cair um pouco, como se estivesse preocupado com algo. 

— Ele disse que seríamos incríveis como um casal e que estava feliz que eu estava lá com ele — Chanyeol relatou, um sorriso habitando seu rosto sem qualquer resquício de felicidade. — E eu  _ não consigo _ parar de pensar sobre isso. Não consigo parar de pensar se ele estava falando sério, se estava bêbado, o que poderia o ter influenciado a dizer isso... Então sim, você estava certo, Soo, talvez essa farsa toda tenha causado um estrago pior do que eu esperava.

Não é como se Kyungsoo quisesse estar certo. Queria que seus amigos se resolvessem logo, que não causassem dor um ao outro e aquela farsa até mesmo  _ poderia _ ajudá-los com isso, mas eles não estavam fazendo nada direito. Chanyeol se recusava a dizer o que sentia a Baekhyun, e o Byun se recusava a enxergar o que estava  _ bem na frente de seu nariz  _ só para que, em seguida, lançasse alguma declaração dúbia que só servia para confundir ainda mais o Park.

Talvez fosse a hora de dar um basta nessa situação e Kyungsoo sabia que deveria ser ele a fazer isso – porque seus amigos não fariam nada para saírem da enrascada em que se colocaram.

— Você precisa contar ao Baekhyun sobre como você se sente, Chanyeol — Kyungsoo declarou. — Eu sei que você vai dizer que não quer fazer isso por medo de perdê-lo, que pode ser que ele não sinta o mesmo, mas olha só para vocês. Estão brincando de casinha há mais de um mês e agora só estão confundindo um ao outro.

Chanyeol não queria ouvir aquilo, mas não tinha como negar a verdade que as palavras de Kyungsoo traziam. Dizer a verdade a Baekhyun poderia acabar com os problemas que tinham, fazer com que o Byun entendesse que, da sua parte, os sentimentos eram  _ reais _ , mas também poderia fazer com que ele se afastasse de si, e isso não era o que buscava.

Será que valia tanto a pena assim arriscar tudo?

— Não é tão simples assim — murmurou, olhando para baixo.

— Não é simples, mas é o  _ certo _ — Kyungsoo reiterou. — Vocês precisam ter uma conversa sincera um com outro para resolverem isso da melhor maneira possível sem que se magoem.

— E se ele se afastar de mim depois de saber a verdade? — Chanyeol retrucou. — E se isso, na verdade, piorar o que está acontecendo entre nós dois? 

— Eu não consigo ver, sinceramente, como piorar o que está acontecendo — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Olhe só para o que vocês se tornaram. A amizade de vocês já está balançada porque você não consegue olhar para Baekhyun sem pensar se ele só está sendo seu amigo ou se está confuso como você. Eu aposto que até mesmo a conversa entre vocês já não é mais como antes. 

Kyungsoo não estava errado, mais uma vez. Desde que a festa acontecera, sua conversa com Baekhyun já não tinha mais o mesmo tom de naturalidade de outrora, já não conversavam com a mesma frequência de antes. Havia um tom de reticência intrínseco a suas palavras, estudando cada uma que compunha as respostas que recebia, procurando por um sentido que talvez não existisse. 

Haviam transformado a amizade que tinham em um campo minado do qual qualquer coisa poderia sair e, por isso, estavam constantemente alertas, constrangidos um com o outro. 

E não era assim que Chanyeol queria que as coisas funcionassem entre ele e seu melhor amigo, não depois de vinte anos que se conheciam.

— Isso não está afetando só seu coração, Chanyeol, está afetando a amizade de vocês dois, e eu não consigo ver quais motivos você ainda tem para não tentar salvar  _ as duas  _ coisas.

— Você está certo — Chanyeol murmurou, a contragosto. — Mas não quer dizer que vai ser  _ fácil _ .

— Nunca prometi isso — Kyungsoo devolveu — mas, depois que passarem pela parte difícil, vão saber aproveitar o que o futuro lhes reservar.

— Queria saber o que consegue lhe dar tanta certeza assim — Chanyeol suspirou. — Às vezes parece que você sabe tudo que acontece ao seu redor, Kyungsoo. Até das coisas que você  _ não deveria _ saber.

— E quem lhe disse que eu não sei? — Kyungsoo piscou. — É por isso que te digo todas as vezes para confiar em mim, babaca, mas você vai lá e faz exatamente o que eu disse para  _ não _ fazer. E olha aí, agora está sofrendo.

Chanyeol pensou em retrucar e dizer que não era verdade, mas não era mesmo?

**> >><<<**

Baekhyun não havia se esquecido.

Uma parte sua  _ implorava _ pela amnésia pós-álcool porque lembrar de tudo o que dissera na noite da festa não era a melhor coisa que poderia lhe ocorrer. Sua mente já estava uma completa bagunça desde a entrevista dada com Chanyeol, e o que vivera ao lado do mais novo durante a festa de lançamento da campanha não facilitava em nada para que pudesse voltar a pensar com  _ clareza _ .

Pensar em Chanyeol da maneira como vinha fazendo não era o que chamava de pensar com  _ clareza _ . Era uma mistura de sentimentos que não tinha a menor ideia de onde vieram, tampouco do que faria com eles. Não se recordava de em algum momento de sua vida ter se sentido dessa maneira em relação a seu melhor amigo, e o fato de tudo ser tão  _ novo _ para si não lhe ajudava a lidar com a situação.

Voltava a pensar constantemente na conversa que tivera com Kyungsoo, em como o Do lhe deixou pensativo sobre a possibilidade de se apaixonar por seu melhor amigo. E se tivesse acontecido e só não tinha notado ainda? Chanyeol era seu amigo mais antigo, a pessoa que mais lhe conhecia no mundo, e o amava de todo seu coração. Conseguiria notar quando esse sentimento passasse a não ser apenas fraterno como de costume e adquirisse novos tons, novas nuances com as quais se acostumar? 

Baekhyun costumava pensar que sim, que tinha todo controle sobre seu corpo e seus sentimentos, mas já não conseguia pensar dessa maneira – porque Chanyeol estava em sua mente em  _ tudo _ o que vivia, e era impossível se desvencilhar da memória constante de seu melhor amigo.

E, se Baekhyun fosse sincero consigo mesmo, também saberia que sequer desejava isso.

Recordou-se da cena de ciúme que protagonizou durante a festa, envergonhando-se um pouquinho por conta da reação exagerada que tivera. Poderia culpar o álcool que havia ingerido, é claro, mas uma parte sua estava  _ mesmo _ incomodada com os olhares ininterruptos que Chanyeol recebia, mesmo que o Park não estivesse dando bola. Talvez porque sabia que Chanyeol poderia não dar bola para aquilo porque era leal à amizade que possuíam e não desrespeitaria o acordo no local onde era mais indicado que permanecessem como um casal perfeito.

Não havia se esquecido, contudo, da  _ parte principal _ da noite que fora quando adormecera nos braços de Chanyeol após falar muito mais do que deveria – e era a parte em que mais desejava que o álcool tivesse apagado de sua memória.

Recordava-se com clareza do momento em que Chanyeol concordou que poderiam formar um casal incrível caso fossem de verdade, e passou muitos dias pensando sobre o que essa frase significava. Chanyeol também estava influenciado pelo que estavam vivendo? Seus sentimentos estavam tão voláteis quanto os de Baekhyun para que se sentisse balançado por algo que não deveriam sentir?

Teria ele tanto medo quanto Baekhyun tinha de estar jogando a amizade que possuíam para o alto por conta da confusão que seu coração estúpido estava fazendo com sua mente?

Queria perguntar a respeito para Chanyeol, queria conversar com o mais novo e saber tudo que se passava por sua cabeça, quem sabe conseguiriam achar uma saída para esse problema juntos de uma maneira que Baekhyun não estava conseguindo sozinho. Contudo, o medo de que fosse o único a estar se sentindo dessa maneira e estragar, por consequência, o que estavam vivendo por um clima ruim que ficaria, fazia com que recuasse novamente.

Suspirou. Quando havia criado uma bagunça maior do que conseguia lidar por conta de algumas fotos vazadas na internet? Quando o acordo que firmaram saiu de seu controle depois de uma entrevista e algumas respostas bem colocadas?

Resolveu espairecer e sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso em sua casa onde havia  _ tantas _ lembranças de Chanyeol que era como se o Park estivesse ao seu lado, caminhando consigo enquanto o assistia debater sozinho sobre as opções que possuía. Conseguia até mesmo imaginar o amigo palpitando em seu debate, tomando parte do lado que dizia que só poderia estar enlouquecendo.

E Baekhyun poderia culpá-lo?

Havia um parque próximo à sua casa e foi para lá que caminhou depois de um tempo. O clima estava fresco e finalmente começava a dar uma trégua do frio de outrora, podendo aproveitar a brisa tranquila em seu rosto. Gostava de caminhar por ali quando estava sozinho, e sempre lhe ajudava a espairecer, como estava precisando nesse momento.

Também era um parque onde costumava ir com Chanyeol quando o mais novo vinha visitá-lo, mas tentou não se apegar a esse fato. Se evitasse todos os lugares que o recordavam Chanyeol de alguma maneira, não haveria espaço no mundo para que continuasse caminhando. 

Porque até mesmo sua própria companhia lhe recordava de Chanyeol, como a constante que possuía por mais de vinte anos.

Respirar um pouco de ar puro começou a lhe fazer bem, conseguindo pensar com mais clareza na situação como um todo. Se tirasse a parte em que sua amizade com Chanyeol jamais esteve mais balançada e não tinha a menor ideia de como resolver, sua carreira nunca esteve melhor. Estava animado por todas as propostas que poderia receber, carregando seu celular consigo para todos os lugares que ia na esperança que fosse ser chamado.

Era esse o objetivo principal, afinal de contas. Aumentar sua popularidade para que pudesse dar um impulso em sua carreira como modelo, perseguir o sonho que tinha há anos. Chanyeol se propusera a ajudá-lo nessa busca, mesmo que  _ algumas coisas  _ pudessem ter acontecido no meio do trajeto que poderiam ser uma pedra no sapato para os dois.

Porém, isso era algo que deixaria para o Baekhyun do futuro lidar. Já não conseguia mais pensar a respeito sem sentir sua cabeça doer em falta de uma resposta sobre qual caminho seguir.

— Com licença — Baekhyun ouviu ao seu lado, seguido de um toque gentil em seu braço. — Você é Byun Baekhyun, certo?

Não estava acostumado a ser reconhecido na rua dessa maneira, mas assentiu, solícito. À sua frente estavam duas garotas, não mais do que dezesseis ou dezessete anos, com sorrisos abertos e a revista onde seu ensaio fora publicado em mãos. Não demorou a perceber que estavam falando consigo porque viram o ensaio e provavelmente queriam conversar a respeito das fotos.

Um sorriso orgulhoso se desenhou em seu rosto. Era  _ disso _ que estava falando sobre ser impulsionado em sua carreira – as pessoas estavam  _ finalmente _ o enxergando em meio à multidão.

— Nós acompanhamos sua carreira há algum tempo, desde que estourou na internet — a garota voltou a dizer, — e queríamos falar o quanto achamos o último ensaio incrível! É o seu namorado, não é?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Voltaram ao tópico sobre Chanyeol e era exatamente o que estava buscando esquecer naquele momento; contudo, não poderia deixar as garotas sem uma resposta porque elas não tinham nada a ver com a confusão que havia arranjado para si e, para todos os efeitos, Chanyeol  _ era _ seu namorado.

— Sim, ele é — Baekhyun confirmou com um sorriso. — As fotos com ele ficaram muito boas, não foi?

— Ficaram incríveis! — A outra garota confirmou, animada. — Vocês dois esbanjam tanto carinho através de uma foto que me deu  _ inveja _ de não ter um namorado também. Nós duas estávamos suspirando enquanto víamos e queríamos que soubessem que vamos apoiá-los sempre!

— Esperamos que ele possa aparecer em outros ensaios também! — A primeira garota tornou a dizer. — Vocês realmente parecem feitos um para o outro. 

Baekhyun agradeceu mais uma vez, mexido com a maneira como seu coração estava se comportando frente aos elogios recebidos. A palpitação constante, o jeito como parecia que ia sair por sua boca a qualquer momento, o nervosismo não característico... Baekhyun estava  _ bastante _ ciente do que aquilo poderia significar e só poderia ser uma coisa: estava com  _ grandes _ problemas, maiores do que esperava. 

Despediu-se das garotas um tempo depois de assinar a revista de cada uma, prometendo que convenceria Chanyeol a posar consigo mais vezes – quando, na verdade, estava torcendo para que conseguissem sobreviver àquela montanha-russa que viviam sem que a amizade de ambos fosse estremecida, que dirá o relacionamento falso que mantinham.

Sua caminhada já não parecia mais tão  _ tranquila _ assim, uma vez que a conversa com as adolescentes trouxe de volta as reações de seu corpo que buscava esquecer, e resolveu voltar para casa. Sentiu o telefone vibrar em seu bolso, questionando-se quem poderia ser para melhorar ainda mais seu dia.

O número desconhecido fez com que a ansiedade voltasse a correr por suas veias. 

— Boa tarde — Baekhyun atendeu, — aqui é Byun Baekhyun.

Ouviu em silêncio o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha tinha a dizer, sua testa se franzindo a cada palavra dita. Começou a imaginar tudo que poderia acontecer caso concordasse com o que estavam lhe propondo, principalmente porque fazia alguns dias que não conversava propriamente dito com Chanyeol, e não sabia se poderia exigir mais do amigo do que já havia lhe sido dado. 

Quando tudo ficou tão complicado?

A proposta era imperdível, no mínimo. Estavam convidando-os mais uma vez como um casal para participar de um novo ensaio fotográfico, tecendo elogios a todo momento sobre a química que passavam nas fotografias, e sobre como Baekhyun era tudo que procuravam como um garoto propaganda naquele momento. Seu ego estava sendo massageado a todo instante, orgulhoso de seus feitos por ter alcançado tal posição.

Sua mente continuava a recordá-lo que Chanyeol precisava estar de acordo com o que estava sendo proposto, mas não sabia se estava em posição de negar algo do tipo. Na verdade, o acordo havia sido firmado para isso. Chanyeol não iria se importar porque fora esse o combinado, mesmo que tenha sido para um  _ único _ ensaio.

Chanyeol concordaria... Ou era o que esperava.

— Sim, tudo bem — Baekhyun respondeu, por fim. — Eu conversarei com Chanyeol, mas podem contar com a gente. Muito obrigado pelo contato. 

Ao desligar a chamada, rumou para sua casa, pensando se aquela havia sido uma boa ideia. Profissionalmente era  _ incrível _ e algo que não poderia negar, mas quanto a sua relação com Chanyeol, Baekhyun tinha suas dúvidas.

Sabia que precisavam conversar a respeito do acordo que fizeram. Os ensaios continuavam a convidá-los como um casal e Baekhyun não poderia prender Chanyeol a isso mais do que já havia feito, principalmente porque o Park nem mesmo se sentia confortável naquele universo. Precisavam bolar uma maneira de terminarem o  _ namoro _ que tinham e salvar a amizade que construíram, e que infelizmente estava caindo em um mar de estranheza.

Restava que esperasse para saber qual seria a reação do Park assim que lhe contasse, e torcer para que ele estivesse disposto a fazer ao menos esse  _ último _ favor a si.

**> >><<<**

Havia poucas coisas das quais Baekhyun não gostava. 

Não gostava de pessoas que se intrometiam em seu espaço, mesmo que fosse um rapaz comunicativo e que apreciava conhecer novas pessoas. Não gostava  _ mesmo _ de pepino e era o tipo de cliente que travava a fila por cinco minutos a mais que o necessário só para ter certeza de que não teria nada de pepino em seu lanche. Não gostava de noites chuvosas porque estragavam seus planos de sair para se divertir e não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ficar em casa – bom, só quando Chanyeol também estava consigo.

Mas, acima de tudo, Baekhyun  _ odiava _ sentir que havia algo o afastando de seu melhor amigo.

Odiava a sensação de que Chanyeol estava bem ao seu lado, mas não  _ exatamente _ . Odiava a sensação de que o Park estava olhando para si, mas não  _ prestando atenção _ , como se sua atenção estivesse voltada a um ponto muito distante ao qual Baekhyun não tinha acesso. Odiava a sensação de que um muro começara a se construir entre os dois quando nunca houve nada além de pontes, e não conseguia ver uma saída para isso.

Quando o avisou a respeito do convite que recebera para que modelassem juntos mais uma vez, Baekhyun pôde ver o quanto o rosto de Chanyeol estava reticente, mas o amigo concordou mesmo assim. Prometera que seria a última vez, que diria não a todas as outras pessoas que os procurassem como um casal, mas Chanyeol lhe garantira que não havia qualquer mal em continuarem o que estavam fazendo, que concordaram com aquilo em prol de sua carreira.

O mais velho quase conseguiu ouvir nas entrelinhas daquelas palavras que os sacrifícios que estavam fazendo naquela amizade precisavam valer a pena de alguma maneira.

Avisou-lhe de que a campanha seria dentro de uma semana e que iriam juntos dessa vez porque era uma agência nova. Não havia nem mesmo o conforto de saber que Sehun e Irene os estariam esperando quando chegassem porque estariam trabalhando com pessoas completamente novas; precisavam ser profissionais e não era a melhor hora para que isso acontecesse quando o Byun não sabia sequer porque ainda estava fazendo aquilo.

Ter uma carreira bem-sucedida como modelo valia tão a pena assim para que arriscasse a amizade que construíra em duas décadas com Chanyeol? Valia tão a pena arriscar os sentimentos que nutrira por anos e dos quais agora não tinha sequer certeza? Valia a pena a confusão que havia criado e agora não sabia como sairia dela?

Baekhyun não saberia dizer caso lhe perguntassem, mas, uma vez que já estavam no meio do caminho, chegariam até o fim dele juntos para que vissem o que ainda poderia ser salvo no final das contas.

O caminho até a agência foi feito em um silêncio atípico, com Chanyeol olhando pela janela com desinteresse pela paisagem que passava rápido. Escolheram pagar um  _ Uber _ até o local para evitar qualquer atraso em um contrato novo para o Byun, mas talvez essa escolha também não tenha sido a mais acertada de todas quando o mais velho percebeu o clima pesado que se formava. 

Com exceção do motorista, não havia mais ninguém com eles e isso fazia com que o peso de todas as conversas que não tiveram voltasse a pairar sobre suas cabeças. Todas as palavras não ditas desde a festa de lançamento, desde os dizeres bêbados de Baekhyun, e a confirmação de Chanyeol que só lhe servira para deixá-lo ainda mais confuso do que estava antes.

Rodopiavam sobre sua cabeça, disputando qual delas teria sua atenção daquela vez, e Baekhyun estava começando a se sentir zonzo.

Chanyeol pareceu perceber, olhando-o com preocupação quando notou que estava quieto até demais. Baekhyun evitou deixar que qualquer um de seus problemas transparecesse em seus olhos, ciente que o amigo sabia lê-lo melhor do que qualquer um, e colocou um sorriso em seu rosto quando Chanyeol lhe questionou se estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

_ Tudo _ estava acontecendo, mas como poderia explicar isso para a causa de seus problemas?

_ Chamá-lo de causa dos meus problemas é bastante injusto quando fui eu quem comecei isso _ , Baekhyun se corrigiu mentalmente, amargo com sua própria situação.

— Está tudo bem, Chan — garantiu-lhe. — Eu só estou um pouco ansioso para chegarmos logo e vermos como vai ser esse ensaio. Será que vai ser como o que fizemos antes?

Chanyeol precisava torcer para que não. O último ensaio fora responsável pelo primeiro beijo que dera em Baekhyun e, se fechasse os olhos, ainda tinha a memória bem fresca em sua cabeça. Se o novo ensaio fosse como o último, quais eram as chances de piorar ainda mais a confusão que se fazia em sua cabeça naquele momento? 

— Acho que só vamos descobrir na hora, não é? — Chanyeol deu de ombros. — Espero que sejam ao menos legais como Sehun e Irene foram. Eles me deixaram bem mais confortável do que imaginei.

— Estava pensando o mesmo — Baekhyun sorriu pequeno, contido. — Espero que nós dois também consigamos... Sabe, ficar  _ confortáveis _ .

Chanyeol assentiu, encerrando a conversa dessa maneira. O sorriso de Baekhyun, ainda que contido por alguma razão, fazia um trabalho excelente em seu coração já bastante atribulado e precisava evitá-lo o quanto possível enquanto buscava as respostas em sua cabeça. Era isso o que vinha fazendo desde a conversa que tivera com Kyungsoo, com o amigo lhe recordando de tudo o que havia deixado passar e que ele lhe  _ avisara _ que aconteceria.

Kyungsoo lhe alertara de que precisava conversar com Baekhyun, e o Park odiava a sensação de que o amigo estava certo. Olhando-o de soslaio ao fim da conversa que iniciaram, o mais novo não conseguia deixar de pensar a respeito. O que faria Baekhyun quando soubesse sobre seus sentimentos? Sentir-se-ia culpado por tê-lo colocado em um namoro falso mesmo que sem qualquer conhecimento a respeito do quanto já estava fodidamente apaixonado por ele antes? 

Suspirou.  _ Por que _ tudo precisava ser uma bagunça tão grande quando tudo pelo que pedira em sua vida era tranquilidade e paz? Sequer escolhera uma carreira que lhe daria muitas emoções, gostando da estabilidade e da segurança que seu trabalho lhe proporcionava, embora não lhe desse tanto dinheiro quanto poderia. Baekhyun era o único olho do furacão que fazia questão de manter em sua vida, e agora estava virando-a de cabeça para baixo. 

O Do tinha razão, mesmo que Chanyeol se odiasse por admitir isso – era necessário que falasse com Baekhyun e isso precisava acontecer o mais cedo possível. Deixaria que aquela campanha acontecesse e, então, encontraria o momento ideal para falar com seu melhor amigo. Se isso significasse o término daquele namoro falso, faria questão de aproveitar seus últimos dias como namorado de Baekhyun antes de não saber sequer se continuaria como seu melhor amigo. 

Pagaram o  _ Uber _ assim que chegaram à agência e, se em algum momento conseguiram deixar o clima tenso para trás, fora infrutífero ao perceberem que estavam tensos mais uma vez. Olharam de soslaio um para o outro, com um aceno breve de cabeça indicando que estava tudo bem. Deram os primeiros passos em direção ao prédio, respirando fundo durante o processo em busca da coragem que era necessária naquele momento.

O muro se fortalecia a cada passo que davam, e Baekhyun estava  _ cansado _ de sentir que a cada momento uma ponte se despedaçava.

Receberam as instruções necessárias na recepção, indicando-lhes que eram aguardados no sétimo andar, onde tudo estava sendo preparado. Agradecidos com a informação, apanharam um elevador até o andar indicado, a música ambiente do cubículo metálico sendo a única coisa que lhes garantia algo além do silêncio. Baekhyun mantinha a atenção fixa nos números que apareciam no visor, um andar por vez até que os livrasse daquela sensação incômoda.

Talvez se estivessem rodeados de outras pessoas não se sentissem tão conscientes um do outro e, por consequência, conseguissem respirar com mais tranquilidade. 

— Sejam bem-vindos! Chanyeol e Baekhyun, estou certo? — Um homem na casa dos trinta anos veio recepcioná-los, um sorriso aberto em seu rosto que evidenciava a covinha em suas bochechas. — Meu nome é Zhang Yixing, sou o estilista responsável por essa campanha.

Para a sorte de ambos, ao menos conseguiram cair com alguém tão gentil quanto Sehun fora com os dois, e conseguiram se sentir confortáveis com a movimentação rapidamente. Foram apresentados ao maquiador que cuidaria de suas peles enquanto Yixing decidia por suas vestimentas e, antes que pudessem notar, já estavam envolvidos com todo o processo.

Olharam um para o outro, sentados em cadeiras lado a lado, a sensação de nostalgia voltando a dominá-los quando perceberam que não fazia muito tempo que estiveram nessa mesma posição para a campanha que os colocou na situação que estavam. Chanyeol deu um breve sorrisinho enquanto a pele de Baekhyun era preparada e esperou por sua vez.

— Nós faremos algo bastante simples porque queremos que as estrelas dessas fotos sejam vocês — Yixing voltou a apresentá-los sobre o projeto depois de um tempo, quando a maquiagem de Baekhyun estava praticamente pronta. — O tema é sobre o florescer da primavera que se aproxima, e estávamos pensando em algo bem  _ romântico _ . Como vocês dois mostraram uma química incrível, não foi difícil convencer o diretor criativo que seriam o par perfeito. 

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, mantendo o sorriso na mesma posição em que estava.  _ É claro _ que seria algo romântico, como imaginar algo diferente? Estavam sendo visados como um casal e, enquanto eram um, situações como essa não deveriam ser qualquer tipo de incômodo. Olhou rapidamente para Baekhyun, percebendo que o olhar do mais velho estava depositado em si, de maneira apreensiva.

E  _ é claro _ que Chanyeol não conseguiria dizer não quando Baekhyun havia entregue as decisões em sua mão, para que fosse até onde lhe fosse mais confortável.

— Parece algo interessante — Chanyeol comentou. — Nós faremos as fotos dentro de um estúdio novamente?

— Queríamos levá-los a um parque, mas teríamos que esperar que a dona natureza se manifeste e não teríamos tempo hábil para isso — Yixing alertou. — Então vocês fazem a mágica de vocês e nós fazemos a nossa. 

Brincar com o lúdico não parecia  _ tão _ ruim assim quando olhava por essa perspectiva, e era até melhor que não estivessem em um ambiente real. Seria mais difícil para sua mente conseguir desassociar aqueles momentos da realidade que viviam se tivesse memórias muito gráficas às quais se agarrar. Enquanto fosse ele e Baekhyun com um fundo verde às suas costas, Chanyeol poderia lidar.

Ou fora isso o que dissera para si mesmo da primeira vez e, como bem conseguia se recordar, não dera qualquer resultado positivo.

Sua maquiagem foi terminada rapidamente e foram liberados para que Yixing lhes mostrasse o que teriam que usar daquela vez. Baekhyun estava um pouco mais familiarizado com aquilo porque fora ele o responsável por assinar o contrato da campanha, mas parecia tão surpreso com o tema quanto ele enquanto olhavam as roupas. Eram bastante semelhantes às que usaram na segunda parte da primeira campanha, roupas mais leves que usariam em um dia de passeio. 

Eram muito bonitas e Yixing parecia orgulhoso de seu trabalho, entregando a cada um seu respectivo par e mandando-os para o provador. Chanyeol se admirou por um breve momento no espelho, enaltecendo mentalmente o trabalho que a camiseta polo que usava fazia em marcar os músculos de seu torso, em conjunto com a calça jeans de lavagem escura que usava. Contudo, nada era comparado a Baekhyun.

O mais velho usava uma regata branca com uma camisa de flanela xadrez por cima, e o jeans que usava era o oposto de Chanyeol, uma lavagem clara em combinação com o tom de sua regata. Aquilo de alguma maneira conseguiu evidenciar ainda mais a beleza de Baekhyun, talvez porque todo o conjunto era bastante simples. Olhou-o embasbacado, percebendo como o Byun já estava ciente de seu olhar.

— Vocês ficaram ótimos como eu esperava — Yixing os elogiou. — O nome do nosso fotógrafo é Kris, não deixe a cara de bravo assustar vocês, ele é um cara legal.

Foram enviados até o local onde o fotógrafo os esperava ainda em silêncio, com o peso das palavras não ditas pairando mais uma vez, como havia acontecido no  _ Uber _ . Chanyeol queria poder dizer a Baekhyun o quanto o mais velho estava bonito daquela maneira, mas temia que suas palavras o entregassem mais do que já havia feito. O Byun, por sua vez, mantinha seu olhar no mais novo de vez em quando, atento em como a roupa havia marcado tão bem seu corpo.

_ Onde _ estivera que não notara quando Chanyeol se tornou alguém tão atraente?

— Prazer em conhecê-los, o meu nome é Yifan — o fotógrafo se apresentou com um aceno de cabeça. — Yixing já deve ter explicado a vocês, certo? Podem fazer as poses que desejarem que, se eu achar que algo está faltando, direi a vocês. Imaginem que estão em um parque, na primavera, e as primeiras flores estão surgindo.

Assentiram ao comando, ficando de frente um para o outro antes de começarem. Baekhyun tinha aquele sorrisinho pequeno mas confiante em seus lábios, que era o suficiente para energizar Chanyeol e fazê-lo perceber que conseguiriam fazer isso – como Baekhyun sempre conseguira fazê-lo pensar que tudo era possível contanto que estivessem juntos.

O clima entre os dois amigos poderia estar desconfortável desde a última festa pela ausência da conversa que já deveriam ter tido, mas era inegável que ainda havia uma sincronia entre os dois que não poderia ser quebrada. Foi Baekhyun quem deu o primeiro passo mais uma vez, guiando-o para algo que tinha em sua mente e poderia dar certo, e Chanyeol deixou que seu corpo fosse comandado, que o Byun lhe posicionasse como bem entendesse.

Acabou às suas costas, com uma das mãos rodeando sua cintura em um abraço frouxo enquanto a outra estava de mãos dadas com Baekhyun, e o Byun apontava para um ponto onde não havia nada. Conseguia vislumbrar um sorriso no rosto do mais velho, imerso no personagem que criaram para aquele namoro, e tentou fazer o mesmo com seu rosto.

— É como se estivéssemos apontando para alguma flor — Baekhyun explicou ao fotógrafo após as fotos, — achei que seria uma foto bonita.

— É uma boa ideia — Yifan elogiou. — Podem continuar assim.

A sessão de fotos continuou com Baekhyun guiando-o na maior parte do tempo e com poucas interrupções feitas pelo fotógrafo para lhes guiar para uma ou outra posição. Chanyeol esteve tenso durante toda a primeira parte do ensaio, mas, com o passar do tempo, começou a se sentir um pouco mais livre e mais confortável com o que faziam.

Aos poucos, conseguia se recordar de quem estava ali consigo – e era seu melhor amigo, o homem a quem confiara seu coração e que era, mesmo que também responsável pela bagunça de sua cabeça, a melhor pessoa que Chanyeol já conhecera.

A última foto que tiraram trouxe Baekhyun olhando para si mais uma vez, os braços rodeando seu pescoço como havia acontecido no primeiro ensaio, e Chanyeol engoliu em seco, sentindo-se nervoso de repente. O olhar de Baekhyun estava preso ao seu, o sorriso presente em seu rosto tentando lhe passar confiança do que faziam, enquanto as mãos de Chanyeol estavam fixas em sua cintura.

— Você consegue levantá-lo, Chanyeol? — Yifan propôs.

Chanyeol confirmou com a cabeça; tornou a olhar para o amigo, buscando pelo consentimento do rapaz. Uma vez que Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça, Chanyeol o ergueu, com Baekhyun usando seus ombros como um apoio para se manter no ar enquanto permitia que uma risada fizesse morada em seu rosto. O Park olhou para cima, sorrindo em resposta ao som daquela risada, sentindo, pela primeira vez, que eram  _ só eles _ de novo.

O som da risada de Baekhyun era como um lembrete de quem eram, de como Chanyeol sempre fora capaz de arrancar-lhe aquela gargalhada de alguma maneira, e que nunca soara tão genuíno como era consigo. Sequer prestaram atenção ao que Yifan estava fazendo, se as fotos tinham terminado ou não, presos no mundinho que criaram um com o outro e ao qual não achavam ter mais acesso.

As pontes ainda existiam entre os dois, como temiam que não voltasse a acontecer, e talvez o muro não fosse tão forte assim que não pudessem quebrá-lo juntos.

— As fotos ficaram ótimas — Yifan os elogiou. — Você já pensou em seguir o mesmo caminho que Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Ouvi dizer que você não é modelo profissionalmente, mas acho que tem jeito para isso. 

Chanyeol se surpreendeu com o elogio recebido, uma mão coçando sua nuca enquanto respondia que não. Baekhyun se pôs ao seu lado, o vestígio de sua risada ainda presente em seu rosto, um pouco mais confortável do que estavam um com o outro quando chegaram até ali. Deitou a cabeça contra o braço de Chanyeol, em um gesto tão natural que nem mesmo parecia que não sabia se poderia ou não fazer isso.

— É o meu efeito sobre o Chanyeol — Baekhyun brincou.

— Baekhyun sempre consegue tirar o melhor de mim — Chanyeol concordou no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

O fotógrafo sorriu para as brincadeiras feitas, dispensando-os em seguida porque estavam livres. O tempo com a sessão de fotos foi tão mais tranquilo do que esperavam que parecia ter se passado alguns minutos. O Park olhou de novo em direção ao amigo, aliviado por sentir que não havia  _ tanto _ peso entre os dois agora que Baekhyun já voltara a rir ao seu redor, diferente de como estavam mais cedo.

Ainda assim, Chanyeol sabia que precisavam conversar e não poderiam escapar dessa conversa por muito mais tempo. Isso poderia acabar com o clima leve que conquistaram, sabia disso, mas era um risco necessário a se correr porque não poderiam continuar dessa maneira. Não era justo que continuassem brincando como se não estivessem em uma corda bamba, e pendendo cada vez mais para a queda.

Aproveitaria só mais um pouquinho o clima gostoso com o melhor amigo, a risada contagiante pela felicidade em ter mais um trabalho bem-sucedido consigo. Depois...

Bom, depois Chanyeol enfrentaria aquilo que vinha adiando há quase dez anos.

**> >><<<**

Parecia mais fácil quando a ideia ainda estava só em sua mente.

O clima entre ele e Baekhyun se tornou muito mais leve depois do ensaio de fotos e era visível o alívio no rosto de seu melhor amigo. Chanyeol sabia que, se havia alguém entre os dois que sentia quando estavam em maus lençóis, essa pessoa era Baekhyun, e ficava feliz em ver como o mais velho já aparentava estar mais tranquilo, como se o pior já tivesse passado.

Ainda era capaz de vislumbrar alguns sinais de tensão no Byun, como os ombros tensionados, a postura rígida quando estavam muito próximos, mas, em um geral, estavam muito melhores do que quando chegaram ao local sem trocar uma palavra que fosse um com o outro. Chanyeol não sabia se estava disposto a piorar essa situação trazendo um novo problema à tona, ainda que esse problema fosse seu coração teimoso.

Sabia que Baekhyun tinha o direito de saber de seus sentimentos; sabia que o amigo odiaria estar fazendo o que tinham combinado estando no escuro, sem que Chanyeol lhe deixasse ciente dos riscos que ele corria. Baekhyun se preocupava consigo e tinha certeza que jamais teria proposto o namoro falso que viviam caso estivesse ciente de seus sentimentos antes, mesmo que Chanyeol dissesse que estava tudo bem. 

Não se arrependia, contudo, do que estavam vivendo juntos. Ser o namorado falso de Baekhyun havia lhe dado em algumas semanas mais momentos felizes do que os anos em que estivera ao seu lado sofrendo por um amor platônico. Não que sua amizade com o Byun não fosse satisfatória, mas Chanyeol poderia, ao menos, sair daquela situação com algumas lembranças às quais se apegar.

Não as teria caso o mais velho decidisse que não valia o risco e, por isso, Chanyeol não se arrependia de nada.

Porém, precisava ser firme em sua decisão. Kyungsoo havia lhe dado um ultimato e o amigo estava certo – sua amizade com Baekhyun já estava abalada desde a festa de lançamento da campanha, e não queria arriscar que um novo acontecimento pudesse estremecê-los ainda mais. Estavam bem agora, era verdade, mas até quando? 

Até quando ficariam bem e em que momento as pontes começariam a ruir mais uma vez?

Esse pensamento era o único motivador que encontrou para convidar Baekhyun até seu apartamento para que tivessem um local tranquilo para conversar. O Byun não estranhou o pedido, uma vez que o apartamento do amigo era o  _ point _ de encontro que tinham estabelecido e já planejava ir para lá de qualquer maneira. Se sentia feliz em saber que Chanyeol estava bem consigo o suficiente para convidá-lo.

Odiava a sensação de que havia alguma coisa de  _ errado _ entre ele e o melhor amigo, e estava disposto a consertar o que quer que fosse – ainda que, nesse ínterim, precisasse sacrificar alguns sentimentos que havia desperto em seu peito e com os quais o Byun ainda não tinha certeza se sabia lidar. Tudo o que precisava fazer era escondê-los bem o suficiente para que o Park não conseguisse lê-los em seus olhos.

O que sempre foi bastante trabalhoso para o Byun, uma vez que Chanyeol o lia como um livro aberto desde que se conheceram.

Buscaram assuntos mais brandos para que conversassem, Chanyeol evitando ao máximo falar a respeito de sentimentos. Quanto mais tempo ganhasse para pensar, quem sabe melhor seria o discurso que teria em sua mente quando Baekhyun precisasse ouvi-lo. Por enquanto, bastava que prestasse atenção no Byun tagarelando sobre como o último filme dos  _ Avengers _ ia passar na televisão, e ele ainda não se sentia pronto para assistir a morte de Tony Stark mais uma vez. 

— Você leva esses filmes muito a sério — Chanyeol brincou. 

— É o meu super-herói favorito! — Baekhyun retrucou. — Fala sério, Chanyeol. Você lembra que eu chorei no cinema, não lembra? Foi muito vergonhoso, você até me estendeu um lencinho de papel. 

— Eu sabia que poderiam ser necessários — Chanyeol comentou. Conhecia muito bem o amigo que tinha e Baekhyun só gostava de se fazer de durão porque, no fundo, era uma manteiga derretida. 

O Byun não poderia refutar aquela afirmação. Chanyeol lhe conhecia como a palma de sua mão, sabia de todos seus trejeitos e suas manias, melhor do que qualquer namoro que já tenha tido. Baekhyun não sabia o porquê de nunca ter se apaixonado por Chanyeol antes quando ele parecia ser a resposta mais óbvia de todas.

Baekhyun não esperava também que fosse se apaixonar  _ nesse momento _ , mas a vida costumava brincar com sua cara.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Chanyeol e o mais novo já começava a se sentir tenso mais uma vez. Baekhyun já estava se sentindo em casa, largando seus tênis na entrada e se jogando em seu sofá, buscando pelo controle que estava na mesinha de centro, sem que conseguisse alcançar. Chanyeol fez seu caminho até onde o amigo estava, entregando-lhe o controle em mãos.

Sentou-se na mesinha, ficando entre o amigo e a televisão. Baekhyun o olhou um pouco confuso, ajeitando-se no sofá. Chanyeol trazia em seu rosto uma expressão séria que não combinava nem um pouco consigo, e o Byun não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia ser, mas sabia que não deveria fazer qualquer tipo de piadinha naquele momento.

O Park parecia estar em um conflito próprio e, por isso, deixou que tomasse seu tempo para dizer o que precisava. Seria esse o fim da farsa que viviam?

— Baekhyun — Chanyeol o chamou em um suspiro breve, — tenho algo muito sério para dizer a você. É algo que é muito importante para mim e eu quero que você me ouça com atenção.

Baekhyun assentiu, ainda em silêncio.

— Você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo — Chanyeol começou a falar, olhando para suas mãos de uma maneira nervosa antes de devolver o olhar a Baekhyun. — Nós vivemos muitas coisas juntos durante todos esses anos e você sempre esteve presente na minha vida em todos os momentos mais importantes dela. Eu não sei como seria minha vida se você não estivesse comigo.

Baekhyun não tinha a menor ideia de onde aquela conversa poderia levá-lo. Chanyeol não costumava ter esse tipo de conversa consigo; não falavam a respeito de sentimentos porque sabiam o quanto significavam um para o outro sem que nenhuma palavra necessitasse ser dita. Seus cuidados eram o bastante para demonstrar o afeto, e a atenção que dedicavam um ao outro era o suficiente para que soubessem o quanto se importavam. 

O que poderia ter acontecido para que Chanyeol tivesse mudado essa situação? O Park olhava para as próprias mãos, torcendo os dedos de maneira nervosa; estava começando a se sentir nervoso também por conta da situação, por ver seu melhor amigo dessa maneira sem ter qualquer ideia de como poderia ajudá-lo. 

Os sentimentos que recém descobrira em seu peito se remexiam em polvorosa, deixando-o ansioso para tomar as mãos do amigo entre as suas e dizer-lhe que, independente do que acontecesse, estaria ao seu lado para qualquer coisa. Queria que ele se sentisse seguro e querido como fazia com que Baekhyun se sentisse.

— E é por isso que eu acho que você merece saber disso — Chanyeol tornou a dizer. — É por isso que acho que precisa saber que estou apaixonado por você, Baekhyun, há muito mais tempo do que eu imaginei que ficaria. E é por isso que nenhum dos meus relacionamentos durava muito, sabe? Eu sempre procurei um pouquinho de você em cada pessoa, mas eu nunca me sentiria satisfeito se não fosse você como  _ um todo _ . 

O Byun o olhou atônito com a notícia, uma expressão surpresa dominando seu rosto como se não pudesse acreditar que aquilo era real. As palavras de Chanyeol ecoavam em seus ouvidos como um zumbido constante, repassando em sua mente a informação que  _ nunca _ imaginou que receberia. Chanyeol estava apaixonado por si – e Baekhyun nunca chegara nem mesmo  _ perto _ de notar.

Sentia-se estúpido por ter seu melhor amigo apaixonado por si e não ter notado qualquer detalhe. Orgulhava-se em dizer que não havia ninguém que conhecesse Chanyeol melhor do que ele, e deixara um detalhe tão importante como esse passar? No que estava tão concentrado que não pôde notar os sentimentos de Chanyeol? 

Talvez algumas coisas se explicassem agora que os sentimentos do mais novo estavam expostos. Talvez o cuidado que Chanyeol tinha consigo fosse mais do que fraterno, a maneira como se dispunha a fazer tudo por si quando lhe pedia por algo... Parecia tão  _ óbvio _ agora que olhava para trás que o Byun odiava a si mesmo por não ter notado em nenhum momento. 

Ao mesmo tempo em que a surpresa lhe dominava, havia também  _ aquele _ sentimento transbordando em seu peito em felicidade ao saber dos sentimentos do mais novo. Havia  _ aquele _ sentimento que implorava para sair por seus lábios, implorava em se deixar saber por Chanyeol, porque ele também merecia a verdade, mesmo que ela tivesse vindo tarde demais. 

Mesmo que tenha notado tarde demais.

Chanyeol sentia como se tivesse acabado de tirar o peso do mundo de seus ombros, mas a falta de reação de Baekhyun estava começando a lhe deixar nervoso. Só precisava de uma resposta vinda do melhor amigo e poderia se sentir em paz, ciente de que estragara de vez a amizade de ambos ou se ainda havia alguma salvação para eles. 

— Diz alguma coisa — Chanyeol pediu. — Eu... Eu estraguei tudo, não foi? Eu estraguei a nossa amizade.

— O quê? — Baekhyun respondeu, ainda um pouco atônito. Não imaginava que seu silêncio seria interpretado dessa maneira pelo Park, mas deveria se recordar de que Chanyeol sempre levava as coisas pelo lado mais pessimista da situação. — Não, Chanyeol, você...

O Park meneou a cabeça em negação, um riso triste escapando por seus lábios conforme devolvia seu olhar. Parecia conformado, como Baekhyun nunca havia visto seus olhos demonstrarem; parecia estar ciente de que seus sentimentos não eram recíprocos, que Baekhyun jamais os devolveria e agora conviveriam com essa mácula na amizade que construíram por duas décadas. 

— Eu sabia que eu não deveria ter dito nada — Chanyeol falou consigo mesmo. — Mas eu não podia guardar mais, entende? Eu não podia mais manter isso comigo porque tudo isso que a gente está vivendo... Isso está me  _ matando _ , Baek. Está me matando não saber até onde estamos fingindo, até onde não é mais fingimento para você. Porque para mim nunca foi. O que nós vivemos é uma maneira de eu conseguir exteriorizar meus sentimentos por você sem que... Sem que você os descobrisse.

O Byun tornou a se endireitar no sofá, sentando-se de maneira que fosse possível segurar as mãos de Chanyeol entre as suas. Tremulavam levemente, um pouco geladas; prendeu-as entre as suas, tentando aquecê-las. Sabia que Chanyeol estava se sentindo nervoso, como poderia não estar? O próprio Baekhyun estava nervoso sem que tivesse dito nenhuma palavra até então.

E sabia que era isso o que deveria fazer. Deveria ser honesto com Chanyeol e abrir seu coração da mesma maneira que o Park havia feito, mesmo que ainda não tivesse completa certeza do que se passava em sua cabeça, os motivos pelos quais seu coração batia tão mais rápido agora que estava perto de seu melhor amigo.

— Isso... Isso tudo é muito novo para mim — Baekhyun começou dizendo, um pouco incerto. — E eu não tenho ideia de como nunca notei os seus sentimentos antes. Me desculpe, Chanyeol, por colocar você em uma situação como essa sem que tivesse certeza de que...

— Está tudo bem — Chanyeol o interrompeu, meneando a cabeça em negação repetidas vezes. — Nós podemos continuar desse jeito, eu não me importo. Podemos continuar com a farsa e—

— E se não for mais uma farsa? — Foi Baekhyun quem o interrompeu dessa vez, em um sopro de coragem. — E se... E se eu não sentir que o que vivemos é mentira?

Chanyeol se recusava a se permitir acreditar no que Baekhyun dizia porque tinha certeza de que seu coração não aguentaria. Tinha certeza que não aguentaria criar esperanças com as palavras de Baekhyun e depois vê-las serem resumidas a nada, quando o Byun entendesse melhor o que sentia e percebesse que não era em nada semelhante ao que Chanyeol também sentia. 

Havia um limite para tudo o que conseguia fazer.

— Nos últimos tempos, eu andei pensando bastante também — Baekhyun voltou a falar. — Andei pensando em nós dois, em quem costumávamos ser, em como eu  _ gosto _ do que a gente tem agora. Em como eu gosto de abraçar você a qualquer momento, como gosto dos seus beijos, como gosto da sensação de  _ casa _ que estar com você me passa. Eu nunca senti isso antes em nenhum dos meus namoros, mas eu pensei que era porque você é meu melhor amigo, sabe? 

_ E essa sempre foi a minha sina _ , Chanyeol pensou consigo mesmo, disposto a não interromper o discurso de Baekhyun. Fizera o seu, era hora de ouvir o que seu melhor amigo tinha a dizer. 

— Então, eu percebi que sim. Era porque você é meu melhor amigo — Baekhyun continuou. — Mas também era porque eu me  _ apaixonei _ pelo meu melhor amigo e não há uma sensação de segurança maior do que essa. Você sempre cuidou tão bem de mim que em nenhum momento precisei me preocupar se eu sairia magoado ou não, porque você nunca faria isso comigo. Eu só... Eu só não sabia se  _ deveria _ sentir isso pelo bem da nossa amizade, porque a última coisa que eu quero é perder você, de algum jeito, por uma mentira que eu nos enfiei. 

Chanyeol ouviu cada palavra que saiu da boca de seu melhor amigo ainda em silêncio, ainda sem conseguir acreditar como um todo. Parecia impossível de estar acontecendo – em nenhum de seus sonhos mais loucos havia imaginado que Baekhyun um dia retribuiria seus sentimentos. Nunca imaginara que passaria por essa situação algum dia, então não tinha qualquer tipo de reação programada. 

Estava pronto para ser rejeitado, é claro. Estava pronto para o olhar de pena, de quem não sabe como dizer que são apenas amigos e esperava que continuassem assim, mas que Chanyeol sabia que nunca mais seriam os mesmos. Contudo, agora que a resposta que recebera era positiva... O Park ainda não sabia o que dizer.

— É sério? — Chanyeol perguntou em um sussurro. — Você...

Baekhyun sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Sentia-se nervoso, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo; ansioso, mas em júbilo porque o Park gostava de si. Algo que nunca havia imaginado acontecendo, mas que nunca parecera tão  _ certo _ como era naquele momento.

— Me desculpe por levar tanto tempo — Baekhyun devolveu também em um sussurro. — Eu prometo que... Se nós  _ tentarmos _ , eu posso compensar todo o tempo perdido. 

Chanyeol tinha certeza que sim. Tinha certeza daquilo sem que Baekhyun ao menos precisasse dizer qualquer coisa; só pelo fato de que seus sentimentos não foram rejeitados já se sentia mais feliz do que imaginara ficar, e mal podia esperar para contar a Kyungsoo que todo o sofrimento pelo qual passara tivera um bom resultado no final.

Seu melhor amigo estava ali, sorrindo para si enquanto suas mãos permaneciam unidas, e Chanyeol não poderia pedir por mais nada.

A maneira como se aproximaram pareceu gradual, como se fossem dois imãs se atraindo. Seus rostos ficaram cada vez mais próximos, um pouco nervosos pelas recentes confissões, os olhos em nenhum momento se desgrudando um do outro. Havia um sorrisinho tranquilo nos lábios de Baekhyun que fazia com que Chanyeol sentisse que podiam fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento, e sempre seria certo porque era com ele. Sempre seria certo porque Chanyeol nunca imaginara estar errado ao se apaixonar por seu melhor amigo. 

Sempre seria Baekhyun, mesmo quando pensara que não duraria mais do que alguns meses.

Seus lábios se uniram de maneira tímida, aproveitando o tempo que tinham. Os olhos fechados lhes deixavam imaginando a reação do outro conforme suas bocas se moviam uma sobre a outra; não era o primeiro beijo que dividiam, mas era o primeiro que trazia o gostinho de carinho e paixão pelo qual ansiavam. Era o primeiro que lhes trazia um quentinho ao peito, o coração cheio por tudo o que sentiam.

Quando se separaram, ainda roubando selinhos um do outro como se não quisessem que aquele beijo tivesse um fim, seus rostos ainda estavam próximos o bastante para que suas testas ainda se tocassem. Chanyeol abriu os olhos, sendo recepcionado pelo sorriso aberto de seu melhor amigo, o mesmo pelo qual havia se apaixonado há  _ tantos _ anos, e soube, naquele momento, que nunca houve uma decisão mais correta em sua vida do que a de aceitar ser o namorado falso de Baekhyun.

Se fora aquela farsa que trouxera seu melhor amigo para dentro de seu abraço, que lhe trouxera a reciprocidade de seus sentimentos e a felicidade que nunca jurou que sentiria ao se confessar ao amigo, ainda que repleta de confusões inesperadas, Chanyeol sabia que faria tudo de novo sem pensar duas vezes.

**> >><<< **

Ainda parecia surreal.

Chanyeol mal conseguia acreditar no que seus últimos dias haviam se tornado. Quando decidiu que contaria a Baekhyun sobre seus sentimentos, estava certeiro de que aquele seria um baque na amizade que construíram e que, dentro de algum tempo, iria se arrepender de ter tentado mudar o que já tinha aceitado que seria daquela forma.

Contudo, o baque de ter seus sentimentos retribuídos por Baekhyun depois de semanas em uma confusão mental que estava lhe levando à loucura foi difícil de assimilar. Inicialmente, estava em êxtase, mal conseguindo acreditar que tudo havia dado mais certo do que estava esperando; depois, nos dias que seguiram, começou a duvidar se o que vivia era um sonho ou não.

Depois de tantos anos sofrendo por um amor não correspondido e de ter convencido a si mesmo que Baekhyun nunca lhe retribuiria como esperava, ainda parecia extremamente surreal que o mais velho tenha dito que também estava apaixonado por si, e que o tenha beijado da maneira como fez. Se Chanyeol fechasse os olhos, ainda era capaz de reviver aquele momento como se estivesse acontecendo agora, como se o estivesse saboreando pela primeira vez. 

Mal conseguiu acreditar em suas próprias palavras quando contou a Kyungsoo sobre sua paixão ter sido correspondida, e riu em conjunto com o amigo pela surpresa que estampou o rosto do mais novo por um momento antes que ele ralhasse consigo dizendo que  _ “se tivesse me ouvido e dito antes, olha quanto tempo poderia ter lhe poupado!”.  _ Chanyeol não acreditava que Baekhyun pudesse lhe retribuir antes, mas... 

E se ele pudesse? 

E se tudo que ele precisasse para perceber que era o homem certo para si fosse a certeza de seus sentimentos, a certeza de que alguém o amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia ser capaz? E se tudo o que Baekhyun precisava fosse a certeza de que teria alguém para segurá-lo quando pulasse? 

Seus sentimentos poderiam ter aflorado com as semanas que passaram fingindo ser o namorado um do outro, com o romantismo que lhes cercava ainda que fosse falso, mas poderia ter aflorado muito antes se Chanyeol tivesse dado a ambos a chance de tentar. Fora ele quem se apaixonara primeiro, então por que não ter dado o primeiro passo?

Não havia uma maneira de ter certeza do que teria acontecido caso tivesse dito, mas  _ e se  _ só tivessem enrolado um ao outro esse tempo todo? E se pudessem estar juntos há muito mais tempo do que de fato estavam? 

Não teriam essa resposta, mesmo que buscassem por ela, mas Chanyeol estava feliz com a que possuía. E a resposta que tinha naquele momento era que Baekhyun havia aceitado seu pedido atrapalhado de namoro, entre gaguejos envergonhados e olhares desviados por ainda não acreditar que era real, e o sabor do sim que ainda habitava em sua boca após o beijo que recebera em confirmação.

Byun Baekhyun, seu melhor amigo, o homem por quem se apaixonara há dez anos...

Era seu namorado.

E ainda parecia surreal.

Parecia surreal quando acordava e a primeira pessoa que via era Baekhyun, dormindo ao seu lado com o biquinho que fazia com o rosto marcado contra o travesseiro; quando fazia o café da manhã e se recordava que não era mais para uma pessoa só porque Baekhyun estava em seu quarto escolhendo qual roupa usar mesmo que fossem ficar em seu apartamento. Parecia surreal quando lembrava que  _ nós _ agora possuía um significado diferente do que teve durante vinte anos. 

Ainda não acreditava quando abria a porta de seu apartamento e era recepcionado por um beijo antes mesmo que pudesse dizer  _ olá _ , como havia acabado de acontecer. 

Baekhyun trazia em seu rosto um sorriso traquina, como se sempre se divertisse ao fazer aquilo. Estavam  _ namorando _ há pouco menos de duas semanas e Chanyeol ainda não havia se acostumado com  _ aquela _ versão de seu melhor amigo, a única a qual nunca tivera acesso antes. O Byun gostava de fazer surpresas e de aparecer de repente e com isso estava acostumado, mas os beijos repentinos, os sorrisos travessos?

Bom, ao menos com  _ isso _ Chanyeol ainda teria muito tempo para se acostumar – ou era o que esperava que acontecesse.

— Boa tarde para você também, Baek — Chanyeol o recepcionou, ainda que o namorado já tivesse entrado em seu apartamento e tomado conta de seu sofá.

— Oi, bebê — Baekhyun o cumprimentou de volta, usando os apelidos carinhosos que nunca imaginara que ele usaria consigo. Certa vez, ainda nos primeiros dias de namoro, Chanyeol confessara que nunca imaginara Baekhyun o chamando assim e o Byun resolveu que seria a única maneira que o chamaria dali em diante. — Tenho uma surpresa para você hoje.

Chanyeol ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado. 

— Uma surpresa? — Repetiu. — Que tipo de surpresa? Da última vez, você viu no que a gente se meteu.

Baekhyun sabia que seu último plano havia os colocado em uma bagunça que nunca se imaginou estar, mas que fora responsável por despertar os sentimentos que agora dominavam seu peito e o levaram a ganhar os beijos de Chanyeol quando bem entendesse e não apenas para que as câmeras os pegassem. Não podia dizer que estava  _ tão _ arrependido assim, ainda que tenham resolvido, em um acordo mútuo, que Chanyeol ficaria distante das câmeras por um tempo. 

Seu namorado não gostava daquele mundo como ele, não se sentia confortável em frente às câmeras, e Baekhyun respeitaria seus desejos.

— Dessa vez é uma surpresa  _ diferente  _ — respondeu com um sorriso travesso. — Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar! 

Baekhyun precisava saber que não havia nada que ele fizesse por conta própria que Chanyeol já não gostasse só porque fora ele a fazer, mas, se o Byun ainda não estava ciente desse fato, escolheu guardá-lo para si mesmo. Não entregaria os louros tão facilmente assim a seu namorado, mesmo que ele não precisasse disso para saber que tinha Chanyeol em suas mãos. 

— Certo — o Park suspirou. — E do que eu preciso para que essa surpresa dê certo?

— Que confie em mim e troque de roupas — Baekhyun ordenou. — E, sério, escolha as melhores roupas que você tiver. Vai ser necessário.

Chanyeol desconfiou  _ mais uma vez _ de todo aquele papo, olhando-o com certa dúvida no olhar, mas Baekhyun o instigou a seguir caminho até seu quarto para que se trocasse e foi tudo que lhe restou fazer. Suspirou, seguindo conforme ordenado pelo mais velho e deixando que ele tomasse conta de seu apartamento durante sua ausência – fazendo o que Baekhyun fazia de melhor, ou seja, assaltando sua geladeira.

Ainda bem que Chanyeol já havia comprado seus iogurtes favoritos e Baekhyun já não precisava mais roubar os dele. 

Escolheu o melhor conjunto que possuía, uma calça de linho escura e uma camisa social branca, deixando as mangas até seus cotovelos. Baekhyun não lhe dissera que precisava estar  _ por completo _ social, mas seguira o mesmo código de vestimenta que seu namorado havia adotado – parecia a saída mais acertada naquele momento. 

Voltou à sala, recebendo um olhar de admiração do mais velho. Havia ajeitado seus cabelos em um topete bonito, deixando-os modelados com elegância, e se perguntou se havia sido demais. Pelo olhar que recebeu, percebeu que não, e seu ego foi massageado ao perceber como Baekhyun não desviava o olhar de sua imagem.

— Mudança de planos, acho que vamos ficar por aqui mesmo — Baekhyun comentou, aproximando-se com um sorriso traquina. — Você está muito bonito para que eu o divida com o mundo.

— É como eu me sinto todas as vezes em que você tem algum ensaio para fazer — Chanyeol respondeu, a mão pousando na cintura alheia e trazendo-o para perto. — Agora pode me dizer onde vamos?

— Continua sendo surpresa — Baekhyun insistiu, erguendo-se para roubar um selinho do mais novo. — E nós estamos saindo agora!

Chanyeol não teve mais nenhuma chance de roubar alguma informação do mais velho, então seguiu-o pelos corredores do prédio ainda se perguntando aonde iriam. Baekhyun chamou o  _ Uber _ por seu próprio celular, impedindo que espiasse a localização por cima de seus ombros, e esperaram por alguns minutos até que o carro chegasse. 

Seria mais fácil fingir que nada estava acontecendo não fosse aquele sorriso constante nos lábios do Byun, indicando que estava aprontando alguma coisa. Seria mais fácil se sua mente não continuasse lhe recordando a todo momento como Baekhyun tinha uma mente travessa e era Chanyeol quem costumava trazê-lo de volta à terra quando se aventurava demais no mundo dos sonhos. 

Agora que era o alvo de suas surpresas, restava que ele confiasse que Baekhyun sabia o que estava fazendo e não os colocasse em mais nenhuma enrascada, como era possível que acontecesse. Não era como se não estivesse grato por toda a bagunça anterior ter lhe rendido o Byun como seu namorado, mas se Chanyeol pudesse evitar, ele  _ com certeza _ faria isso.

Fora uma montanha-russa de sentimentos que enfrentara, e havia sido o bastante por toda uma vida, ainda mais depois de todo seu histórico de sentimentos nunca relatados antes por seu melhor amigo.

A viagem de carro não demorou muito para levá-los até o centro da cidade, e Chanyeol começou a bolar todas as alternativas que poderiam tê-los levado até ali. Baekhyun parecia saltitar no banco ao seu lado, olhando pela janela com expectativa, como se ansiasse por algo. Independente do que fosse, Chanyeol já se sentia feliz por ter deixado seu namorado dessa maneira. 

Quando voltaram  _ àquela  _ rua e o carro estacionou, Chanyeol começou a encaixar os pontos que faltavam.

Agradeceram pela corrida pagando ao motorista e se despedindo com um sorriso em seus rostos. Virou para o namorado em seguida, uma sobrancelha arqueada em dúvida; o Byun tinha aquele sorriso de quem havia aprontado e fora descoberto e não estava nem mesmo tentando esconder. Foi o que bastava para que Chanyeol entendesse bem o que estava acontecendo.

— Nem pensar — Chanyeol disse. — Você não fez isso.

— Nós criamos um ciclo! — Baekhyun insistiu. — E eu acho importante que a gente possa  _ fechar _ o ciclo voltando ao início dele. 

À sua frente, estava o mesmo restaurante caríssimo em que jantaram no dia dos namorados – tanta coisa acontecera desde então que parecia ter se passado anos e não algumas semanas – mas sem a promoção da qual usufruíram inicialmente. Chanyeol tinha certeza que seu orçamento não pagava por uma noite naquele lugar, se era o que o que Baekhyun tinha em mente.

— A gente não tem nem como pagar pela entrada nesse lugar — Chanyeol o recordou. — Só jantamos aqui antes porque tinha  _ desconto _ . Metade do preço, lembra?

— Eu recebi o cachê pela campanha que fizemos! — Baekhyun barganhou. — A sua parte foi depositada para mim também porque era a única conta que estava no contrato, mas vou transferir para você. Eu vou pagar pelo nosso jantar porque você merece e eu quero te dar isso. 

Chanyeol o olhou ainda um pouco desconfiado, mas mais amolecido do que antes. Baekhyun estava com um sorriso terno em seu rosto, tão bonito que era injusto, e tinha as mãos unidas às suas pronto para puxá-lo para o interior do restaurante. Como poderia dizer não àquele homem? Como poderia  _ pensar _ em lhe negar qualquer coisa? 

Suspirou, permitindo que o namorado o guiasse até o local e desistindo de contra-argumentar. Ainda era caríssimo e não valia a pena, mas quando algum dia conseguiu dissuadir Baekhyun de algo que havia colocado em sua mente? Seus dias sempre foram resumidos a conter os danos que a impulsividade de seu melhor amigo o levava a causar, e não seria diferente agora. 

O restaurante era o mesmo do qual se recordava, ainda que parecesse ter se passado  _ muito _ tempo desde sua visita. O maitre os levou a uma mesa, conforme solicitado, e deixou-os com o cardápio indicando que um garçom viria atendê-los em breve. Ambos agradeceram pela atenção, voltando o olhar as opções à frente. 

Chanyeol tentou ao máximo não prestar atenção aos preços que gritavam em sua cara, recordando-se que era importante para Baekhyun. Então, tentou agir da maneira mais natural que pôde.

— Como pensou nisso? — Quis saber. — Em voltar aqui.

— Foi onde nós dois começamos — Baekhyun o recordou. — Não acho que eu teria percebido o óbvio, o que estava na minha frente esse tempo todo, não fossem as fotos que tiraram da gente aqui, e a campanha que se seguiu e todo o namoro falso... Achei que valia a pena comemorarmos algo aqui. 

— Não temos nem mesmo  _ um _ mês juntos — Chanyeol o recordou com um sorriso trocista.

— E todos os dias não são um motivo novo para comemorarmos? — Baekhyun revidou. — Eu passei dez anos sem notar o que você quase estampou no meu rosto. Quero comemorar todos os dias agora para recuperar o tempo que perdi. 

Chanyeol deu um novo sorriso, terno, amável; Baekhyun era um homem romântico, apesar dos pesares, e deveria esperar por mais noites como essa ao lado de seu namorado, sempre com a mesma desculpa. E quando dez anos se passassem, Baekhyun com certeza encontraria um novo motivo para que comemorassem o que tinham.

Sabia que era sonhar alto demais esperar que estivessem juntos como um casal dali a dez anos, mas o que havia feito desde que se apaixonara senão sonhar com aquele momento? 

Agora que o vivia, lhe restava que aproveitasse ao máximo.

Seus pedidos foram tomados por um garçom, que os deixou com uma garrafa de vinho conforme solicitado por Baekhyun. O Byun ergueu sua taça em direção a Chanyeol, propondo um brinde entre os dois. Chanyeol seguiu seus passos, erguendo sua taça para encontrar com a semelhante, ouvindo o tilintar do vidro em contato. 

— Ao que brindamos? — Chanyeol quis saber.

— A nós. A você — Baekhyun propôs. — Aos anos que perdi, aos anos que ganhamos... Ao namoro falso que nos rendeu o que construímos agora, à minha carreira que finalmente parece estar decolando, a você de novo...

— Há muitos  _ eus _ nesse brinde — Chanyeol brincou. — Mas deveria ser sobre  _ você _ . Sempre foi sobre você. 

— E justamente por isso que não tenho um espaço aqui agora — Baekhyun retorquiu, — porque sempre fui  _ eu _ , agora preciso que seja sempre  _ você _ , para que você note que também é  _ tão _ importante, Chanyeol. Eu quero estar ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a construir seus sonhos como você esteve ao meu lado em busca do meu. 

Chanyeol nunca havia pensado em um sonho grande  _ demais _ para alcançar, mas lhe deixava feliz saber que teria Baekhyun ao seu lado em busca do que quer que pudesse pensar. Quase lhe fazia pensar em algo grande, estúpido, impossível... Só porque isso lhe traria ainda mais tempo com seu melhor amigo em algo que ambos construiriam memórias preciosas demais para se guardar.

— A nós — Chanyeol concordou, tilintando as taças novamente.

Bebericaram de suas taças em seguida, os olhos grudados um no outro o tempo todo. Passaram tantos anos sem que aquilo fosse possível que buscavam aproveitar o máximo agora que era real. 

Baekhyun não conseguia imaginar como pudera passar tantos anos de sua vida em relacionamentos que não o levariam a lugar algum quando a resposta estava  _ literalmente _ ao seu lado. Chanyeol sempre estivera ali, disposto a lhe dar amor por todos os anos que tivessem juntos, e nunca o tinha notado até que quase fora tarde demais.

Fora necessário que tanta bagunça acontecesse em sua cabeça e na de Chanyeol também para que notasse o mais  _ óbvio _ de tudo, mas estava feliz por finalmente ter acontecido. Agora que tinha o mais novo ao seu lado, Baekhyun não se imaginava com mais ninguém. Era Chanyeol, como deveria ser, e como queria que fosse para sempre.

Seus pedidos chegaram não muito tempo depois e aproveitaram o jantar com calma, saboreando cada momento. Aos poucos, Chanyeol se permitiu esquecer onde estavam e se apegou à memória que foi criada, percebendo qual fora a intenção de Baekhyun desde o início. Criaram um ciclo, sim, e nada melhor que o fechassem onde tinham começado.

Naquele lugar, criaram novas memórias, como Baekhyun se sujando com o molho de seu prato e Chanyeol não conseguindo parar de rir de como o namorado buscava esconder a mancha em sua camisa. Riso que durou até que ele mesmo acabasse por derramar seu vinho, ouvindo as risadas de Baekhyun em retaliação e tendo a confirmação de que não nasceram para um lugar tão chique como aquele. 

Além do mais, se havia algo que tanto Chanyeol quanto Baekhyun concordavam era que um encontro no  _ Mc Donald’s  _ valia muito mais a pena do que algo tão chique quanto aquele lugar.

— Eu acho que nunca mais dou uma ideia como essa — Baekhyun riu, caminhando ao lado do namorado pelas ruas após o jantar. — Você  _ viu _ a conta? 

— Ainda bem que foi tudo por sua conta — Chanyeol devolveu o riso, — porque senão eu ia viver de miojo pelo resto do mês.

— Que namorado mesquinho que eu encontrei, que nem mesmo propôs que dividíssemos a conta! — Baekhyun brincou, estapeando de leve seu braço. 

O Park buscou fugir do contato, afastando-se por alguns breves segundos antes que o Byun o apanhasse novamente, agarrando-se a seu braço em um abraço carinhoso. Chanyeol passou o braço por seus ombros, mantendo-o quentinho contra seu corpo enquanto caminhavam. As ruas estavam quase vazias e não precisavam se preocupar com nada além deles mesmos. 

— Eu ainda nem acredito que conseguimos tudo o que temos agora desse jeito — Baekhyun comentou, como se estivesse falando sozinho. — Era só para alçar a minha carreira e eu ganhei algo muito maior que isso... Pela metade do preço!

— Pela metade do preço, sério? — Chanyeol repetiu. — Você tem ideia do quanto foi difícil ficar na frente daquelas câmeras? 

Baekhyun riu, erguendo o rosto para encontrar o do namorado. Chanyeol estava sorrindo, mas tinha razão; fora terrível para o rapaz enfrentar suas inseguranças para posar em um ensaio por sua causa, e o Byun esperava que ainda tivesse muito tempo para lhe agradecer por tudo que havia feito.

Ainda assim, não podia deixar de se considerar sortudo. Ganhara Chanyeol e uma carreira da qual começava a se orgulhar, nada poderia estar  _ mais _ perfeito; o futuro lhe abria um mar de possibilidades que não imaginaria ter algumas semanas antes, e tudo pela metade do preço.

— Obrigado por estar comigo em tudo, Chan — Baekhyun o agradeceu em um sussurro, com um beijinho em seu pescoço. — Você é o melhor. 

— O que eu não faço por você, hm? — Chanyeol devolveu, abaixando o rosto para roubar-lhe um selinho. 

O barulho de seu celular interrompeu o momento dos dois e Baekhyun se soltou para atendê-lo. Chanyeol se manteve atento às expressões do namorado conforme ouvia o que lhe diziam do outro lado da linha, percebendo-o aflito com alguma coisa. Preocupou-se com o que poderia ser porque Baekhyun volta e meia voltava seu olhar em sua direção, deixando-lhe ainda mais curioso. Estava prestes a questionar-lhe o que estava acontecendo quando o Byun tornou a falar.

— Oh, um ensaio fotográfico? — Baekhyun repetiu o que havia acabado de ouvir no telefone para que Chanyeol também soubesse. — Vocês viram os anteriores e gostariam que eu e meu namorado posássemos? Uma oferta que pode mudar minha carreira, você disse? 

Chanyeol suspirou, encarando os olhares de cachorrinho manhoso que Baekhyun estava lhe lançando. 

Parece que, ao encerrar um ciclo, eles só estavam começando outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao fim dessa jornada e espero que tenha sido uma boa história para vocês! 💕


End file.
